Time to work things out
by no73
Summary: Amy has gone. Penny receives a letter but it holds no explanation. Sheldon knows the reason but he is telling no-one. Will Sheldon and Amy be able to solve their issues, or is this the end? T for now, possible adult content in future chapters so this may change.
1. Chapter 1

The letter was on the floor under her door. Frowning Penny bent to pick it up. Please don't let it be more demands from Sheldon! She had no intention of changing either her shampoo or her cleaning routine. Moving to the kitchen to get a glass of water Penny slit the letter open with one finger and pulled out a piece of white stationary that was obviously expensive. Unfolding it she read curiously. The curiosity quickly turning to concern, then putting down the bottle of unopened water she crossed to the door picking up a set of keys in her way. She let herself in to 4A quietly. She was not sure if they would be in and she was not quite sure what she was going to say even if they were.

The living room was empty. Penny checked her watch it was 11 pm. Hopefully both men were in their rooms. Moving quietly down the hall she opened the door to her boyfriends bedroom; she had done this plenty of times in the past and she was hoping if Sheldon had heard her he would guess it was a drunken booty call and simply put on his noise cancelling headphones. She would handle the fall out tomorrow.

Leonard awoke with a start. "Penny! What's going on? You want to get in?" Leonard grinned and pulled back the covers invitingly.

Penny shook her head and signalled for Leonard to follow her. As he went to speak she put her fingers to her lips and pulled at the sleeve of his t shirt. Realising he may as well just follow Leonard did just that. Penny led him out of his apartment and across the hall back to her own.

Closing the door she turned to him and said "You'd better sit down I think we may have a problem."

"Penny its gone 11. What on earth are you doing creeping about dragging me over here?"

Penny just handed him the letter.

**Dear Penny**

**I don't quite know how to tell you this but I am leaving. I have accepted a job on the east coast and am leaving tonight. Penny you are my best friend and I can not bear to say goodbye to you. I know if I saw your big green eyes and golden locks I would turn down this offer and I really need to go.**

**Do not worry my apartment is all closed up and any belongings I need will have shipped.**

**Sheldon already knows of my plans so you don't have to worry about telling him. He also knows the reason for my decision; but I can not face telling you Penny hence my taking the cowards way out and writing this letter. **

**Please do not think too badly of me, but I needed to go.**

**You will always be my bestie **

**Amy**

x

Leonard looked up at Penny

"I don't understand. Why has she gone? Why didn't Sheldon say?"

"Do you think he knows? I know it says she told him, but surely he would have mentioned it."

"Well I haven't seen him. Raj was taking him from work to the comic book store, then Raj was taking him to see Amy. By the time I got home he was in bed."

"Are you sure he is in there? Do you think we should check and see if he is OK?"

"Maybe, he wont thank us though if we wake him up!"

"OK, well you go back but text me in the morning; let me know if he says anything. I will try to get hold of Amy,"

With a quick kiss Leonard went back across the hall and Penny picked up her phone to call her friend. On receiving the discontinued tone Penny began to really worry. She hoped Amy was OK.

73~73

Sheldon was in his room. He had heard Penny come over, heard her and Leonard leave, and then Leonard return. He guessed Amy had delivered the letter as she had told him she would and that Penny had found it. For a while after Leonard returned Sheldon expected a knock at his door but it didn't come. He had until morning to figure out what to say.

73~73

Leonard could hear the shower running and checking his watch saw that Sheldon was right on schedule. Well that was as good sign he figured if Sheldon was upset surely his schedule would be off.

He heard the bathroom door open and Sheldon's bedroom door close. Sighing Leonard finished his coffee and made his way down the hall. He may as well keep his bathroom time, there was no need to upset Sheldon any more than he possibly was already.

By the time he returned to the living room Sheldon was washing up his breakfast dishes.

"Good morning Leonard."

"Morning Sheldon."

"I trust you slept well?" Sheldon looked over his shoulder at his room mate.

"I did you?" Leonard asked.

"Yes thank you. Now that the pointless morning pleasantries have been exchanged lets go!" And without another glance at Leonard Sheldon grabbed his bag and headed for the door. Leonard followed him puzzled.

The car journey was the same as every other morning that week, Sheldon commenting on the route, the speed and the need to pay due attention to every pedestrian in case they became suicidal. Ignoring the commentary Leonard glanced at his room-mate.

"Sheldon, Penny got a letter from Amy last night."

"Yes she said she would be dropping a note in before she left." Sheldon remarked calmly.

"But why though Sheldon? Why has she gone?"

"Leonard she asked me not to disclose her reasons."

"Oh. Are you OK though? With her going I mean Oh. will you still be in contact?"

"No, my contract with Amy Farrah Fowler ended yesterday at 8.37 pm."

"Sheldon are you sure you are OK? Do you want me to call you mother?"

"Why on earth would I want you to do that? No Leonard I am fine thank you for your concern."

Shrugging Leonard watched his room mate climb out of the car and make his way towards his office. Pulling out his phone he text Penny.

**Sheldon seems OK. Routines followed to the letter. Knew Amy had left you a letter. Said he ended contact her with her last night but said she had asked him not to say why. L x**

_**so what do we do? x**_

**Just wait and see I guess. See you tonight x**

73~73

In his office Sheldon looked at his whiteboards. Was Leonard right? Should he call his mother? He didn't see how that would help the situation at all. In fact if his mother found out he had engaged in coitus she would descend on them whether they wanted her there or not so Leonard needn't worry. It was better for every one if no-one knew.

73~73


	2. Chapter 2

As the plane took off Amy closed her eyes. This was so not how it should have ended. She had had a 5 year plan that ended in marriage and babies. It certainly didn't end 3 ½ years in with her fleeing. This was the only way though. She couldn't face staying there and she knew if they found her she would end up telling them why. No, this was definitely for the best.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman welcome to this flight to Canada. We hope you have a pleasant journey, please do not hesitate to contact a member of the cabin crew if you need anything."

Amy smiled. She had never been to Canada, she could start again there make new friends, a new life. At least they wouldn't think of Canada if they did look for her.

73~73

"Sheldon, sweetie, I'm worried. Amy is my friend and if she is any sort of trouble I want to help her."

"Penny she is not in trouble."

"Then I really don't understand. She had a job she loved, an apartment she was happy in, friends and more importantly a boyfriend she positively adored. Why would she leave all that behind."

"Maybe Penny things aren't always as they seem." and standing Sheldon left the sofa and made his way to his room. Sitting on the edge of his bed he knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up. Lying to his friends. But would he feel any better if they knew the truth?

He looked at the clock. Amy would be there now. As far away from him as she could get. He sighed. All this time she had said it was what she wanted, all this time she had pushed and pushed then, when he had agreed, given her what he thought she wanted she ran. The trouble was he was now left with the consequences. He was left with the questions and the looks. It was him that had to try to live as if nothing had happened. But then it was what he deserved. It was his fault.

He wasn't sure kolinahr would work this time.

Laying back on his bed he tried to block out images of the previous night. He closed his eyes and tried thinking of his latest comic book. All he could see were images of Amy's naked body laying before him. Shaking he head he tried replaying his favourite episode of firefly, but instead he saw and heard Amy. Her legs wrapped around him, her voice calling his name as she came.

Getting up Sheldon went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. He figured he would need quite a few cold showers over the next week or so.

73~73

It didn't take Amy long to settle in to her new home and job. She was so busy in the first few weeks she had very little time to worry about Sheldon. Once she had established a routine she allowed her self to think about that night.

It wasn't as if they had planned it. Sheldon had arrived early after the comic book store and was happy chatting about comics. But for some reason as soon as Amy started asking questions he grew quieter. Looking back she should have seen the signs. She never asked about his comics, it was not something she was interested in really; but the comic he had bought that night was filled with science and he had captured her imagination in a way his talking about batman or the flash never had.

As she replayed the scene in her head she should have seen how with every question she asked he drew a little closer. She should have seen how his eyes usually bright blue and cautious were now almost navy and staring at her with such intensity.

With hardly any warning he had kissed her and then all but dragged her to her bedroom. What he did next still made her blush. She had screamed in passion, scratched his back til it bled and lost herself completely in the moment. It was only after, when the passion was spent, that she started to question; and with each answer he gave her a little bit of the image and dream she had created crumbled.

So here she was in a new home with a new job trying to forget.

73~73

Leonard and Penny were puzzled. Sheldon seemed OK. The only change they could see were his trips on a Thursday. On what had been date night between him and Amy he now disappeared.

"Do you think if we asked he would tell us where he is going?"

"I don't know Penny. And to tell you the truth I feel I am just waiting for a bomb to explode, its bound to happen soon right?"

"Have the others noticed anything?"

"No. At work he is the same as always."

"I still think we should tell his mum."

"Not yet. Give him a few more weeks."

So Penny just watched. Leonard seemed happy his home life was unaffected and didn't want to rock the boat which she could understand, but Penny knew he was hiding something. She wished she knew where Amy was.

73~73

"Hi Bernie? Listen I need your help, can we meet?"

"Sure Penny. I should be finished here at 6 shall I come to yours, or should we get Amy and have a girls night out?"

"Has Howard not told you?"

"Told me what?"

"Bernie, Amy has gone! She left a note Wednesday night and was gone by Thursday that's what I want to talk to you about."

"OK, Howie is visiting his mother so come here any-time after 7."

"OK thanks. See you later." Hanging up Penny smiled. Maybe with Bernadette's help she could find Amy.

Sat on the sofa that evening Bernadette looked at Penny and said "I don't know Penny, I can try but its not like we have any clues here. The east coast isn't exactly helpful!"

"I know I just thought maybe you would know what jobs were going. Then we could work out where she may have applied. It is odd though as Sheldon met her like normal Wednesday night and she was gone by the next day. That doesn't sound right to me. She said she had already closed up her apartment, but how could she she must have been lying."

"And Sheldon knows?"

"She says so. All he would say to Leonard was he couldn't say. He hates keeping secrets but this one... not a twitch."

"Well give me a few days, let me ask around. Lets meet when the guys are paint balling at the weekend and see what we have found out. She is our friend we cant just let her walk away."

73~73


	3. Chapter 3

As Sheldon sat in the empty room he sighed. For the past 3 weeks he had come here every Thursday. He usually sat and read. Or wrote his journal. The lack of familiar objects enabled him to keep his mind clear. Helped him to not think of the past.

Today was different. Today was the anniversary of the day Leonard moved in. He hadn't mentioned it so Sheldon was hoping he didn't remember; but Sheldon remembered. It was the day he began his new life. Started the lie. It was the day Sheldon 'the homo novus' was created. It was the day he went from bankrupt to rebuilding his financial stability.

He could not go back. He would have risked it maybe for Amy, he thought maybe she would have understood or at least been a little sympathetic; but here he was on his own fighting the feelings all over again.

If he was honest Sheldon was a little surprised Penny hadn't questioned him more about Amy, her reason for leaving where she was. He was grateful she hadn't but he was surprised. He knew Leonard liked the quiet life so as long as Sheldon could remain 'normal' as they saw him things should be fine.

The problem was Amy had changed things. Holding her, touching and tasting her, had reawakened the feeling he had suppressed for over 7 years. He wasn't sure he even wanted to go back to that now. Which led him to tonight's problem. How to introduce someone else into their lives they would like accept and not question.

He had no idea where to start.

73~73

She had only been here 3 weeks and she had been asked out on a date! Grinning Amy ran up the stairs to her new home so she could get ready. She was kind of sad she could not share the news with her Bernadette and Penny but gradually she was making friends at her work so hopefully she would have a girlfriend to confide in and a boyfriend to date before to long.

45 minutes later Amy was sat on the sofa looking at her watch. He was late. 5 minutes to be precise. Standing Amy went to check her phone, no messages. Unsure whether to call him Amy began pacing. Perhaps he wasn't coming at all. Just then a knock at the door and there he was.

His name was Joe and he was in his early 30's Amy guessed. As she let him in she smiled.

"Hi, sorry I'm late, got lost." He grinned.

"Oh that's OK, as long as you are OK."

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" Joe frowned

"I wondered if you had had an accident that's all. When you were not here I mean."

"Oh," Joe looked at his watch. "Sorry I hadn't realised. It was only 10 minutes."

"Yes ignore me." Amy realised she was being silly. "I guess I forget we don't have to live to a schedule. Come on lets go." And grabbing his hand she led him out the door.

By the time Joe brought her home Amy realised how much fun she had had. They had eaten pizza walking through the park then gone bowling. Joe was very affectionate and it took Amy a while to get used to his arm around her shoulder or her waist. Now she was stood outside her front door and he had just asked if he could come in.

"Joe, I'm not sure. You might think I am silly but could we not this time?"

"Amy of course. I just had fun and didn't want to say goodbye just yet. Look, how about I take you for dinner this weekend? Nothing heavy just dinner."

"I'd like that." Amy smiled, "Thank you Joe, thank you for a lovely evening."

Joe leant forward and gently kissed Amy's cheek then with a wave was gone.

Grinning Amy let herself inside. She threw her bag down kicked off her shoes and sat down.

So different. He was so different from Sheldon. His looks, his personality. But she had had a lovely evening. Oh she wished she could tell Penny. Maybe one day. Standing up Amy went to get ready for bed. She was looking forward to the weekend now!

73~73

"Penny I am telling you she is not at any university on the east coast. In fact I have checked all the university advertisements over the last month across the country. I cant see anything Amy would have left her job for. Perhaps we are looking at this wrong. Why don't we see if someone at her old job knows something."

"Yeah that could work. Or her apartment. We could see if her landlord has a forwarding address."

"OK. lets go over to her apartment now, if the landlord isn't there a neighbour may know something."

So the two girls made their way to Amy's old apartment. They were able to get as far as her front door without seeing anyone. Knocking they received no reply so they tried her neighbours.

Nothing.

"Now what?" Penny asked hoping Bernadette may have an idea. "I guess we see if we can get hold of the landlord. Maybe knock on a few more doors?"

It took 20 minutes before the girls found anyone to help them. An old lady on the floor below Amy's gave them the number for the landlord so crossing the street to a coffee shop they gave him a call

"Hi I don't know if you can help me my friend, Amy Farrah Fowler, was a resident in your building. She moved recently but I have some important documents I need to get to her and I have lost her forwarding address."

Listening Penny frowned. "Are you sure? Canada?" She glanced at Bernadette. "OK, thank you, I don't suppose you have a phone number do you?"

Shaking her head Penny thanked the landlord and looked at her coffee.

"She really didn't want us to find her did she. If he is right and she is in Canada then she really has no intention of coming back. Bernie what happened do you think?"

"I don't know Penny. Maybe we should ask Sheldon."

73~73

Climbing the stairs in his paint spattered costume Sheldon stopped as soon as he saw the girls.

"Uh oh!" He muttered.

"Sheldon we need a word." Penny stated

"Penny I need to go and change, as you can see I have not had the most successful morning."

"Sheldon you have 15 minutes. We will wait." And following Leonard and Sheldon into 4A the girls sat down.

"What's going on?" Leonard asked curiously.

"We need answers."

Looking up as Sheldon came back into the room Penny indicated he sat down; and knowing better than to argue when she was in that mood he complied.

"OK Sheldon, it has been a month now. Amy has been gone a month and we have heard nothing. Bernie and I spoke to her landlord today."

Sheldon's eye twitched.

"Sheldon, why is Amy in Canada?"

"Penny as Amy told you in her note she wanted to leave. It is not my place to speculate on her reasons."

"Sheldon you saw Amy that night. What happened. And don't say nothing. She was fine then in the space of one night she has left her job her friends and the country. That's not normal Sheldon!"

"Maybe not but it is her choice. Penny I didn't ask her to leave. It was not my wish, far from it. But Amy made that choice and asked that we respect it."

Frustrated Penny stood up. "You had better be right Sheldon if I find out you have hurt her..."

"Amy was my girlfriend. I would have never have hurt her intentionally. Surely you must know that."

Standing Sheldon walked away.

73~73


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read and left a review! **

**I know some people may not like my version of Sheldon, or Amy for that matter. That's fine, your opinion. This is just a story though, my story, so if you don't like it I suggest you don't read any more because it may get worse before it gets better! ;-)**

73~73

"He said he would never have hurt her intentionally. Does that mean he has done so unintentionally?" Bernadette asked looking from Leonard to Penny.

"Who knows. He did seem genuine though I don't think he has done anything too bad." Leonard said.

"He obviously knew she was in Canada though; do you think he will tell her we know?" Penny asked.

"I doubt it, he said he had broken the contract. It was as if he was not going to contact her again."

"Damn it, I know something happened." Penny sighed in frustration. "I just hope Amy is OK."

73~73

Amy was OK. She had seen Joe again that weekend. He had taken her to dinner and she felt thoroughly spoilt. They were now sat drinking coffee in her living room.

"Thanks for letting me in," Joe grinned. He was warm and friendly and Amy felt comfortable with his gentle teasing and good humour.

"I am sorry about that, its just I am not exactly used to this dating thing and I have just ended a relationship..."

"Amy you don't have to explain. I am just glad you are here now."

"I'm glad too, I have had another lovely night."

"You sound surprised! In fact every time I touch you you seem surprised." Joe had noticed how shocked Amy looked whenever he held her hand or touched her.

"My boyfriend, sorry ex boyfriend, didn't touch me. He well had kind of an aversion to germs."

"OK..." Joe wasn't quite sure what to make of that. "So you two weren't physical?"

"No, well yes... oh its complicated. To tell you the truth I'm not sure even I understand it. We were together over 3 years and in one night everything I thought I knew, the things I loved, were wiped out. But lets not dwell on my past. It certainly wont change anything."

Nodding Joe said "Amy I like you. You are funny and bright and you have a beautiful smile. We can take it as slow as you want."

"Thanks Joe."

73~73

"What do you mean you are leaving? You cant leave. Who will get my lunch and make my appointments and do all the things that you do?" Sheldon asked incredulously.

"Dr Cooper, I was under the impression I would be able to help but getting your lunch wasn't what I had in mind! I have been offered another job, here in Caltech, one where I can actually use my qualifications." Alex was very calm as she faced Sheldon.

"Well you may as well leave right now." And turning his back Sheldon waited until he heard the door close.

Having another disruption to his routine was not good. Things seemed to be falling apart. Maybe he should forget replacing Alex and just keep to himself; maybe that would be easier all round.

Deciding to let the powers that be decide for him Sheldon fired off a quick email to human resources telling them he now had a vacancy in his office, if they filled it great if not he would at least have some peace.

Returning to his work he was soon engrossed. Leonard knocking on the door lunch time startled Sheldon and he glared at his room-mate.

"What?"

"Hey calm down, it's lunch time. You coming?"

"Oh, yes. I suppose." Putting the lid on his marker Sheldon followed Leonard to the canteen. Raj and Howard were already there discussing where to go to watch the latest iron man movie.

"Sheldon what do you think?" Raj asked turning to the physicist

"What? oh sorry I wasn't listening."

"Is everything OK?"

"Yes fine. I was thinking about work, I seem to have hit a stumbling block."

"Maybe the iron man can help." Howard grinned.

Sending him a scathing look Sheldon stood up, "I don't think so, count me out." and leaving his lunch untouched he left.

"What is his problem dude?" Raj asked turning to Leonard.

"I think Amy going is beginning to hit home." Leonard said sadly. "I had hoped he was coping but that wasn't normal."

Seeing Alex enter the canteen Leonard waved her over. "Hey Alex, what's wrong with your boss today?"

"If you are referring to Dr Cooper he is no longer my boss."

"Shut up!" Raj gasped "What did he do?"

"Nothing, but I want to do more than fetch his lunch and dry cleaning, I was offered another job so I took it."

Looking at Leonard Howard said, "2 women in as many months, Sheldon is not having much luck is he!"

73~73

As Sheldon walked towards his office the following Monday he was surprised to see a figure stood outside.

"Can I help you?" He asked eyeing the young woman up and down.

"Dr Cooper? Hi I am Sarah. I was sent by human resources. I am your new assistant."

"Humph," Sheldon let himself in, "I shall decide that, now tell me what are your qualifications?"

"Well I have only just got my Ph.D., so my 'on the job' experience is low I'm afraid, in fact I was surprised I was offered the job. I want to be a science lecturer really, biology is my field but the nice lady in human resources said if I could do this job for 6 months they would write me whatever reference I wanted. They said I just had to stay in the job."

"So you are not qualified!"

"I am. I told you. I have am Ph.D. in biology." Sarah frowned.

"OK, I will let that pass for now. Right for your first test please go to the canteen, tell them you have come to collect Dr Cooper's afternoon snack. I require a sandwich, cheese lettuce and ham on brown. Lime jello and bottled water, room temperature."

Nodding Sarah left. They had warned her he was odd, but they didn't do him justice!

Arriving at the canteen she told them she was the new assistant for Dr Cooper and gave them his order. She was surprised when the small curly haired man in the queue behind her tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but I know Dr Cooper and you want to make sure when you get the jello you get the one with no air bubbles, make sure the lettuce in his sandwich is in the middle not touching the bread and his water, when he says room temperature that means 71 degrees."

"Err, thanks."

"Sorry I'm Leonard, Dr Hofstadter, I am Dr Coopers room mate. Believe me if you want the job those tips will help."

Grinning Sarah said. "Thank you, is he always like that? fussy I mean".

"Oh you don't know the half of it!" And with a smile Leonard returned to his office.

Sheldon stared at the tray Sarah had placed on his desk. Looking at her he asked. "Who did you meet Raj, Leonard or Howard?"

"Leonard." Sarah smiled.

Sheldon nodded. "How could you tell?" she asked.

"Because the canteen always put the lettuce on the outside unless you specify, the jello you would never have known unless you spoke to a friend of mine, and I can see the water has been checked to ensure the right temperature."

"But I passed? Whatever test that was, I passed it?"

"Yes. Although a word of advise, Leonard and Raj are less likely to lead you astray than Howard."

"Noted." Sarah pulled out a note book and began scribbling.

"What are you doing?" Sheldon asked curiously.

"Well I assume the things I just did, the test, they are important to you so; I am making a note so I don't forget, also the names of your friends."

Maybe this would work after all Sheldon thought. By 5 o'clock he had almost forgotten Alex name he was so impressed with Sarah. She had not once asked about his work just quietly made notes on his requests and watched.

"Dr Cooper, I know it is time to go home and I am sure your friends and family will be waiting, but maybe one day this week I could meet with you after work and assess my progress. This job is important to me and I need to know if I am missing something."

Sheldon looked at Sarah. He smiled at her for the first time, "How about Friday? I will let you have the benefit of my knowledge from 4.30-5.00 then you can take me home so I can play vintage video games with my friends. It may be required we stop off for Chinese food to take home."

"Thank you Dr Cooper. I really am grateful."

73~73

As she went home that night Sarah smiled. She had been so worried, people had laughed when she mentioned who she was working for but he was lovely. And his brain, wow. She had heard his previous assistant wanted to get in on his research but Sarah knew she would learn far more just watching. This 6 months would fly past she was sure.

73~73


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting facing Sheldon Sarah was amazed at how thoroughly he had observed her this week. He seemed happy with her work and was now explaining what was expected of her the following week.

"So you will be lecturing on Monday?" she asked, "Could I come and observe?"

Sheldon frowned. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because that is my dream, to impart the knowledge given to me, to help others find their own love of science. I was very lucky as the first tutor I had was so passionate about science. I want to give that to others."

Sheldon blinked. He loved science but he loved it for himself. What _he_ could learn and prove. To hear Sarah talking about inspiring others... he hated lecturing.

"Well you can come but I doubt you will understand it he dismissed." He noted Sarah blink at his remark and felt a little guilty. Then he felt confused at the guilt. What was happening to him?

He shook his head. "OK I need to go home and destroy aliens." He declared standing and stretching.

Sarah laughed. "Space invaders or alien attack?" She asked curiously.

Sheldon paused "Space invaders. You play?"

"No I conquer! I am champion in our house. I have 5 older brothers and can beat them all. Halo is my game though, if I had a choice."

"Do you like Chinese food?"

"Only if they do dumplings."

Sheldon grinned, "Oh I cant wait for you to meet Penny! Come on." And Sheldon led a bemused Sarah out of the door.

73~73

Penny was not happy. Initially seeing the girl sat next to Sheldon shocked her, that shock turned to confusion as she watched him laughing and talking with her; then as she saw him hand her the last dumpling, her dumpling, Penny became angry.

"OK Penny be prepared to meet your match!" Sheldon grinned. He was hoping Sarah was not going to let him down. Sheldon loved space invaders but he hated playing against Penny. She was the only one in their group who was able to best him every time. Her score always taunting him one place above his own. Tonight he hoped to replace that name with 'Sarah'.

Penny looked at the young girl, she could only be about 22 or 23. A few games in an arcade didn't make her an expert Penny decided and sat watching Sheldon set up the game.

"OK guests first."

He handed the controls to Sarah. As she watched Penny realised she may have judged her too soon. As her score crept higher Penny looked at Sheldon he was watching her and grinning. As Sarah passed Pennys own personal best she nodded to Sheldon. OK maybe she was good. By the time Sarah had lost her lives Penny knew she was playing for more than just her name here. She'd be damned if Sheldon would bring some stranger into their group as if Amy hadn't existed

When it became clear none of them could get even close to Sarah's score Penny decided she would find out a bit more about her.

"So Sarah, how come you have ended up working for Dr Whackadoodle here."

Sarah laughed at the nick name. "Well, I was shocked to be honest. I want to lecture and I needed a job in a university. My field is biology though so I was nervous working in the physics department but its not so bad." Sheldon snorted beside her.

"Why teaching?" Penny asked curiously Leonard and Sheldon always spoke of teaching science as if that was a failure.

"Because there are not enough inspirational teachers out there. I was lucky my teacher let me explore science and taught me how to find my strengths I'd like to be like her and teach others.

"That's actually really cool." Penny acknowledged, "these guys hate lecturing."

"Really?" Sarah glanced at Sheldon and Leonard who were avoiding her gaze. "Maybe I was just lucky and was taught by someone who inspired me."

"Sheldon's ex girlfriend was a neuro biologist." Penny said waiting to see both Sarah and Sheldon's reactions.

Sarah looked at him curiously, "You never said."

Sheldon, flinching, just shrugged.

"Yes she was brilliant. My best friend too." This was almost an accusation aimed at Sheldon.

"Anyway" he said standing trying to change the subject. "Now we have established Penny is no longer the space invader champion it is my duty to invite you Sarah to come here on Wednesday to partner me in halo."

Penny laughed. "Really Sheldon?"

"Yes Penny really, are you worried?"

Penny glanced at Leonard. "No, but Leonard I suggest you start practising. I am not having him beat me Wednesday!"

Leonard cringed as he watched his girlfriend leave.

73~73

"Bernie I am telling you she was nothing like Amy. Yes she is obviously smart but not weird smart. She wants to teach and she plays video games like a pro. She was normal and Sheldon was just different. Comfortable. It was odd."

"Well perhaps I will come to halo this week! Get Raj to bring Lucy we can play couples."

"No! Then we are forcing Sarah on Sheldon and I don't want that."

"OK, well it wont hurt this week then maybe we can play girls against boys. Teach Sheldon a lesson." Bernadette grinned.

"Maybe." Penny frowned. "Did you have any luck in your university search in Canada?"

"I'm not sure. There were a couple of possible jobs going last month. I don't want to just phone and ask though it may tip her off."

"Yes I suppose we need to think about it."

73~73

"Sarah it is not important. I just thought you might want to come."

"Dr Cooper, it is kind of you to ask but I got the distinct impression Penny didn't like me. Now I love halo but I need this job more."

"Why would you think Penny didn't like you?"

"Oh I don't know; the looks, the catty remarks and the pleasure she took in telling me about your girlfriend."

"Ex girlfriend."

"It doesn't matter. If they are friends me being at your does not look good."

"Penny and Amy are no longer in contact." Sheldon said quietly

"Really? Because Penny seemed pretty quick to jump to her defence."

"There was no need."

"So none of you are in contact with her? Why what did she do?"

"She didn't do anything."

"OK," Sarah laughed "what did you do?"

Sheldon looked at Sarah then down at his hands clasped on his lap.

"I told her the truth." He said quietly. "I should not have answered her questions. When she knew the truth she left."

"What are you trying to tell me? Are you saying you are some kind of fugitive?" Sarah grinned then realised Sheldon wasn't joking.

"I'm sorry" she apologised quickly. "That was disrespectful, you are obviously upset."

"No I'm fine."

"No you are not! Do you want to tell me?"

"No, you would leave too and I cant go through the hassle of finding another assistant." Sheldon dismissed.

"Dr cooper, maybe whatever it is that's troubling you, maybe if you told someone."

"You would think wouldn't you. So I told Amy and look where it got me. No I have made that mistake once. If they found out, Leonard, Penny, if they found out they would go too."

Sarah looked at him she had never seen this vulnerability in him before he was usually so confident.

"OK well I just want you to know as long as the secret is not a crime then I will not judge and I will not tell your friends. I am here if you want to talk." Sarah placed her hand on his and squeezed then saying "goodnight Dr Cooper" she left.

73~73

Sitting there, after Sarah left, Sheldon thought about what she had said. If he told her would he feel better? Maybe if he told her he could begin to move on.

Pulling out his phone he sent her a text

**Thank you for being so understanding. Maybe I do need to talk. S**

He wasn't expecting to hear from her tonight so was surprised when as he was putting on his jacket the door opened and she was there.

"Hi" she smiled. In front of her she waved a bottle that looked like wine. "I thought this might help."

"I don't drink."

"That's OK, I do. Now why don't you tell your friends you will be late and sit down and tell me what is going on."

Sighing Sheldon sent the text then turning to Sarah he said, "It started 7 and a half years ago. I had a different room mate then. I was different then."

"OK, well we all change as we get older." Sarah nodded.

"Yes." Sheldon agreed.

"So what happened, with you and this room-mate?"

"Nothing, well not straight away, it was what happened with me and his girlfriend that was the problem. I had tried to stop it, but he found us one night in bed together."

"Oh" Sarah was shocked, "I guess he wasn't impressed."

"No! he beat me up. She stood watching. They left and I thought that was it; but he came back and he stripped the apartment. I came home one day and the apartment was bare. My money, furniture, TV. All gone. He was there though. He was there to tell me that she had told him I was bad in bed, and that she never wanted to see me again. He painted 'die Sheldon die' on the wall and left."

"So why the big secret? You are not the only man to have an affair."

"No but he knew my family. He threatened to tell them. My mother is very religious. I couldn't let her find out."

"So what happened?"

"Well I had already advertised for a new room mate at the university. I had thought if he, Dylan, was not there it may make things easier. But he found came back on the very day Leonard came to view the apartment."

"I was a mess. I felt humiliated. My apartment was bare and I had paint all over the walls. Leonard just thought I was socially shy, inept, I don't know. I just went along with it and the lie just continued."

"I can see why you might not want people to know; but after Leonard moved in, when you got to know him, I'm sure he would have understood."

"Maybe but by then I had sworn to myself I would never be with another woman. It wasn't worth the pain."

"So why did you tell Amy?"

"Because she was my girlfriend, she wanted more. We had been together over 3 years and had barely kissed. That night, the night she left, I let myself go. I let the feelings I had kept bottled up for come out. I thought it was what she wanted. But after, when she asked how I knew how to touch her, please her, I told her the truth.

She looked at me as if I had kicked her. By my omitting to tell her about my past I had lied and she left. "

Sarah looked at Sheldon. He was so much more than she had guessed. Than any of them had guessed. She just wasn't sure how she could help him. Tonight there was only one way. She would think of another tomorrow.

Taking his hand she said "Come on Dr Cooper. We have a game of halo to win!"

73~73


	6. Chapter 6

"Amy are you sure you want to cook? We could go out."

"No I really want too. I like cooking and I have not really had the chance. It will be nice to cook for someone else."

Joe smiled. "Well I am looking forward to it, but I will bring the wine and maybe rent us a film to watch."

As they walked back to work Amy turned to look at Joe. He had become a very big part of her new life. She was gradually making friends at work but it was Joe who was introducing her to the neighbourhood, showing her the best shops for food or the best places to go at the weekend. She had met lots of his friends and they had spent a few evenings with that group. It made Amy feel welcome, and she was very grateful.

She was a little worried she was relying on him too much as when he wasn't there Amy found herself comparing his group of friends to the ones she had left behind; but she knew if she called they would ask what happened and she didn't want to think about it. She even found herself missing talk of comic books and super hero's. Mostly though she missed Penny and Bernadette.

So many times she had gone to pick up the phone to tell Penny something funny that had happened at work.

So she found herself preparing dinner for Joe. She had avoided pasta so she didn't end up thinking about Sheldon and his spaghetti; instead she had decided to cook some fish to go with the salad that was now on the table ready. She had got used to Joe's slightly erratic time keeping, and had grown to love his spontaneous hugs and kisses. Pleased dinner wouldn't take long once he was here Amy went to get ready. Cooler temperatures meant her normal layered dress style was less obvious here in Canada. She had not brought many of her clothes with her as she had left so very suddenly but those she had brought fit in well and she was enjoying buying new clothes and experimenting a little.

Letting Joe in she kissed his cheek as he handed her a bottle of wine and led him to the table.

"Dinner shouldn't be long, I thought I'd wait til you got here to do the main course but help yourself to salad."

"Hey! I am on time," Joe grinned pointing to his watch "you are changing me Amy! I will get a reputation for being reliable at this rate."

Amy grinned. Soon they were happy chatting and eating comfortable in each others company.

As they moved from the kitchen, their meal finished., Joe said. "I found a DVD I hadn't seen, well actually I brought 2 so you can choose. I have, and this is a classic! Superman, or the latest batman? I know you said in la your friends loved comic book stuff."

Amy looked at Joe and smiled. "You choose I don't mind."

"Oh good! batman it is, don't get me wrong I love that superman film, it reminds me of when I was a kid, but I have wanted to see this batman film for a while."

Settling down together Amy let the film wash over her. She could feel her emotions building and knew that tears wouldn't be far behind.

"Amy oh god, this was a mistake wasn't it." Joe leapt up and shut off the TV. Moving back to pull a sobbing Amy into his arms.

"Honey I'm sorry, I thought you would have fond memories, I can see I was wrong."

Amy sniffed and tried to calm down enough to talk. "Its not you fault, I'm being silly."

"No you aren't. I just wasn't thinking. You so seldom talk about your friends I thought things were OK. Do you want to talk about it, them?"

Amy shook her head.

"Amy its not healthy to cut yourself and your emotions off. You cant pretend they weren't an important part of your life. I can see they meant so much to you."

Amy nodded. "They were my world. They accepted me, took me in and I loved them. All of them."

"So call them, they must miss you too."

"I cant."

"Why not? They are probably worried sick about you."

"I cant because they will ask me questions. Why I left? what happened?"

"Was it Sheldon? Was he why you left?"

"Amy looked at Joe "Is it that obvious?"

"Well yes. You rarely mention him for one thing; but also because when you talk about Penny you are always so happy, laughing at what you did together or something she said. When you talk about the group in general it is with affection and yearning. You very rarely mention Sheldon on his own and when you do your whole body tightens. Like you are trying to hold back. Amy did he hurt you?"

"Oh Joe no! He would never have hurt me physically." She half laughed "he barely touched me physically! But I felt a connection to Sheldon I didn't have with the others. Penny was my best friend, I had never had a girlfriend before. She taught me how to be around people, relax, talk interact. I was like Sheldon in that respect, or so I thought. I thought he understood, was the same but I was wrong. Amy took a big breath. I found out the Sheldon I thought I knew. The Sheldon I had come to love so very much was not real..."

Joe looked at Amy "I don't understand."

"No, I'm not sure I do really. I was so shocked when he told me I confess to literally running away. From him, from LA, from everything. I thought we had a relationship, it might not have been conventional but it was ours and I loved it. I was inexperienced in the ways of love, and relationships I thought he was too. I thought our first time together would be both of our first times but oh I was so wrong there.

I was kidding myself. It was all a big fat lie!"

Joe pulled Amy close and held her, gently stroking her back thinking about what she has told him.

"Maybe you should get in touch. With Penny at least. She was your friend Amy, you should tell her you are OK."

"Maybe, not today though. I want to forget it happened."

"OK well tonight I made a mistake and I am sorry, how about I make it up to you by taking you for a nice walk, we will get ice-cream and talk about nothing or everything. Then I will let you invite me back for coffee and seduce me."

Amy laughed. "I am not sure about the seduction but but ice-cream sounds perfect."

Holding her hand Joe pulled her up. He kissed her gently and said "no sad faces now."

Amy smiled. "Thanks Joe."

73~73

Penny was on her way back from an afternoon shift at the cheesecake factory. She had plans to see Leonard later and was excited as they seemed to be spending very little time alone at the moment. She wanted a night without a Sheldon and Sarah challenge. She didn't want Raj whining about his failing romance with Lucy or to hear Howard moaning because Bernadette didn't want to visit his mother. Tonight she wanted her and Leonard to sit and eat and talk.

Opening her mail box she looked in disgust at the pile of bills. Flipping through them she stopped at a white envelope. Eyes widening when she realised it was not only the same make as the expensive brand Amy used but it was her handwriting too.

She ran up the stairs threw her bag on the chair and ripped the letter open. It was only short but it was a start!

**Dear Penny.**

**I hope you have forgiven me for running away.**

**I miss you all so very much, but I am well and have an exciting new life.**

**I have a new home, new job and new boyfriend. **

**Who knows maybe one day we could meet up again?**

**I am so sorry Penny for leaving without saying goodbye.**

**Amy**

**x**

Penny realised she was crying. The strange girl who had muscled her way, first into Sheldon's life, then to each of theirs was one of the sweetest people Penny knew and she really missed her.

Turning the letter over Penny realised there was no address.

Damn.

But Amy had made contact. Perhaps she did not want them to forget her after all. Smiling Penny re read the letter. So Amy had a boyfriend. Did that mean she was over Sheldon?

Penny put the letter down and went to change. Whatever new questions the letter had raised at least she knew Amy was OK.

73~73

"Penny look!" Bernie grinned pointing to the back of the envelope. "It isn't Amy's home address I know but it is a PO box address. We could write to her. At least that's something. Tell her we love and miss her. If we can get her to talk or trust us enough maybe she will come back even if only to visit."

"OK, lets write her a letter, a joint one, but Bernie I think we should keep this between us, not tell the boys. Until we know what happened with her and Sheldon I think it may be best he doesn't know we are in contact."

"Yes you are right."

So together they sat a wrote a reply.

**Hi Amy**

**We were so very happy to hear you are OK. We were really really worried. We don't know what happened to make you run. We wanted to contact you but had no idea how until we got your letter.**

**Everything here is the same. Except we miss you. Amy whatever happened to make you leave please say we can fix or help you fix it. To never see you again is not right. Could we phone you at least, or you phone us?**

**We hope to hear from you soon. Remember we love you!**

**Penny and Bernadette. xx**

They had to leave things up to Amy now, all they could do was wait.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next few weeks nothing much changed. Sheldon still included Sarah in halo night if she had no other plans and the group were getting used to seeing Sheldon with someone else. What they found harder to adjust too was his reaction if she touched him. Or more precisely his lack of reaction. He didn't flinch or pull away he just accepted it. There was nothing sexual or romantic in their relationship but what started as work colleagues was slowly turning into genuine friendship.

As much as she wanted too Penny couldn't deny Sarah was a lovely girl. She was smart and funny and she stood no nonsense from Sheldon. It was strange seeing him with someone other than Amy but she seemed to have a positive affect and Sheldon was happy.

After working late one Friday Sarah and Sheldon were just getting ready to leave Caltech when Leonard arrived with Howard in tow.

"Sheldon can we have a word?" Leonard looked nervous.

"If it is to tell me you are going to some club instead of to vintage video night then no!"

"No its not. We have both just got texts, from Penny and Bernadette. Sheldon they have gone away for the weekend."

"And what? You think I had something to do with it?"

"No. Sheldon they have gone to Canada!"

Sheldon froze "Pardon?"

"Yeah we were shocked too. Evidently they heard from Amy. They are going to visit her."

"They cant," Sheldon whispered; he had gone pale and looked frantically at Sarah. "They cant!"

Sarah could see panic rising in Sheldon so said quickly.

"Thanks for letting us know. Bye!" and practically shove them out of the door.

"Sarah what if she tells them?"

"I don't know Sheldon what if she does? What exactly will she tell them that is so bad."

Sheldon just shook his head.

"OK Sheldon here's what I think. You either tell Leonard, Howard and Raj what's going on or you talk to me. Either way you need to tell someone talk to someone. You are hiding Sheldon! You said you slept with your old room mates girlfriend. Would Howard Raj or Leonard condemn you for that? No, they may be shocked as it is not in character but they wouldn't condemn you. How would they feel when you tell them your ex room mate then beat you and robbed you and tried black mail too? My guess is they would be sympathetic. From the little I know of them I would say they would be hurt for you, not judge you. That these actions caused you to re evaluate how you live, well I would say although extreme they were understandable. In fact Sheldon I would say the only reason they would be hurt is that as your friend you chose to hide this from them."

"Yes like Amy. And then like Amy they will leave."

"But they would surely be better hearing this from you than from their girlfriends. Surely you are better to explain than any one else. Sheldon they are your friends. Amy was your girlfriend so you should have told her. I would have been hurt too. I am not sure I'd have fled the country that sounds extreme! But..."

"Do you think they will hate me?"

"I don't know Sheldon. Maybe you should take the risk."

"I'm not good with emotions."

"Aren't you? What about before? When you were with her? I don't even know this woman's name!"

"She was called Beth."

"OK, well before Beth what were you like, what made her special."

"I was not much different I suppose," Sheldon conceded. "I was more shy than anything. She was lively and funny and she teased me. When Dylan was there she was the same as when he wasn't there; except when he was not there she touched me more. I liked it. I had never had a girlfriend and I was not sure what to do."

"Dylan was about my age but Beth was older. She knew I was a virgin, she teased me. One night she came home drunk and because her and Dylan had had a fight she came into my room to talk. That's all we did talk. But she ended up falling asleep. I liked it, having her there. I began to feel weird around her after that. I didn't love her, I just liked how she made me feel."

"I only had sex with her once. And that one time is the time Dylan caught us. Beth said I had been coming onto her for weeks. The stuff she said sounded so real. How I liked her to touch me. I did! How I liked her flirting with me. Sarah I did like it. But not how she was making it sound. Dylan went mad. He punched me to the ground, not on my face where it would show, he punched and kicked my body and legs. He then took the money I had around the house and the account book that had the money for this place. He left that night with Beth; then came back the next night with some friends. While they striped the place of furniture he told me Beth had said I was bad in bed, she had made it sound like it had happened more than once. By the time he had gone all I had left was garden furniture and an old TV."

Sarah had watched Sheldon as he had retold his story. Now she had questions.

"Sheldon did you tell Amy all that? Everything you have just told me?"

She couldn't understand if Amy had heard how Sheldon had been beaten and robbed she would react as she had.

"Amy and I, we had just been intimate. For the first time. I felt so close to her. It was nothing like I had felt with Beth nothing! This was so special. But Amy asked how I knew what to do? I told her I had had sex before. She asked if I had kissed someone before I said yes. She asked who and I said my ex room mates girlfriend. Amy went white, I was in her apartment and she ran. Suddenly I was in bed in my girlfriends house alone. I got up and got dressed and came here. I thought she would have come to see Penny. They were so close. She told her everything. But when I got here she wasn't her so I called her cell. She told me she was leaving. She said everything had been a lie, she had called her boss on leaving me and had asked to go do research in Canada. She had said she would not tell our friends how I had lied on the condition I didn't contact her."

"Oh Sheldon. She doesn't know the full story. She probably thinks you had an affair."

"I did."

"No Sheldon, you were innocent and maybe foolish. Yes what you did was wrong as Beth was in a relationship; but it was her choice too and she doesn't sound the nicest of people! If Amy knew the whole story she may not have left."

"Sarah she was crying and she looked like she hated me."

"Yes and she may have hated you in that moment, you hurt her because you kept something so personal a secret. By letting her think she was your first then telling her she wasn't you did deceive her. I would have been hurt too badly. But if she had the whole story maybe she would have looked at it differently in time."

"Its too late now."

"Yes maybe it is. But you do need to tell your friends. They deserve to know that you have things in your past that have made you who you are. If you tell them maybe you can stop feeling sad. Maybe you can feel the feelings you had for Amy again with someone. Someone to hold you and care for you. Someone you can hold and care for without fear."

"Do you think I could?"

"I know you could! But you need to be honest with everyone including yourself."

73~73

Sheldon thought about Sarah words. He knew she was right but he was scared. By Saturday morning he knew he needed to tell Leonard before Leonard spoke to Penny.

"Leonard can we talk?" Sheldon asked walking into the living room still in his pyjamas.

"Sure." Leonard looked at Sheldon cautiously he was not sure how Sheldon would be after his reaction last night to the news of Penny and Bernie going to Canada.

"Leonard I need to tell you something, something I told Amy. It is the reason she left."

"OK..." Leonard sat forward. He could see Sheldon was struggling with whatever he was about to say.

Gradually Sheldon repeated the story he had told Sarah to Leonard.

When he had finished Leonard looked at him for a while,.

"So that guy, the one I passed coming out of the lift with that box of stuff. He had beaten you and robbed you?"

"Yes, but only because I had had sex with his girlfriend."

"Sheldon how much money did he take?"

"I'm not sure. It was my savings and my rent."

"All your savings?"

"Yes."

"So thousands! Sheldon why did you have a room-mate if you had savings. You told me you needed a room-mate to pay the bills."

"Well yes and by then I did! but initially it was because I didn't like being alone. Dylan was fun and so was Beth. We went out and although I didn't drink I like going to the bars and meeting people, I didn't have any friends or family here."

"Why did you advertise for a new room-mate?"

"Because I knew Dylan would be angry if he knew how I felt about Beth. She had told me they had been arguing, I had heard them too. I thought if she left him she may stay with me. So if he left and I had a new room-mate Beth could stay with me."

"Did you love her?"

"No."

"How do you know?"

"I didn't at the time. Then I met Amy. Amy was kind and patient and didn't tease me. The feelings I had for Beth were physical and new. I loved Amy with my head and my heart. Then I hurt her."

Leonard looked at Sheldon then did something he never thought he'd do. He pulled his gangly room mate into a hug and held him as he cried.

73~73


	8. Chapter 8

"She's over there!" Penny pointed waving frantically.

"Amy!" Running Penny hugged her friend tight," oh Amy you have no idea how good it is to see you."

Amy wiped her eyes "Oh yes I do." She laughed turning to hug Bernadette she said "I have missed you two so much!"

"Amy we have missed you too; its not the same without you."

"I cant believe you have come all this way for a few days."

"No well it was kind of a last minute decision." Penny grinned. "After your last letter, saying maybe we could meet one day, I just thought why wait. Bernie had time owing, I did too, so we went online and found cheap flights and here we are!"

"What did the others say?" Amy was nervous asking the question but she needed to know.

"Well we didn't exactly tell them; we waited til we were at the airport then sent Leonard and Howard texts before turning off our phones!"

Amy shook her head laughing. "Come on lets not just stand here. I want to show you where I live and am working and I want you to meet Joe."

Penny and Bernie looked at each other. "Its serious then?" Penny asked

Amy nodded. "Its getting there."

73~73

The girls laughed and chatted and caught up on the news; all mention of Sheldon however was avoided.

Joe was at Amy's waiting. Penny could not believe the difference in Amy. She was much more relaxed and seemed genuinely happy. Joe seemed really nice, he was always laughing at, and teasing Amy and the girls could see she was happy. When Joe asked where the girls were staying Amy said "Here of course!"

But Penny said, "Amy we weren't sure so we have booked in down the road for tonight."

"Oh please stay!" Amy begged. "it'll be like a slumber party."

Joe grinned "How old are you?"

"Oh I have only ever had sleepovers with these two and I wouldn't want it any other way.

Joe laughed. "No hope for me then!" Amy blushed and elbowed him in the ribs.

"You can be an honorary girl of you want." Penny laughed "sleepovers are fun you just have to dodge Amy when she whacks you with a pillow!"

"Or a purse full of coins!" Bernie laughed. They explained how Amy had almost broken Pennys nose trying to hit Bernie.

"Wow and I thought you were so gentle. That's what you should have done to Sheldon rather than run." Joe laughed.

It went very quiet, no one knowing quite how to respond.

He groaned and looked at Amy, "I've done it again haven't I? Like batman. I've done the wrong thing." Amy just looked at him and nodded.

"Listen I'll go, I've done enough damage. I'm sorry Amy, so sorry. Call me tomorrow?"

Amy nodded and walked him to the door. He kissed her goodnight gently and whispered "I'm so so sorry." Amy smiled sadly but said nothing.

It was awkward for a few minutes after Joe left. "OK this is daft." Penny announced "we cant keep avoiding the subject. Amy we don't know what happen with you and Sheldon, if you don't want to tell us that's fine. He has told us nothing but then that's not really a surprise is it!"

Amy snorted, "your telling me!"

Bernie exchanged a glance with Penny but decided not to comment.

"Amy we are here because you are our friend. We don't want to loose you because of something that happened between you two."

Amy nodded. "Thank you. As you now know from his foot in mouth comment I have told Joe about Sheldon. I had too. Joe is so different. It has taken me a long time to get used to someone who hugs and touches and kisses. He noticed I found it uncomfortable and asked why I told him..in fact after I told him what happened it was Joe who persuaded me to get back in contact, he could tell I was missing you."

"He seems a lovely man Amy. It is nice to see you happy. Weird seeing you so affectionate but I guess that is what Sheldon couldn't give you."

Amy didn't comment. Standing up she said, "lets not talk about him tonight. I want a proper girls night, I have wine, lets get our pyjamas on put on some girly film and have fun."

Both Penny and Bernadette noticed Amy had avoided the Sheldon comment but not wanting to upset her just went along with her plan and soon all three were giggly drunk and having fun.

The next morning was quieter all nursing hangovers the girls were amazed when opening the door to the early knocking they found Joe stood with bags of take-out breakfast and coffee.

"Good morning!" he grinned. "I figured you may be fragile and thought I would come look after you all to make up for my mistake yesterday."

"Joe that is really sweet," Penny grinned "but you have nothing to make up for honestly."

Joe looked at Amy, it was her forgiveness he sought and seeing her smile her agreement at Pennys comment he hugged her next to him and said "so if you girls only have a day to see the sights what are your plans?"

"We don't have any." Bernie said, "We only wanted to see Amy, we have nothing else planned. What would you suggest."

Joe full of ideas, then spent that Saturday showing the 3 girls around town. He took them to lunch and kept them entertained. Penny and Bernadette saw how tactile he was with Amy and smiled.

Once back at Amy's house Joe offered to go get them some food

"I'll come with you." Penny grinned. So the two left Amy and Bernadette behind and made their way to the nearest Indian takeaway. As they waited for heir order Joe turned to Penny and said "I really am sorry about my comment last night. Sheldon is your friend I shouldn't have said anything."

"Amy is our friend too; and it is nice to see you care enough to defend her."

Joe smiled, "She is still hurt, about what happened. His lies, the timing of the truth. I think it will take her a long time to recover."

"Joe, before you say any more" Penny interrupted "you should know Amy hasn't told us what happened and neither has Sheldon."

"Oh, shit. I keep doing it!"

Penny laughed. "What did you mean before, when you said its like batman?" Penny asked curiously.

"Well I had brought a batman film round to watch. I thought as I knew you guys were all into comics Amy would like it. About 5 minutes in and she was sobbing."

Penny frowned. "If he hurt her..."

"No he didn't, I asked as I thought he had too. But she assures me he didn't. I think it was the fact that the things he told her were shocking especially coming straight after sleeping together."

Penny looked at Joe. "What did you say?"

Joe went white. "Oh no oh no. Penny ooh god you cant tell her I told you..."

Penny got up and ran out of the shop leaving before they had got the food Joe ran after her.

"Penny!" He shouted grabbing her arm as she reached the car. "Penny please. If you tell her she will hate me."

"She slept with Sheldon? Oh god. He never said, even suggested. How had he kept that to himself, it must have been such a big thing, and for them to then split..."

"Penny, I think Amy will tell you, you are her best friend. I think she is embarrassed and hurt and probably still a little in love with him.. I care about her immensely I want to help her, but she needs you too."

Penny looked at Joe and nodded. "Don't worry I wont say anything; but I cant promise Sheldon the same luxury."

"Him, you can do or say what you like to him." Joe muttered.

Having gone back to get the food Joe and Penny were cautious the rest of the evening. Amy didn't seem to pick up on anything but Bernie could tell something had happened.

"What time is your flight home?" Joe asked politely.

"Early sadly. We have to be at the airport for 8."

Joe glanced at Amy, "Do you want me to leave my car, its bigger than yours?"

Amy smiled "OK thanks."

As Joe bid them goodnight Penny pulled him to one side. "Take care of her for us."

"Don't worry I will." He kissed her cheek.

There were tears at the airport from all of them.

"Amy please say you will come visit at least"? Bernie begged. Amy shrugged.

"I don't know if I can I'm sorry, not yet anyway. My job is only a 6 month contract I need that time. I'm sorry."

"Then make sure you call and write lots. We want pics of you and Joe, let us know how it is going," Penny winked.

"I will."

"He is lovely Amy, he really does care."

"Yes I know. Amy smiled "I know."

73~73

By the time they had got back to LA Penny and Bernadette were exhausted. Penny hadn't mentioned her conversation with Joe but as they got closer to Los Robles she said, "Bernie, Joe told me something. About Sheldon and Amy. He didn't mean too but well, I want you to watch Sheldon's reaction when we go in. He wont know if Amy has told us and I want you to tell me what you think."

"Why what did Joe say?"

"I will tell you; but not tonight. Just watch Sheldon."

So entering 2311 the girls made their way up the stairs.

"Your back!" Howard launched himself at his wife. "I cant believe you just left."

"I missed you." Leonard grinned moving to pull Penny onto his lap and kiss her.

Sheldon just watched. He said nothing just kept looking from one girl to the other.

"Hi Sheldon." Penny acknowledged. "You OK?"

He just nodded.

"Any news?" She arched an eyebrow at him Leonard sensing the tension in his girlfriend and in her question whispered "Penny don't."

She looked at him

"What?"

"Not now.. whatever you want to say not now."

Sheldon said nothing just got up and left the room.

Penny rounded on Leonard. "You didn't see her Leonard."

"No I know, but you have only heard her side of the story."

"Actually no I haven't. She has kept whatever secret he told her. It was Joe that told me."

"OK, but Penny, Sheldon is not in a good way. He has told me everything, more than he told even Amy. You need to know the truth."

Howard and Bernadette had sat watching this cryptic conversation in silence neither knowing what was going on.

"Guys, you gonna fill us in?" Howard interrupted.

"I honestly think we need to talk to Sheldon first. If he doesn't want me too then no I'm not. I'm sorry but I'm not."

Penny jumped up "I know he is your friend but Amy is mine and …"

"That's why you need to hear the other side, I think Amy should too." Leonard said "but it is up to Sheldon to say if that is OK."

Penny walked to the door. "I cant stand here and not say something Leonard. So I'm going." And without even saying goodbye she left.

"Leonard." The remaining occupants of the room spun to see Sheldon standing in the hallway. "Leonard, you can tell her, I don't want you two to argue because of me."

"Sheldon she was only upset because she doesn't know everything."

"I know. Maybe you should tell her. In fact you can tell everyone. I am going out."

73~73


	9. Chapter 9

"Leonard I don't want to talk." Penny said as the door opened behind her.

"Penny I know you are upset, but you need to hear Sheldon's side."

"I am not sure what has happened Leonard, all I know is Amy had to run and that cant have been easy. I am her best friend and she still cant tell me what happened. Did he tell you he slept with her?"

"Not exactly, although I guessed something like that may have happened. What he did tell me though was why the Sheldon we laugh at and tease, the Sheldon we cant always understand., well I now get why he is like he is. Penny he didn't tell Amy the whole story that night. He just answered her questions. I don't know if she will want to know the whole story but we are his friends and you need to know."

Penny looked at Leonard. "He hurt her Leonard, badly."

"I know, but he really didn't mean too and if you just listen I think you will agree."

73~73

By the time Leonard had finished telling Penny the story Sheldon had told him Penny closed her eyes.

"It's such a mess. They are meant for each other but I am not sure she will listen. Where is Sheldon now?"

"I don't know. He just said it was OK for me to tell you then left."

"Perhaps Sarah knows. He may have gone to her."

"Yes, I hope so. She has been the one to get him finally face up to some of this. So how bad was Amy?"

"Well in one way she was really good. She seemed happy at work, her apartment is nice, and Joe is lovely. But the fact she cant even mention Sheldon's name says more than anything; Joe is worried. He really cares for her but unless she faces her feelings for Sheldon I doubt that she will commit to Joe."

"Does she still love Sheldon do you think?"

"I don't know. I'm telling you Leonard, the minute his name was mentioned she shut down, changed the subject. Do you think Sheldon would let us tell her the whole story?"

"I don't know. We could ask I guess. It certainly wont hurt."

Penny moved to sit next to Leonard on the sofa. "I missed you." she smiled and hugged him close. Grinning Leonard smiled "I'm glad I missed you too!"

73~73

Sheldon avoided the apartment for the rest of the day. He knew Leonard would explain to Penny but just remembering the look on Pennys face he guessed Amy had told Penny what had happened between them. She was obviously still hurting and he didn't want to have to think about that right now.

He walked for about an hour finally finding himself at Caltech. He didn't have his pass or keys with him and knew he wouldn't get any work done even if he did get in. Deciding the best thing he could do was go home he began retracing his steps. Part of him was scared to go home. Scared of the reaction waiting for him; but another part was relieved that the truth was out. In his heart he hoped by Penny knowing he would finally be able to talk to Amy again. He missed her.

Letting himself back in to 4A he was pleased to see the others had left. He made his way to his room and gathered his pyjamas and towel before entering the bathroom to shower. When he returned Leonard was back

"Hey!"

"Hi," Sheldon nodded, "Did you tell her?"

"Yeah, Sheldon and she didn't know any of it. Amy hadn't told her anything. Amy's friend had mentioned you were... close... and then had told her things that had hurt her. I am not sure she has told anyone anything Sheldon."

Sheldon just nodded.

"Is she OK? Did Penny say?"

"She said she seemed happy most of the time."

"Good."

"Sheldon why don't you talk to her. Tell her the whole story."

Sheldon shook his head, "She wouldn't want to listen."

"Then make her! Sheldon it is mad you both so sad when you obviously love each other."

"I cant hurt her again Leonard, and if she is happy than it is best I stay away."

"What about if Penny told her, or you wrote to her?"

"Leonard please just leave it. I am truly pleased that you have been so understanding but now I have to move on."

Leonard looked at his friend sadly. "I think you are making a mistake Sheldon."

"Maybe, but right now it is the only thing I can do."

73~73

"Leonard! Leonard!" Penny burst through the door to 4A waving her phone. "I got it!"

"Penny calm down," Leonard grinned. "Are you talking about the part? Street-car?"

"Yes, I cant believe it! Leonard I am going to be on stage in New York!"

"Penny I am so pleased!" Leonard grinned hugging his girlfriend "When is it?"

"Well I have to go next week, and rehearsals are for the 2 weeks after, then we are on for a week. I know its not long and I know it is off Broadway but its a start Leonard! And the fact they chose me! I want everyone to come. You can make a trip of it!"

"I will book the time off tomorrow and come to every performance!" Leonard grinned.

"Text the others too, I want everyone there," Penny grinned "even you Sheldon, bring Sarah!"

"Oh I don't know Penny I have seen it once!"

"Yes and you enjoyed it remember." Leonard pointed out raising an eyebrow at Sheldon.

"OK, I will ask Sarah tomorrow but I can't force her to come like you can me!"

Penny grinned, "Just tell her I would be honoured if she would come. I mean it Sheldon."

Sheldon just nodded. Penny in her excitement began ringing everyone in her contact list and gave them her good news inviting them to go see her play.

When she was on the phone to Bernadette Penny grinned and Leonard could hear Bernie excitedly screaming down the phone, laughing he said to Sheldon "How about we go get some food to celebrate while she makes her calls." Nodding Sheldon followed Leonard out of the apartment.

73~73

So just over 3 weeks later the group found themselves in New York. The theatre Penny would be performing in was small, holding only about 300 people, and not in a very central location, but everyone knew how important it was and were happy to support her. Sheldon was not happy about having to miss work; but having Sarah with him and her agreeing to help write his next lecture made things a little easier. Howard, Raj and Sheldon had got Monday and Tuesday off work and would be back Wednesday; whereas Leonard had booked off the whole week as he had promised Penny and was refusing to let Sheldon's moaning spoil Pennys week.

The night before the first performance Leonard in Penny's room, lying on the bed with Penny when she said, "Sweetie there is something I haven't told you."

"OK, is this going to be like a Sheldon confession?" he grinned.

"No, but it kind of involves Sheldon."

Leonard frowned, "What have you done Penny?

"I invited Amy. Her and Joe are going to come to see the play tomorrow."

"Oh... oh Penny we should have told him before today! He is going to freak!"

"So maybe we don't tell him."

"That's not really fair is it?"

"Well I haven't exactly told Amy Sheldon is here so …"

"Oh boy." Leonard groaned.

73~73

The group met in the reception area of their hotel. Sarah had persuaded Sheldon to wear a suit even though he insisted Penny wouldn't mind. Lucy had agreed to attend with Raj but had a room of her own and spent most of the time hiding in it. Their relationship only seeming to work via text message. Lucy had in fact only agreed to come if she could travel alone and meet them at the theatre. Raj was becoming increasingly frustrated with the whole arrangement and had confided in Howard that if this week did not improve their relationship then he was going to call the whole thing off permanently.

Leonard, Sarah and Sheldon made their way in one cab with Raj, Howard and Bernadette in another, they collected the tickets Penny had left for them at the box office and Sheldon was impressed to see she had ensured they had the best seats. As he sat down Sheldon glanced around. The theatre was empty at the moment but it seemed clean and he supposed knowing Pennys performance in this production would be good made the whole thing actually quite pleasant. As he turned to talk to Sarah he was aware of other people beginning to spill in.

"You are aware that once back at work I will be requiring you to help with every one of my lectures from now on?" Sheldon whispered, glancing sideways at Sarah as he spoke.

Grinning Sarah said "Does that mean you read it? You liked it?"

"Yes, Sarah it was very comprehensive and the side notes, on how I should stand or move, when to smile well it will be a great help! Thank you."

"Oh Sheldon!" Sarah threw herself at Sheldon. As they were sitting she could only put her arms round his neck but kissing his cheek she pulled her head back and said "you don't know what that means to me. I would be honoured to help you in the future."

Disentangling himself from her arms Sheldon frowned. "Sarah that is hardly appropriate!"

"Oh get over your self Dr Cooper!" And kissing his cheek again as she laughed she said. "I cant wait to go home now!"

"Finally you agree!" Sheldon smiled. "I suggest if we are subtle would could escape this city tonight and be back in LA, at work, by tomorrow morning."

Laughing Sarah said "Lets just enjoy the play Sheldon!"

73~73

Amy stopped as soon as she entered the auditorium. How could Penny not tell her he'd be there! How could she not have even considered it? Grasping Joe's hand tightly she said "I cant do this!"

"What? Why?" Joe looked at her in confusion, she had been bouncing with excitement not 10 minutes before. "Amy?"

Amy was tugging at his hand, "Joe please."

"No, tell me what's wrong."

"It's Sheldon, he is here. I cant face him."

"OK point him out."

Amy with her back to the stage waved her hand in the general direction the group were sitting.

"OK look, we are seated over the other side. Lets go to the bar, get you a drink to relax you and then when it has filled up a little we will go back in. You cant leave Amy, Penny would be so upset."

Knowing Joe was right Amy followed him back to the bar. Taking the wine he handed her she took a long sip.

"Hey slow down," Joe grinned. "It'll be OK. Amy you are with me, you don't even have to speak to him, you can text Penny after the performance if you don't want to talk to her today."

Amy looked at Joe. "I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting to see him." Finishing her drink Amy said "Come on then lets get it over with."

The theatre was filling up so Amy was able to follow Joe to her seat without incident. As the house lights went down Amy glanced across to where she knew Sheldon was sat. She couldn't see him but she could almost feel his presence. Amy was very glad she had Joe here with her!

73~73

The applause filled the theatre as Penny and the rest of the cast took their final curtain call.

"Sheldon you were right I did enjoy it, Penny was brilliant." Sarah grinned.

"Yes now lets get out of here and go home!"

"No! We have to congratulate her!"

"But Sarah, I thought you wanted to get back to work!"

"I do, but we cant just leave."

"Oh Penny will understand, and by the dopey look on Leonard's face he will more than make up for our lack of compliments. We will text her from the airport."

Shrugging Sarah waved to Bernadette and asked Leonard to pass on her congratulations; then she followed Sheldon out of the aisle.

As they reached the foyer Sheldon stopped dead, Sarah crashing into his back.

"What are you doing?" she laughed moving to stand beside him to see why he had stopped. She could not see any problem but a quick glance at his now white face told her that whoever it was stood just by the door was not someone he wanted to see.

"Sheldon?" she questioned quietly.

"Amy. There's Amy."

73~73


	10. Chapter 10

"Sheldon," Sarah tugged at the sleeve of Sheldon's jacket, "Sheldon are you going to go say hello?"

Sheldon shook his head and shot back inside the theatre. As he did so Amy turned, her eyes found Sarah. Amy went as white as Sheldon had minutes before and quickly turned away. Knowing Amy must have seen Sheldon earlier and been trying to avoid him, Sarah sighed. She pulled out her phone and fired a text to Penny.

**Congrats perf. Amazing! However Sheldon and Amy do not look too thrilled at your guest list! May need help! In foyer.**

She hoped Sheldon had just headed back towards Leonard. As she waited for Pennys response Sarah looked towards Amy; who was whispering into the ear of the man whose arm she was clinging too desperately. Just then the door opened and Penny was there.

"Amy! Joe! Thank you for coming all this was. Now don't you dare run off. We are having a party! Come on."

Amy just shook her head. They were beginning to draw quite an audience with Penny still in full make-up and costume.

"I cant, I'm sorry. You were brilliant bestie, but I cant."

"Amy! Please. We need to talk." Penny looked desperately at Joe for help but he just shrugged.

Sarah felt her phone vibrate and looking down saw a message from Sheldon.

**I have left by a side door. I am outside. Are you coming?**

Sarah moved round the group in front of the door, she waved at Penny over Amy's shoulder and left. She found Sheldon down a side alley.

"Sheldon this is stupid!" She exclaimed. "You are both adults yet you are behaving like kids."

Sheldon moved out of the shadows and muttered, "you didn't have to come, you could have stayed and gone to the party."

"Come on, if we are going lets just go." And dragging Sheldon on to the street Sarah hailed a cab and gave the hotel then the airport as their destination. Sheldon didn't talk until they reached the airport.

"It was a shock. I hadn't excepted to see her."

"No, I know. She looked like she felt the same way!"

"Did she say something?"

"No, but she went as white as you did and looked as desperate to escape. Penny came and was in the process of persuading her to stay when you text me."

"Was that Joe, that she was with?"

"I guess so. I didn't exactly go introduce myself. She must have known you were there though as she seemed to know I was with you."

"But your not. Not like that I mean."

"No I know; but if she saw us together inside she could have thought differently".

Sheldon just nodded. As they waited Sarah received a message from Penny.

**Thanks for warning. Hope Sheldon OK. Look after him for us. Px**

Smiling Sarah replied.

**He is in shock I think. Those two need to talk! Will call when get home.**

Sarah and Sheldon were put on a stand-by list for the flight to LA. Sheldon became increasingly frustrated as he sat fiddling with his phone.

"We should have booked the flight when I suggested it before the play. If we had we wouldn't still be sat here now!"

"Look if you don't want to wait why don't we book a flight for tomorrow morning and go back to the hotel; at least then we can have a good nights sleep and be here early in the morning."

Sheldon frowned. He just wanted to go home. An hour later he admitted defeat and booking them on the first flight of the morning followed Sarah back outside and back to the hotel.

73~73

"Amy please just let me explain."

"Penny I am not sure what you could say that would make this better. You should have told me."

"Amy! You cant possibly say you thought I wouldn't invite Sheldon! Come on. Joe?" Penny looked at him for help.

"Don't look at me. I am only here to support Amy. Although I must say Penny while the play was great I hadn't expected the entertainment to continue off stage!"

"OK, enough!" Leonard had come to stand behind Penny. "Amy it is lovely to see you, really lovely. But before you start accusing Penny of setting you up you need to know a few things. Sheldon didn't know you would be here. He was as shocked as you and has now left. Amy he didn't tell you everything that night..."

"Leonard stop. I am not talking about it. Now here with you. I cant."

"Then don't talk, listen. If you don't want to talk here come back to our hotel. But Amy you need to know everything."

"No."

"Amy," Joe said quietly beside her, "maybe you do need to hear it."

Amy looked at Joe then back to Leonard. "Joe comes with me."

"Of course. Listen we will wait for Penny then meet you there." Giving them the address Leonard took Penny back into the theatre as Amy followed Joe outside.

"Joe, I don't want to go."

"I know but you need to put it behind you. Amy I care about you, you know that. If I had my way you would stay with me in Canada but if I am honest I don't think you want that. I think when your 6 months is up you will go home. If I am right then you need to know what happened. Everything."

Amy hugged Joe, burying her head in his neck she held tight and whispered "Please stay with me."

"If you want me I am there. Always." Moving his head Joe kissed Amy gently only stopping and pulling away when he heard the door open behind them.

"Amy!" It was Raj, closely followed by Howard and Bernadette. "Oh Amy!" And Raj hugged her "it is so good to see you, we have missed you!"

Howard was staring at Joe frowning. Having seen the embrace he was confused and surprisingly speechless. Bernadette making the most of her husbands stunned silence moved to hug her friend. Then said "Joe! Nice to see you again this is my husband Howard and our friend Raj." Shaking hands Joe said "Nice to meet you I have heard lots about you guys!"

The group made their way to the hotel, Penny had told Bernadette they were going to tell Amy what happened with Sheldon but both girls could see Amy was very tense and clinging to Joe not letting him out of her sight. Once back at the hotel they went to Pennys room.

"How long are you here for?" Joe asked as Amy used the bathroom and he found himself alone with Penny.

"All this week. The reviews have been good and the producer is hoping to extend the run but I am not building my hopes up I am just glad I got to do this."

"Well it was great! Amy told me it was good, that you were good, but I thought it may have been because you were her bestie!" Joe grinned.

Penny laughed "Joe my bestie always supports me! But she also would tell you and me the truth! I am glad you guys could make it. It means a lot. I'm sorry for the mix up."

"Mix up? Come on Penny, I'm not as naive as Amy." Joe looked at Penny shrewdly.

Blushing Penny said "Joe I like you I really do and you have been amazing with Amy; she obviously thinks a lot of you but she needs to know the truth. Joe she may need you, after, will you stay."

Joe nodded "Penny can I ask you a question?

"Of course."

"I know Sheldon is your friend and Amy too, are you trying to get them back together?"

"Honestly Joe no. but I wont deny I think this could have been avoided. They were so right for each other."

Joe looked at Penny and nodded. "OK, but I am going to be honest with you now. Amy and I we are close and I am really care for her. I haven't brought her here to hand her back to him, and for him to hurt her again. You need to know that."

Penny smiled. "OK. That's cool. Just help her with this. Please."

As Amy came back to join them she looked between Joe and Penny and said "What's going on?"

"Nothing Amy, come on lets get a drink then we can talk."

So having waved Raj, Howard and Bernie off Leonard and Penny sat down with Joe and Amy and gently told Amy Sheldon's story.

When they were finished Amy looked at Joe. "I'd like to go now please."

"Amy!" Penny was frustrated. "You cant just hide from this."

"No your right I cant, but you cant expect me to change my feelings within minutes either. How long have you had to process this? I need time Penny you must see that."

Joe didn't move he just watched Amy and Penny talk. Leonard was watching Joe though and said "What do you think Joe?"

"Hey its not my place. I don't know Sheldon, and I don't know how Amy and him were together before this. All I care about is Amy. And if she wants to leave then I say lets go."

"Look Amy Sheldon isn't here he has gone home. Why don't you and Joe stay here. You stay in Leonard's room, he can stay with me. Then we can meet for breakfast and talk some more."

Amy looked at Joe "What do you think?"

"Hey if I get to share your bed I say lets do it." He waggled his eyebrows comically until she laughed.

"OK pour me another wine and let me think about it." Amy said with a smile.

73~73

A few hours later Amy found herself stood in Leonard's room staring at Joe.

"I hadn't thought this through. We have no night clothes, no toiletries. It is silly; we should go back to our own hotel."

"We can, but it is gone midnight and I don't know about you but I'm exhausted. Lets see if Penny has a t shirt you can borrow to sleep in. I can keep my boxers on. There must be toiletries the hotel can give us. It is only for one night." As Joe phoned down to reception Amy went next door to see if Penny had anything she could borrow.

Grinning Penny said "Oh I am disappointed Amy, its an ideal chance to get naked!"

Amy muttered "Don't push it bestie I have had a long day!" As she accepted the t shirt Penny handed her Amy said "Regardless of the drama I am glad we came you were amazing Penny." And giving her friend a quick hug Amy returned to her temporary room.

Joe had washed and was just unwrapping the toothbrushes sent up to their room as Amy entered. Holding one out to her he grinned, "you have to promise not to ravish me tonight, I am too tired!"

Laughing Amy went to use the bathroom. Changing she realised Pennys t shirt didn't exactly cover as much as she'd have hoped but it was better than sleeping in her underwear; so having finished she went back to the bedroom. Climbing into bed she waited for Joe to join her before turning out the light. In the relative security of the darkened room she began to talk.

"Did you believer their story, about Sheldon I mean?"

"Yes, I mean I don't know him or them that well, but from an outsiders viewpoint it seemed genuine as did their concern."

Amy nodded "Yes I know. "

"How do you feel now you know?

"I don't know Joe. What happened, it was beyond awful. But why didn't he tell me? In the past he said he had not ever kissed anyone, been on a date. Penny and Bernie were there when we had that very conversation. He had some weird story about a nun, but there was no mention of a room mate or affair. No mention of being beaten and robbed. He had the chance he could have told me."

"Maybe he was embarrassed, it sounds like he told no-one. But that night maybe, and I don't mean to criticise you, but maybe you didn't give him the chance."

"No. I didn't. All I heard was he had kissed someone before, slept with someone before. He did have other chances though Joe, not just that night."

"And how do you feel now, now you know the rest?"

"I don't know. Sad I guess. Sad for him, that he felt he had to change so much, and sad that we could have had so much more. But what does it change, my knowing now I mean. We have both moved on. Its for the best."

Joe didn't answer. He pulled Amy close and held her. Soon they both fell asleep.

73~73

It was a familiar knocking that woke Penny the next morning.

Knock, knock knock Penny.

Knock, knock knock Penny.

Knock, knock knock Penny.

"Leonard!" Penny shot out of bed. "Leonard wake up its Sheldon, I thought he'd gone home!"

As she opened the door Sheldon said "Penny, do you know where Leonard is? I knocked on his door but there was no answer."

"Hey sweetie he is here, come in. I thought you and Sarah had gone home."

"We couldn't get a flight, we are booked on one that leaves in a few hours. Do you want to join Sarah and I for breakfast?"

"Oh no thanks sweetie you go eat, it'll take me a while to get ready."

"Leonard?" Sheldon asked his friend who was still in bed.

"You go ahead Sheldon, I'll see you at home tomorrow."

Shrugging and waving goodbye, Sheldon left.

"Do you think Amy is hiding, she'd have recognised the knock at least." Leonard grinned.

"I'll text her let her know the coast is clear." And Penny went to fetch her phone.

73~73

Amy was not in the room when Sheldon had knocked. She had woken early and dressed. Waking Joe she told him she would go fetch them some coffee and breakfast and had made her way to the dinning room. Joe was in the shower and hadn't hear the knocking. As Amy made her way back to the room she received Pennys text.

**Ames, Sheldon is back. He just knocked at our door. Thought I should warn you!**

As the doors to the lift opened Amy stopped; there in front of her stood Sheldon and Sarah!

"Amy?" Sheldon was as shocked as she was.

"Hello Sheldon."

"What are you doing here?" He stepped towards her.

"We came back to talk last night, it got late so we stayed in Leonard's room." Amy kept glancing at Sarah who was openly listening to the exchange.

"Amy I'm sorry." Sheldon knew it wasn't enough but he had no idea what to say to make it better.

"Penny told me. Last night her and Leonard told us what had happened. I'm sorry too Sheldon."

Then not waiting for a response Amy stepped round the couple in front of her into the lift and hit the button for her floor leaving Sheldon staring after her.

73~73


	11. Chapter 11

Amy wasn't sure how she got back to the room. Between balancing the coffee and breakfast food, and knocking on the door by the time Joe answered Amy all but fell into his arms.

"What on earth is the matter?" Joe asked seeing Amy white and shaking.

"I just saw Sheldon. He didn't leave."

Removing the bags and drink containers from her hands Joe guided Amy to a chair. "What did he say?" Joe could see how shaken Amy was and was prepared to go find Sheldon and have it out with him if need be.

"He just said sorry." Amy replied "I had just got a text from Penny warning me he was back and I looked up and there he was. Oh god. I just want to go home Joe."

"Look Amy, maybe that is not for the best. If you keep hiding from this, stressing about it, you are going to make yourself ill. It has been months now with the pair of you avoiding each other. Even if you meet to say goodbye it has to be better than this. The alternative is you not meeting Penny and Bernie again or seeing them at social functions. What happens if this play leads to bigger things for Penny, will you not go support her? I am sure Sheldon will so does that mean you cant?"

Amy shook her head "I don't know. Seeing him yesterday and today has just confused me. I thought I hated him."

"You love him Amy. You cant deny it. He loves you too; and the longer you leave it the worse you are making it for yourselves. I am guessing Sheldon was as surprised to see you this morning as you were him."

"Yes. He was with the girl that we saws yesterday."

"OK well why don't you phone Penny, we had said we would see them this morning."

Nodding Amy said "I am not sure what I feel about any of this though. And I know I cant talk to Sheldon yet."

"OK well even if you meet Penny another day to discuss that you need to see her this morning if only to say goodbye."

73~73

"Sheldon come on," Sarah gently led Sheldon back down the hall towards the restaurant. "You need to sit down and then you need some tea."

"Why was she here?"

"She told you, she came back last night and it was late by the time she had finished chatting with Penny."

"She knows."

"Yes Sheldon she does. But she didn't hit you, she didn't cry and she said sorry. I would say all of those were encouraging signs."

"Penny knew she was here. I went and knocked and they didn't tell me."

"No, but then Penny wasn't exactly expecting to see you this morning either was she. She thought we had gone home remember. Come on Sheldon. You need to eat then we have a flight to catch."

Sheldon just sat. Realising he was not about to sort himself out Sarah fetched them both some breakfast and returned to the table. Sheldon hadn't moved he just sat staring at his phone.

"Sheldon why don't you text her? Or call her? Maybe you could meet."

"No, you saw how quick she got away. She didn't want to talk."

"If you aren't going to even make the effort to talk to her drink your tea. We have a plane to catch!

73~73

Amy opened the door to Penny and Leonard. Hugging her friend Penny said "I am sorry Amy. I bet you wished you had stayed in Canada now."

Amy didn't reply.

"Do you want to see him?" Penny asked gently. "He is flying home this morning but I am sure there is time."

"I think I need more time. Last night I needed the time to think about what you had told me, process it. But now I don't know."

"You must have questions Amy, we did I know. And really Sheldon is the only one that can answer them. If you want those answers you will have to talk to him."

"I know."

"Would it be easier if we were with you?"

Amy shrugged. "I wish I knew penny. I thought I did; I thought I hated him. But now I am just more confused."

The knocking on Pennys door stopped the conversation as Penny moved to answer it. There was Sarah.

"Hi penny … oh... oh god I'm sorry. I was just letting you know we had seen... oh god... I'll go."

"Sarah wait." Penny stepped outside the door and said "Is he OK?"

Sarah shook her head no.

"When is your flight?"

"We have to leave in an hour."

"Do you think he would talk to her?"

"I don't know he is barely functioning."

"Amy is the same I want to bang their heads together. I don't know how to make it better."

"Maybe we cant. They need to want to do it themselves."

"I know, and I think they do. They are just not very good at talking, either of them. The relationship was not exactly conventional but it worked for them. They were so happy."

"Well I will go back to the room, text me if you want me to do anything."

"Thanks Sarah." Penny went back into the room and found Leonard and Joe talking quietly while Amy paced.

"Bestie we are going to go. Thank you for inviting us. I will email you when we are home and maybe you can come visit again sometime."

Penny looked at Amy confused. The emotional Amy was gone and had been replaced by the cold hard Amy she had met over three years ago.

Shrugging Joe stood and shook hands with Leonard and kissed Penny.

"I'll look after her don't worry." he whispered and followed Amy out of the door.

Once in the room they were borrowing form Leonard Amy began a sweep to make sure she had left nothing behind.

"Lets go." she muttered and was almost at the door before Joe could take in what was happening.

"Amy our flight isn't for hours."

"No, but we have to go pack and check out of our hotel. I just want to go home."

Joe remained silent and waited on the side-walk for a cab. Climbing in after Amy he saw her glance at the door of the hotel as they pulled away.

"We can wait. You have time to talk to him."

Amy didn't reply she just stared ahead.

Arriving back at their hotel Amy efficiently packed and was tapping her foot waiting for Joe

"We have loads of time." he muttered feeling he was being rushed. The cab to the airport was tense and carrying their small cases between them Joe walked towards the departure lounge.

"Come on then lets go home and put this weekend behind us! Lets go home and pretend it didn't happen, that you are not running away from your future."

As he held the door open for her he watched Amy's face crumple; before he knew it she was sobbing.

"Oh Amy. This is so silly. It doesn't have to be like this. We can stay, sort this out. Please Amy."

Amy nodded. Taking her phone from her Joe found Pennys number.

"Penny? Its Joe. We are at the airport but I think Amy needs to talk this through. Have we missed Sheldon? Had he gone home?"

Listening to Pennys reply he scanned the departure boards. "OK thanks."

Taking Amy's hand he walked her calmly towards the checking desk. Still crying Amy hadn't even registered the conversation and sat on the chair Joe placed her on, wiping her eyes and sniffing.

She didn't see Joe walk the length of the queue looking for Sheldon; or see the startled look on Sheldon's face when Joe pointed in Amy's direction. The first Amy realised what was happening was when Sheldon knelt on the floor in front of her and reached for her hand.

"Amy please don't cry. I don't know what to do when people cry."

Amy looked into his eyes. "You didn't make her cry then?"

"No Amy, she didn't care enough for me to cry over me." Sheldon moved his hand to wipe Amy's tears.

Pulling back she looked at him. "Did you cry over her?"

Closing his eyes at the memory Sheldon nodded. "Once. I cried the night she left with Dylan."

"Did you love her?"

"I thought I did."

"You hurt me Sheldon."

"I know Amy. I never meant too. I didn't want too. When you ran I wanted to run after you but you had gone. I thought you would go to see Penny. When I realised you had really gone, weren't coming back I thought about why you had gone. I knew I couldn't ask you to stay, I know I cant ask you to come back now. All I can do is tell you I am sorry. Tell you how much I love you and hope one day you can forgive me."

"I have so many questions Sheldon, there were so many times you could have told me. We cant do this here. I need to go home."

"Your home is in LA."

"Maybe. For now I am going back to Canada. I have another month or so left then I will decide."

"Can I call you?"

Amy shook her head.

"Are you living with Joe?" Sheldon couldn't help but ask even though he almost didn't want to hear the answer. His sigh of relief when she shook her head again made her look at him directly. "Joe has nothing to do with this. This is about you Sheldon. You and me."

"OK. I am sorry Amy."

"I know." Amy replied realising it was true. "Bye Sheldon." And standing up Amy saw Joe standing not too far away next to Sarah both watching the exchange.

73~73

It was 2 weeks later that Sheldon heard any more about Amy. He was in his spot and considering going to bed even though it was half an hour before his usual bed time. the door opened and Penny came in

"Hey Sheldon. I thought you'd like to know Amy is coming home."

"She is?"

"Yep. Her research is up in two weeks and she is coming home."

"Will she be bringing Joe with her?

"I don't think so, she didn't say. Why? Are you jealous?" Penny asked curiously.

"I have no right to be jealous as Amy pointed out." Sheldon replied flatly.

"That doesn't mean you don't feel it."

"Penny I think we have established it is Amy's feeling that matter."

"No Sheldon, as I have been trying to tell you it takes 2 people to have a relationship. It will never work otherwise."

"Maybe" Sheldon muttered. "But I have no right to ask anything of her."

"Yes you do. If you have feelings for her you should tell her. But everything Sheldon not just the bits you think she wants to hear. You need to learn from all this. Honesty is the important thing."

"Amy may not want to see me."

"No you are right, she might not. And it could be that it takes a long while before you can be friends again. But Sheldon you had something special. I know you thought so and Amy did too, maybe you should fight for it."

Sheldon thought about Pennys advise as he lay in bed. He didn't know if Amy would want to ever talk to him again but he knew he couldn't not try. The image of her crying at the airport still played in his mind along with Joe's words.

When Joe had found him in the queue he had told Sheldon Amy was there. He told him Amy was hurt and confused but then he said "Sheldon if you love her at all please think about this carefully. Amy is right now crying her eyes out because she is leaving and she doesn't know how to make things right between you. If you don't want to loose her forever then you need to start fighting for her."

As he lay in bed now Sheldon knew Joe was right. He had top fight to prove to Amy he did love her and nothing else was more important than that.

73~73

"How about you come to LA with me. Or you go to LA and I stay here." Amy half joked to Joe as they stood in her apartment.

"Oh Amy if I thought for half a second I stood a chance I would be on the next flight out; but we both know we will only ever be friends. However if that lanky so called 'genius' so much as blinks in the wrong way you let me know and I'll come sort him out."

Amy moved to hug her friend. "Thank you for everything Joe, please say you will come visit."

"Maybe Amy. But I am not going to promise."

Nodding Amy said "Well the offer is always there. Even if it is just to meet Ricky!"

Amy was nervous about going home. She had contacted her old landlord and discovered her old apartment was no longer available; but he had another in the same building. Her colleagues at work, curious to know why she had left in the first place, were excited to hear she was coming back. But it was Penny who had cheered her the most. Promising to meet her at the airport and then arranging a girls night for the following evening Amy knew if nothing else she would have her friends to help her.

She needed to collect the key for her new place before she could get in so after lots of tears on seeing her best friend the girls drove to the landlords office. On arriving he told her she had a choice. Her old apartment was now free again, the previous tenants moving out suddenly, or she could have the other apartment.

"I don't know what to do?" She looked at Penny.

"Why don't you want your old apartment back?"

"Because of the memories. How I left."

"You have lots of great memories there too. But you could take the new one. Its in the same building. Look why don't you stay with me tonight we can have a sleepover and you can think about it and we can come back for whichever keys you need tomorrow. Maybe if you can talk it through it will make more sense."

Agreeing Amy apologised to the landlord and the girls returned to Los Robles.

"Will Sheldon and Leonard be there?" Amy asked nervously.

"No I should think they'll still be at work. They knew I was collecting you though."

"Penny I know you normally go over and eat with them and play halo, but I really couldn't face that right now."

"No I know sweetie, Sheldon does too. This is going to take time. Lets just have a girly catch up and you can decide when you are ready for that later."

So leaving her bag in Pennys room Amy settled herself on the sofa and looked around. Nothing had changed. There were a few extra photos on the fridge and a few less bears in the bedroom but Amy smiled as she took in the comforting familiarity of her best friends home.

"I missed this!" she said. "Joe was so kind and the girls at work were friendly but I missed this."

"We missed you too. It really was not the same without you. But you are back now so lets talk about how you want to do this."

"I am not sure. I have thought about it a lot. How hurt I was, how shocked. Then I started to think about if it was the other way round, if I had been in a relationship with someone and they had robbed and beaten me. I don't know if I would have handled it the same way Sheldon did; but I guess it is not something I would have wanted dropped into casual conversation that's for sure. But then I thought maybe what we had didn't mean as much to him."

"Oh Amy it did."

"When I left was he sad?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes. I need to know everything."

"To be honest when you first left he was cold. No emotion. We kept waiting for him to melt down or explode but nothing. Sarah was the one who made him talk, she got him to talk to her then persuaded him to tell us."

"She is pretty." Amy said quietly. "Does she come round much?"

"Yes I suppose."

"Halo? Pizza? Vintage videos?"

Penny nodded.

"Do you think he is sleeping with her?"

"No, I am sure they are just friends. Really Amy its not like that. Actually I think it is because she reminded him of you he kept her so close."

"What do you mean? She is nothing like me to look at and I hate those games."

"Yes but she is into biology. Passionate about it. She listens to him and like you stands up to him.

She has been good for him."

"How do you think she will feel now I'm back?"

"Relieved I would imagine! Sheldon has been not the easiest of people to live with since New York. He was jealous of Joe and I think he thought he may be coming here with you."

"Well I think for now I will settle in at home and work then worry about Sheldon later."

As the words left her mouth the girls heard Leonard and Sheldon outside in the hallway. Watching Amy's face as she strained to listen to his voice, blushing when she saw Penny watching her, Penny knew there was more than a little feeling still there.

Smiling she said "Do you want to go say hi?"

"No" Amy blushed "Not tonight. Maybe tomorrow."

Nodding Penny knew not to push it.

73~73

**A/N: OK, sorry if this chapter is depressing. I kind of depressed myself writing it, but she is back and things should now be getting brighter.**

**Thank you for everyone who has left a review! It is lovely to know what you think.**

**A x**


	12. Chapter 12

Amy took a long while to get to sleep that night. She was very aware that Sheldon was not far away. The security she had felt being in Canada she now realised was more due to distance separating her from Sheldon than maybe the actual problem. Now with him so close Amy could feel her emotions close to the surface.

Laying on the sofa in Pennys living room Amy tossed and turned finally getting herself a glass of water and giving up on even attempting sleep. She replayed her conversation with Penny about Sarah; was it jealously she felt? Maybe, she admitted to herself. The thought of Sheldon moving on, seeing him with someone else made Amy feel physically sick. Maybe she didn't hate him as she had thought.

The next morning Amy looked awful. On little more than an hours sleep she was very grateful for the coffee Penny handed her.

"Are you going to sort out going back to work today?" Penny asked.

"Maybe. I need to sort my apartment out first. I think I have made a decision, I am going to take my old apartment back. At first I thought new apartment for a fresh start, but I cant keep running away. Maybe I need to face things one at a time."

Penny smiled. "I am not working til lunch so how about we go get some breakfast then go back to the landlord. You cant have much stuff to move back in."

"No I only took clothes with me so everything else is there."

"Come on then go shower and we can get going, you look like you need a good breakfast. Did you sleep at all?"

"No not really, my mind was in overdrive."

"Did you reach any decisions?"

"No only I needed to take things a day at a time. Maybe one day things will go back to normal."

Penny gave her friend a hug. "It'll work out Ames don't worry."

73~73

"Leonard we are going to be late!"

"I'm coming Sheldon, stop fussing."

Sheldon shifted his bag across his shoulder. He knew Amy was across the hall and it was taking all his will power not to go and knock on Pennys door. He needed to get to work and remove himself form the temptation.

As Leonard came down the hall Sheldon opened the door and looked at his room-mate in frustration as he began gathering his belongings.

When Leonard joined him Sheldon locked up and they were at the bottom of the first flight of stairs as Sheldon heard Pennys door open. He stopped Leonard crashing into the back of him.

"Amy, I'm telling you there is no such thing as too much coffee! Once we have moved you back in you can go back to tea and cereal but today you need coffee and eggs to kick start you."

Grinning as she saw Leonard in front of her Penny forgot momentarily the impact this meeting may have on her friend.

"Hey sweetie!" penny kissed Leonard hello. "We are just going for breakfast do you want to join us?"

"Leonard come on!" Sheldon muttered, he hadn't taken his eyes off of Amy and even he could see how uncomfortable she felt. The fact she couldn't even look him in the eye in a stair well spoke volumes.

"I need to go to work," Leonard grinned looking at his watch "we are 2 minutes behind schedule already." He winked as he kissed her again. With a wave at Amy he followed Sheldon who was flushed and practically running to get away.

Penny turned to look at Amy.

"You OK?" she asked quietly.

"Not really, but I guess I will have to get used to it."

"Maybe we should do something as a group, then it wont be so intense."

"I don't know Penny. Let me get settled again first."

So the two girls had breakfast and Penny helped Amy settle back in to her old apartment. They went shopping for food and household supplies then Penny said goodbye as she went to work. Left on her own Amy looked around. It was nice to be back. She was glad she hadn't taken the other apartment. This felt natural, the right thing to do. Deciding she needed to get back to work as soon as possible Amy called the university and was delighted that they were happy for her to start back straight away. Deciding she would go back Wednesday, therefore only having a short week to begin with Amy left a message for Penny asking if she wanted to meet up that evening. Calling and leaving the same message for Bernadette Amy smiled.

73~73

Sheldon was quiet on the way to work. Making the most of the silence Leonard didn't say anything until they were pulling into the car-park at Caltech.

"You OK?"

"Yes thank you."

"Sheldon it will get easier. The more you see her it will become less awkward for both of you. You just need to give it time."

"Yes well we will need a lot of that, at the moment she cant even look at me!" And leaving Leonard to lock up the car Sheldon stomped off to his office.

Texting Penny Leonard asking **H****ow****'s**** Amy after this morning? Sheldon not happy.**

S_**he was quiet. I think they need to see each other more. We need to do something in a group.. I am going round tonight I might suggest we join you at the cheesecake factory tomorrow. I will get the evening off work. If it is in a neutral setting and a group of us, it may make it easier.**_

**Worth a try, but good luck telling Sheldon you are not fixing his burger!**

Leonard grinned at the thought of Penny breaking that news but knew she needed to be with Amy for her to even consider going.

73~73

As Sheldon balanced his Thai food on his knee he heard the door across the hall close. He waited expecting Penny to bounce in and help herself to the food on the table. They had long ago increased their order to include her, but Sheldon frowned as the door remained firmly closed.

"Is Penny not joining us?" He asked Leonard curiously

"No she is having a girl night at Amy's."

"Oh." Sheldon put his fork down appetite now gone. "What about the food we have ordered for her?"

"Sheldon, I am sure she would not mind if we ate it or if not we could put it in the fridge for her."

Sheldon nodded at this solution but was uncomfortable too. He kept glancing at the dumplings which seemed to be taunting him.

"It is unacceptable. She should have told us she wasn't coming."

"She did Sheldon she told me! If I had known it would upset you this much I would have told you sooner. I am not sure why you are so upset. You moan if she eats the food and now you are moaning she isn't here! Look I am sure once Amy is settled things will go back to normal." Leonard watched Sheldon for a reaction but seeing none he returned to his own meal.

73~73

"Come on Amy, you cant avoid Sheldon forever. I have even taken the night of work and I am spending that night off at work! it will be fun and I know Raj is dying to see you."

"OK, but I am not walking in there on my own; and as soon as we have eaten I am going home!"

"OK, how about we spend the afternoon together if you are not working and get ready at yours then we can collect Bernie from work and go together?"

"Yes that sounds good." Amy agreed knowing she would be a nervous wreck by that time.

So now Amy found herself watching Penny going through her wardrobe discarding clothes as she did so.

"Is this new? I like it."

"Yes I got it in Canada. But it is to warm to wear here so I doubt I will get the chance to wear it again."

Nodding Penny added it to the growing pile of rejected clothes on the bed.

"Amy what about this?" Penny held up a blouse that was emerald green and very simply cut to emphasise Amy's waist.

"You could wear it with a skirt, it is lovely."

"Joe bought me that for my birthday." Amy smiled. "He knew I hadn't told anyone where I was and said I shouldn't have a birthday without presents so he bought me the blouse and some flowers."

"Have you spoken to him since you got back"

"Yes to tell him I had arrived. But I think he is hurt that I chose to come back. He understood but..."

"Yeah, he cared for you more than I realised at first." Penny acknowledged.

Smiling sadly Amy agreed. "I just didn't feel the same way, it wouldn't have been fair."

"No, you are right. But moving on, that blouse is cool. So pick a skirt and lets get going!"

Feeling more confident once Penny had done her hair and make-up for her, Amy followed Penny to her car and the girls went to collect Bernadette.

By the time they arrived at the cheesecake factory the boys were already there. As they walked in Leonard grinned and nodded towards the door.

"Penny what are you doing?" Sheldon asked.

"I have come for dinner Sheldon, Leonard said you missed me last night!" she added with a grin.

"Yes well tonight I need you working not socialising."

"Oh come on Sheldon everyone here knows your order and the pain that will be inflicted on them if they get it wrong. But if it makes you feel better I will go check your order before they bring it out."

Nodding Sheldon focused for the first time on Amy. She had been stood a little behind Penny and now as she moved to remove her jacket he saw her properly for the first time. She was chatting to Raj who had stood to hug her and taking the opportunity to look at her properly Sheldon realised how different she looked. He guessed Penny was responsible for the hair and make up but the clothes were different too. Good different Sheldon thought. He liked how she did not seem to be hiding behind her clothes. Shaking himself mentally Sheldon turned his attention back to Leonard.

"I thought you said Sarah was coming?"

"She said she was. When I saw her she said she may be late but would have her normal if we ordered before she had arrived." Nodding Sheldon hoped she got here soon.

Amy was very grateful for the attention Raj was paying her. He had moved so she was sat between him and Penny and was now busy filling her in on his and Lucy's on again, off again relationship. Amy was very aware of Sheldon who was sat diagonally across the table, and glancing over she was surprised to see him look away quickly and start talking to Leonard.

The waitress came to take their orders and Sheldon began his long descriptive order much to Pennys amusement. She had obviously coached the waitress before she arrived. Making her repeat his order back three times Sheldon nodded satisfied she had it right then said, "I would also like to order a plain burger no fires small salad. Please do not begin preparing though until you receive our signal."

"Sheldon who's that for? Penny asked frowning.

"Sarah, she is running late." Sheldon stated plainly.

"Oh." Penny glanced at Amy "I hadn't realised she was join us."

"She always joins us on a Tuesday Penny, you should know that you take her order every week!"

Feeling Amy stiffen next to her Penny knew her friend wanted to bolt. She looked at Raj desperately and saw him smile gently at Amy and begin asking her about her work in Canada.

Amy was mid flow in her discussion with Raj when Sarah arrived. She smiled politely then turned back to Raj trying to maintain an even voice. With Sarah sat opposite her Amy couldn't help but be aware how young and pretty she was.

Raj continued to question her as their food was delivered and between mouthfuls Amy described the work she had been doing and was hoping to continue now she was home. Becoming aware that Sarah was listening Amy glanced over.

"I'm sorry," Sarah smiled. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop its just so nice to hear someone talking about something other than comic books or physics! Biology is my field and hearing you talk has made me realise how much I miss it."

Sheldon, beside her, snorted.

"What!" Sarah challenged looking at him. "Sheldon the work Amy has just described is ground breaking and I'm sorry but I find that far more interesting than monopoles or black holes."

Amy grinned seeing the stunned look on the faces of Sheldon, Leonard and Raj.

"Maybe when you are back at work I could come see your lab?" Sarah asked shyly. Amy eyed the girl opposite her.

"Sure. It will take me a few days to get settled back and started again but sure, maybe one day next week."

"Sarah we have a lot on..." Sheldon interrupted not at all keen for Amy and Sarah to form any kind of bond

"Oh Sheldon I am sure you can manage for one morning without me." And grinning her thanks at Amy Sarah returned her attention to Sheldon and began to talk to about the work he had asked her to complete today slowly calming him down form his near panic attack.."

As the meal drew to a close Leonard said "We should do this more often. Its nice."

"Leonard we do it every Tuesday!" Sheldon commented.

"No we don't. Penny is never with us and it has been ages since Amy joined us too. It is nice."

Sheldon glance at Amy and saw her looking at him.

He didn't break eye contact as he said quietly "Yes it has been nice."

As they paid the bill and stood the group moved together towards the car-park.

Amy who had ridden over with Penny and Bernadette realised she didn't have her car as Penny had driven.

"Amy you can come with us, we'll drop you home." Penny smiled.

Nodding Amy smiled at Sarah and said "Just let Penny know when you are free and we will set something up." then waving goodbye to the others Amy reluctantly followed Penny, Leonard and Sheldon to Pennys car.

73~73

With Penny driving Sheldon was faced with a dilemma, normally he let Leonard sit in the front but tonight that would mean he would need to sit tin the back with Amy. They had not spoken all evening and he was feeling uncomfortable. As they reached the car Leonard moved to the passenger seat in the front and Sheldon sighed, Amy glanced at him and smiled nervously. Climbing in they fastened their seat belts but didn't speak. Glancing at them in the rear view mirror Penny frowned.

"So Amy, I told you Sarah was cool, you should see her whoop these guys at halo!"

Amy laughing looked at Sheldon who was frowning.

"She whoops you too." he muttered causing Amy to chuckle aloud; he glanced at her still frowning.

"And she prefers biology!" Amy grinned "smart girl."

At this Sheldon snorted causing Amy to raise her eyebrow at him. This time he didn't look away but muttered "Nobody's perfect!"

"No they are not." Amy said looking straight at him.

Breaking the eye contact first Sheldon looked at his hands clasped on his knees.

"You can give Sarah my number." Amy said quietly beside him causing him to look at her again.

"I don't have it. You changed your number when you left."

"Penny has it. You can get it off her and give it to Sarah." Sheldon just nodded. As he watched Amy climb out and walk into her building Sheldon realised Amy had just given him permission to have her new number. Heartened slightly Sheldon smiled.

73~73


	13. Chapter 13

Amy settled back into work quickly. She realised how much she had missed her friends at work as well as at home. Having settled back at home too Amy realised the only thing that was different now from before she left was her relationship with Sheldon. She had been back over a week now and apart from the meeting at the cheesecake factory Amy hadn't seen Sheldon since. She had met up with Penny and Bernadette at the weekend when the boys were paint-balling and even spent an evening at Pennys; but she had managed to avoid seeing Sheldon on each occasion.

Penny was worried. Amy was still not willing to talk about her feelings and Sheldon was becoming more withdrawn. She knew he had hoped once Amy was home he would get a chance to talk to her and re build their friendship if nothing else. Penny had told him to call her but he just shook his head and walked away. Not knowing what else to do without pressuring them Penny gave Sheldon Amy's number and asked him to pass it on to Sarah.

Maybe if Sarah spoke to Amy she would make more progress.

73~73

"I don't know when you are to visit Sarah, I was just given the number by Penny and asked to pass it on so here it is."

"But she didn't say when? "

"No. Sarah look I am not a messenger just ring her!" And Sheldon turned back to his white boards.

Shrugging Sarah pulled out her phone and dialled the number Sheldon had given her.

"Dr Fowler? Hi its Sarah, we met the other night, yes Sheldon has just passed me your number and I wondered if we could set up that visit?"

Listening to Amy's response Sarah didn't notice Sheldon had stopped writing and was listening carefully to the conversation going on behind him.

"That's fantastic thank you. No, no I'm sure that date will be fine I will make sure I am there by 9."

Saying goodbye Sarah moved to the planner on the wall and wrote on it that she would be out the following day.

"What are you doing?" Came Sheldon's voice from just behind her.

"I am visiting Amy tomorrow, I am writing it up so you don't forget."

"You haven't asked if you can go."

"No, but we have spoken about this, any time I am out of the office I will make up. In fact I have made a start and have already typed up that last batch of files you have given me, so if you have any more..."

Sheldon turned away. He knew he couldn't stop Sarah going, she had been honest from her first day that her true ambition lay in a different field, he just didn't relish the idea of her and Amy comparing notes on him.

73~73

As she followed Amy around the lab and listened to her explain the research Sarah grew more withdrawn.

"Is everything OK?" Amy asked noticing how quiet the young girl had become.

"Yes" Sarah smiled, "it is just I have realised that as much as I love working for Sheldon, and I really do love it, this is what I want to be doing."

Amy nodded. "Yes I guess working in a field that is not your own is not as fulfilling."

Sarah just nodded and moved to look at the notes pinned up on the board. Looking at her watch she realised she had been her 2 hours already and Sheldon was expecting her back to get his lunch.

Reluctantly turning to face Amy she smiled. "I just wanted to thank you, I know things are not easy with you and Sheldon at the moment, so for you to show me round, make me feel welcome well I really appreciate it. I hadn't realised how much I missed it and I needed to do this to re-motivate myself. I noticed on your board they are advertising for lecturers. That is my dream."

"Then you need to follow it." Amy smiled.

Nodding Sarah held out her hand "Thanks Amy. Now I had better go, green jello to deliver and all that!" she winked and with a wave she left Amy and returned to her car making her way back to Caltech.

73~73

Amy stared at her phone in amazement as it rang. This was the third time and she was still not brave enough to answer it.

Why would Sheldon be calling? And what was so urgent he would be so persistent?

Taking a deep breath Amy answered

"Sheldon?"

"Why? Amy I know you are angry with me, I know you are not going to forgive me; but why do you feel it necessary to interfere with my work?"

"Sheldon I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Sarah! She spends 2 hours with you and suddenly we are not good enough for her a Caltech. She has spent the afternoon rabbiting on about the wonderful Dr Fowler and right this minute is filling in an application form."

"Sheldon I have had no input in Sarah's decision. She noticed a job on a board here and said it was her dream to lecture. Did you not know this? Surely she told you; she seems very open about her dreams and ambitions."

"Well if she leaves I will blame you!" Sheldon hung up leaving Amy sat staring at the phone in her hand.

Hitting Pennys number Amy said "Hey bestie, you wouldn't happen to have Sarah number would you?"

"Err... yes. Is everything OK?"

"Yes, yes, she was interested in a job and I wanted to give her some advise if she gets through to the interview."

"Oh OK cool. She is really into teaching isn't she. Its weird how the guys hate lecturing yet it is what she loves. She has helped all of them loads with their lectures, they will miss her if she goes."

"Yes so I have been informed."

"Why?" Penny detected the heavy sarcasm in Amy's tone Amy what has happened.

"Oh just Sheldon blaming me for taking his precious Sarah away."

"Oh dear." Penny sighed. "Maybe you shouldn't call Sarah then. Things aren't exactly friendly with you and Sheldon you don't want to make it worse."

"But I haven't done anything Penny!"

"No I know Ames, but Sheldon isn't exactly dealing with you being back very well. In fact lets be honest neither of you are. We haven't had a group get together since the cheesecake factory because one or other of you comes up with an excuse. If Sarah leaves and goes to work with you well to be honest Amy I am not sure how you and Sheldon will be able to rebuild your friendship."

"It wasn't me who lied Penny and I haven't encouraged Sarah to leave Sheldon." Hanging up without waiting for Pennys response Amy sat back down and thought about Pennys words.

She really hadn't encouraged Sarah and it wasn't even as if Sarah had got the job. Amy tried to get back to work but she couldn't stop thinking about the anger in Sheldon voice.

Giving up on work she grabbed her jacket and drove to Caltech. The chances are Sheldon would have left already but maybe Sarah was still there and they could chat. As she made her way through the corridors Amy became more nervous. She hoped Sheldon had left.

73~73

"Amy?" Sheldon looked stunned as he looked round from his board to see her standing in the doorway "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk Sheldon."

"If this is about Sarah working for you..."

"For crying out loud Sheldon she wouldn't be working for me! And no that's not why I'm here. We need to talk about what happened."

Sheldon carefully recapped his pen and placed it down. Looking at Amy he nodded but didn't speak. He wasn't sure how she was going to approach this so was nervous.

"Sheldon I don't want to fight. I don't want it to be so awkward we cant be in the same room together."

"OK." Sheldon replied cautiously

"Sheldon I am not sure here is the best place to discuss this."

"OK. Do you want to come back to mine?"

"No. Look why don't we go get something to eat? Somewhere we are not likely to be interrupted by our friends or colleagues."

"Amy it is vintage video game night. The others are expecting me."

"OK." Amy shrugged.

"That's it, you are not going to argue?"

"No Sheldon, I had hoped we could at some point be friends again but if video games are more important then I think I know where I stand. Please tell Sarah I will be in touch." And spinning on her heel Amy left.

She sat in her car fighting back the tears. He didn't care. She had hoped he would want at least friendship. Penny had hinted he was sad. But no, video games were more important. Swiping at the tear that had trickled down her cheek Amy took a deep breath. Maybe her bestie would be open for a girls night. Amy felt the need for wine and chocolate and girly company.

73~73

"Bestie I tried. I went to his office. I thought if we could go somewhere and talk it would make it easier. All he said was it was vintage video night." Amy shrugged and sipped her wine again. "He blames me for Sarah wanting to pursue her dreams; and now we will never be able to hang out as a group again because we cant be in the same room as each other."

"Look Amy he is a sore looser you know that. Sarah will be here in a minute, maybe if we explain how this is affecting him she will reconsider."

"Why should she though?" Amy said frustrated. "Why should she give up her dreams for him he wouldn't even give up a video game for any one else!"

Penny sighed frustrated. "For goodness sake! OK stay here." And leaving Amy sat sipping her wine Penny left and went across the hall. Before she could register Penny had gone she was back dragging a protesting Sheldon with her. Shoving him onto the sofa Penny snapped "Now sort it out!"

And slamming the door behind her left them staring after her stunned.

73~73

Amy and Sheldon stared at each other.

"Why did Penny do that? I was winning."

Amy shrugged "Maybe we need to talk Sheldon and Penny is just trying to help."

"Sheldon I don't want us to fight."

"Me either."

"Really?"

"Yes of course. I never wanted any of this Amy. Any of it. It just seemed to suddenly explode out of control."

"Yes well maybe some of it could have been avoided."

"Yes. I know. But Amy I wasn't deliberately trying to deceive you. I just wanted to forget. Forget I had been so stupid and naïve. Forget I had fallen for someone so shallow she could stand by and watch me beaten and robbed. Amy it was not exactly something I wanted people to know about."

"I know Sheldon but I was your girlfriend. I told you everything. I thought you felt for me the same I felt for you. You were my best friend and I trusted you."

"I know." Sheldon sighed. "Amy in the beginning whenever Penny or Leonard teased me about my lack of knowledge sexually, I couldn't exactly tell them I had had an affair. And once they made the assumption I was a virgin it was easy to go along with. When I met you it was worse. I wanted to ignore what had happened more than anything. I wanted what we had to be real and so I let you believe what you wanted."

"That night, the night you left, when you started talking about the comics, I suddenly realised I wanted you. All the feelings I had held so tightly restrained just seemed to take over. And Amy it wasn't like with her. It was nothing like it. With you I felt like I could finally be me. But I was wrong. And in making so big a mistake I hurt you and drove you away."

"Sheldon I had no idea. None at all. When we were... intimate... well I had expected it to be awkward, quick, painful, all the things your read about the first time. But it was so different from that, you were so confident and it was more than I had ever dreamed. When I asked you where you had learnt that I guess I was half joking, expecting some kind of romantic response about how I had inspired you. The last thing I expected was your confession that you had kissed someone had had an affair with someone.

I know having heard the whole story that I too made judgements. And Sheldon what happened to you, well it was truly awful. But I keep coming back to the fact you let me believe I was your first."

Sheldon buried his head in his hands sinking into the seat and said "I know. I'm sorry. Amy I don't know what to say. I loved you. I didn't want you to look at me with pity. I didn't need it; I just wish none of this sorry mess had happened."

Amy sipped her wine and looked at Sheldon. She knew he was being honest.

"Sheldon can we be friends?" She asked quietly.

Lifting his head Sheldon looked at her "Really?" He asked hopefully

"Yes, Sheldon I told you I don't want to fight. I want to be able to sit with my friends and not worry that my being there makes it awkward; and most of all Sheldon I have missed you."

"I have missed you too Amy, more than you know."

73~73

Penny looked up as Sheldon re-entered his apartment.

"Everything OK?" She asked curiously.

"Yes. And thank you Penny." Sheldon nodded. He didn't take up his spot on the sofa though he just went to his room. Leonard looked at Penny. "Well? Do you think they have made up?"

"I don't know. I had better go see if Amy is OK."

Crossing the hall Penny wasn't sure what she would find but was surprised to find Amy sat on the sofa her eyes closed wine in her hand.

"Amy? Are you OK?"

Looking at her friend Amy smiled. "Yes I think so. We have called a truce. Agreed to be friends. At least now we should be able to be in the same room hopefully without the tension."

"Good. Are you happy with that?" Penny asked looking closely at Amy. "Its just you don't exactly look happy and neither did Sheldon."

"Penny I loved him. So much. I trusted him. It will take time to rebuild that trust."

"But you will try? To move forward I mean."

"Yes. I will join you on Tuesdays and maybe even Fridays. We will see how it goes."

73~73

"So Amy what will you have?" Penny asked grinning seeing Amy sat at the table the next Tuesday.

"Lemonade please bestie," Amy smiled "and the fish."

Turning to Sarah Amy asked, "So how did it go?"

"Not great. I was so so nervous. But they said they were impressed and would get back to me once they had received references."

Amy turned to Sheldon "Have you written it?"

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Sarah's reference, have you written it?"

"Err... not yet, I've been busy."

Amy held out her hand. Sheldon frowned. "Come on."

Muttering Sheldon reached into his bag and pulled out the paper work handing it to Amy. For the next 10 minutes Amy drafted a reference onto a napkin making sure she had covered each of the sections on the paperwork Sheldon had given her. Handing the paper back with the napkin she smiled sweetly. "There you go, as you are so busy this should save you time, just copy what I have written and I am sure the job will be secure."

Sarah hugged Amy, "Thank you Amy! If I get this it will be thanks to you!"

"Told you!" Sheldon muttered.

"No Sarah it will be because you are good at your job and bring a passion to the classroom. And because your current boss has written you a glowing reference!" Amy smirked.

Sulking Sheldon proceeded to ignore Amy and Sarah.

"What's wrong now?" Penny asked returning with their food.

"Sheldon is sulking because I have helped him write a reference for Sarah." Amy grinned.

Laughing Penny said "I am sure Sarah will still come play halo with you Sheldon."

73~73

Leaving the cheesecake factory Amy offered to drive Sheldon home as Leonard was waiting for Penny to finish work.

"I was going to get a ride with Sarah." Sheldon said nervously looking between the two girls.

"Oh its OK Sheldon, Sarah grinned "I am sure I can cope without the running commentary on my driving and road worthiness of me car; and at least if Amy gives you a lift home I have a chance she will make you fill in that form."

So Sheldon sat beside Amy and said "Will you, come in and fill the form in with me?"

"Do I need too? You only have to copy what I have written."

"Oh. OK," Sheldon was disappointed. "I don't need to add anything else?"

"No. but I can come in if you want?" Amy was having trouble reading Sheldon's body language

"I would like that." Sheldon said and looking at him Amy saw him smiling.

Smiling back Amy nodded "OK, but I expect you to write exactly what I tell you."

Sheldon chuckled "OK" then sat back and watched the streets of Pasadena pass by. He was happy.

73~73


	14. Chapter 14

It felt odd being in 4A with just Sheldon. Amy looked around and stood awkwardly by the counter as Sheldon made them both tea. He kept glancing at her almost as if checking she was still there. Moving away to find a comfortable chair Amy chose the arm chair not noticing Sheldon's frown as he brought the tea over.

Accepting the cup from him with a smile Amy said brightly, "so come on then lets get this reference written."

Sheldon moved to get the paper work and napkin out of his bag along with a pen before returning to the sofa. Laying the paper out between them Sheldon set the pen down.

"I don't want to do this."

"I know Sheldon but think about Sarah. She is a natural teacher. We know how hard it is to lecture, it is the part of our job we try to do as little as possible. But if someone as enthusiastic as Sarah can go into the classroom then maybe kids out there will benefit. Penny said she has helped you guys with your lectures. If she can help you then think what she can do if she can get young minds to love science like we do."

Nodding Sheldon sighed and picked up the pen. He dutifully copied down Amy's words.

"I am not sure they will believe I have written this he remarked. Its a bit hippy dippy."

Grinning Amy said "Just sign it!"

Watching as he signed with a flourish Amy held out her hand for the paper. Handing it over reluctantly Sheldon said "I might make you interview all my new prospective assistants as punishment for this!"

Laughing Amy said "Deal."

She stood up and moved to retrieve her bag and jacket.

"Are you leaving?" Sheldon asked

"Well yes. I only came to help you fill in the form; and as I said you didn't need me for that even."

"No I guess."

"It was nice tonight Sheldon."

"Yes it was." he smiled. "Thank you for helping me."

Amy made her way to the door. "I'll see you soon, night!" and with a wave she was gone.

Sheldon sat back down on his spot. It had been nice. For the first time since Amy had left him all those months ago Sheldon felt something like hope. Maybe they could be friends again after all. He daren't hope for any more than that, not yet anyway. But to be able to sit together just the two of them without accusations, well it had been really nice. Taking their cups to the sink Sheldon washed and dried them before going to get ready for bed. That night Sheldon slept well.

73~73

Amy looked at the paper work Sheldon had filled in. She knew how hard that had been for him. Seeing him and Sarah together Amy did not feel jealousy as she had expected. She could see the feelings they had for each other were not romantic but based on friendship. Tonight Amy felt she had taken a step closer to reclaiming Sheldon's friendship too. As she sat on her sofa she sent Penny a text.

**Went back with Sheldon. He filled in Sarah application. Home now. Ax**

She knew she wouldn't have to wait long for a reply and she wasn't disappointed.

**Amy that's great! I am glad you are able to be friends again xx**

Smiling Amy placed her phone on the table and went to get ready for bed. Having showered and put on her pyjamas she began to tidy round. Pouring herself a glass of water to take with her to bed Amy locked her front door and picked up her phone off the table. Looking down she saw she had received a message. Opening it she smiled.

**I enjoyed tonight. Thank you Amy. Sx**

Amy went to sleep smiling

73~73

Amy was delighted when on the following Friday she got a text from Sarah telling her she had been offered the job. Amy was also pleased that Sarah invited Amy to join her and Penny on a night at the local bar to celebrate that evening. Having no other plans Amy gladly accepted and was ready and waiting when the girls arrived to collect her. Amy wore the green blouse Penny had admired previously and was glad she had when she saw the other girls had dressed up too. At the bar Penny was quick to order both wine and shots and it wasn't long before Amy could feel the affects the alcohol was having on her.

"So Amy tell me," Sarah said "you and Sheldon, he seems really happy lately have you kissed and made up?"

Amy blushed and shook her head no.

"So he is only happy because I am leaving!" Sarah laughed.

"No!" Amy was quick to reassure her. "No he isn't happy you are going, far from it. I meant no we hadn't kissed and made up, not in the sense I think you were implying. We have made peace though."

"I'm glad. The Sheldon I have seen this past week is the happiest I have seen him. You had already gone when I met him and although we have had some fun I can see know why everyone was as worried as they were. Poor guy really did suffer."

Amy was thoughtful. She realised she didn't really want to talk about her and Sheldon tonight; but knew it would appear rude to ignore the curiosity of her friends.

"I am glad he is happy." Amy answered honestly.

"Yes me too." Sarah said "I know he was worried, about you being back. I think he was scared you would judge him. On what happened. It is nice to see you haven't."

Penny watched Amy closely knowing until Sarah everyone had avoided questioning how much Sheldon and Amy had discussed his past.

"Lets just say I regret everything that happened; both to Sheldon before we met and the events that led to my leaving. But tonight I don't want to dwell on it lets just focus on celebrating your good fortune!"

Amy quickly downed another shot and hoped Sarah would leave the subject alone.

It was many hours and numerous drinks later that the girls made their way out of the club in search of a cab.

"Ames why don't you stay at mine, you don't have to get up tomorrow and Sarah is staying." Too tired to argue Amy agreed. She just wanted her head to stop spinning.

By the time the girls had climbed the 4 flights of stairs to 4B they could barely stand.

"Penny I don't feel well." Amy mumbled.

"Oh God" Penny was trying to get the key in the lock and failing. Their chatter and banging had awoken Sheldon who was suddenly there scowling at them

"Is it really necessary to make that much noise?" He demanded, then taking one look at Amy's pale face seeing her on the verge of vomiting he rushed to her side. "Penny what have you done to Amy?"

Sarah sniggered. Turning on her Sheldon snapped "Its not funny!" He led Amy into 4A and lay her on the sofa before fetching a yellow bowl from under the sink along with a towel. Making sure she was safely laying down he fetched a glass of water and some pain killers.

"Drink this." he said softly helping her sit up. He turned to glare at Penny who was standing in the doorway. He stood and grabbing her keys opened the door for her. He then fetched two glasses of water and some pills; setting them on the table.

"I will make sure Amy is OK, you two need to drink that he pointed at the water. We will talk about it in the morning Penny." Heleft the two girls staring after him.

"Wow he can be masterful when he wants." Sarah grinned, "Amy must bring out his protective side, shame she missed it!"

Sniggering Penny handed Sarah her water. "I think we had better sleep; when he said he'd be back he wasn't joking!"

Sheldon fetched a pillow and blanket from the cupboard and set them on the end of the sofa. Shaking Amy gently he said "Amy, do you need the bathroom?"

"Need sleep.." was all she mumbled in reply.

Sheldon shook his head, he knew from bitter past experience alcohol and Amy didn't really mix. He moved the table out of the way and lay the towel on the floor placing the bucket on top of it. He removed Amy's glasses and covered her with the blanket. Then he sat down for a while making sure her breathing was regular before returning to his room. Sheldon left his door open and lay on his bed listening. Realising he would not sleep with Amy on the sofa in that state he went back to the living room and sat in the arm chair. It was like that Amy saw him when she opened her eyes the next morning.

Groaning and grabbing her head she mumbled "Sheldon?"

Jumping up he moved to her side. "Are you OK?" Handing her the water he watched as she drank it all then went to fetch her some more along with some more pills.

"Why am I here?" she asked eventually laying back down a hand over her eyes to block out the light.

"Well you returned home last night in a bad way and then noise of the 3 of you trying to gain access to Pennys apartment woke me. You looked ill so I brought you in her to keep an eye on you. Amy why were you so drunk?"

"I don't remember. I think we were celebrating Sarah new job."

Snorting Sheldon said "You wait here, I am just going to check they are OK." Taking pills with him Sheldon went across the hall and using his emergency key let himself in. Sarah was laying on the sofa still asleep and snoring softly. Sheldon fetched some water and placing it next to the pills he had fetched he made his way to Pennys bedroom. Penny was not in bed. From the sounds he could hear coming from the bathroom Sheldon figured she was not fairing quite so well as Amy and Sarah. Knocking he said "Penny? I have left pills and water by your bed make sure you take them." Then leaving he return to 4A.

Amy was not on the sofa when he returned. He could hear water running so figuring she was taking a shower Sheldon began to make toast. While the toast was in the toaster Sheldon fetched a t shirt. from his wardrobe and knocking on the door told Amy she could wear it if she wanted. He also included a clean pair of socks and a pair of boxer shorts that his mother had bought him which he knew he would never wear. At least with some clean clothes Amy would feel a little better he hoped.

Returning to the kitchen he made tea and put the toast on plates. He wasn't sure Amy would want to eat but a little toast if she did was probably the safest thing.

Looking up his eyes widened when he saw Amy stood in just his t shirt. and socks. She had damp hair and his socks reached her knees. Closing his eyes momentarily he hoped she had his boxers on under the t shirt. Trying hard to ignore the feeling stirring in him Sheldon smiled, "How are you? Feeling better?"

Amy smiled shyly "I'm embarrassed. I cant believe I was so drunk. Thank you for caring for me Sheldon."

Biting his tongue against what he wanted to say for fear of scaring her Sheldon said "I have made toast would you like some?"

"Yes please." And moving to sit down Amy gratefully accepted the mug of tea and plate of toast.

"So I take it you had fun last night?"

"I guess. I don't remember much to be honest." Amy answered not looking at Sheldon. Whilst in the shower bits of her conversation with Sarah had come back and Amy felt uncomfortable that talk of their relationship had led her to get in the state she did.

Sheldon noticed Amy was uncomfortable and changed the subject slightly. "Your bestie appears in a worse state than you! Sarah is still asleep, at least she was. But Penny sounded like her evening, if fun at the time, was coming back to haunt her now!" Sheldon snorted, slight humour in his voice.

"Oh dear. Should I go see if she is OK?"

"No I have left them pills and water and it is Pennys fault you are feeling as you are."

"She didn't pour the drink down my throat Sheldon it was my choice."

Nodding in acknowledgement Sheldon said "As long as you are feeling better now."

"Yes Sheldon, thanks to you."

"Amy why don't you stay here today. I don't think you should drive as you had a lot to drink yesterday. You need to rest. I will get Leonard to drive you home later."

"Are you sure? I don't want to put you out."

"It wont put me out."

"Thank you Sheldon."

Removing her plate and mug Sheldon said "I am just going to shower and dress, make yourself at home" and left Amy as he made his way to the bathroom. Sheldon stayed under the shower for a long time. He had not had feelings like this since just after Amy left all those months ago. Now she was back and here he was once again under a cold shower.

It was too soon to go there, Sheldon thought but right now the thought of Amy in his t shirt sat on his sofa was playing havoc with his control. Now Amy had agreed to stay for the day he needed to focus and make sure she didn't realise how he felt.

Returning to his bedroom Sheldon dressed and returned to find Amy curled up on the sofa with the TV on half asleep covered in a blanket. Smiling Sheldon quietly made more tea and placing a cup in front of her moved to go check on the girls across the hall. Both were now up and sat on the sofa looking sorry for themselves. On seeing Sheldon enter Penny held up her hand

"Sheldon please, I cant take a lecture. Thank you for the water and pills though sweetie. Is Amy OK?"

"Yes no thanks to you two. What made you get so drunk?"

"I cant remember." Penny groaned.

Shaking his head he left them and sent a text to Leonard

**Your girlfriend is a little fragile. She has got Amy and Sarah drunk and I am nursing Amy. You might want to check on Penny later.**

Leonard had been spending increasing hours at the university lately and Sheldon knew he was hoping if he could secure more funding he could maybe afford to leave Los Robles and get a place of his own. Sheldon seeing Amy was still asleep sat in his spot near Amy's feet and watched the TV. She had put on some home improvement programme which Sheldon was not at all interested in but Amy appeared to be hugging the remote and Sheldon did not feel brave enough to retrieve it. Soon his lack of interest in the programme and his lack of sleep the previous evening meant Sheldon was also asleep in no time.

When he returned an hour later this is how Leonard found them; both asleep on opposite ends of the sofa their feet touching. Leonard grinned and let himself back out quietly.

73~73


	15. Chapter 15

Having left Sheldon and Amy sleeping Leonard knocked on Pennys door. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw her.

"Feeling rough?" He asked with a grin.

"Don't! Just don't Leonard, I have had Sheldon lecturing me I don't need it from you too."

"What happened? I had Dr Whackadoodle text moaning at me telling me I had to come home and care for you. How come you are so rough?"

"I don't know. One minute we were happily discussing Amy and Sheldon building bridges and the next … well I don't remember."

"Talking of building bridges I have just been over there and they are both asleep together on the sofa!"

"Noooo! Wow! Well maybe my pain is not for nothing after all. Sarah has gone home. Do you want to come in?" She realised they were still stood in the door way. "We could order pizza."

"Sure why not." and closing the door Leonard followed his girlfriend into her apartment.

It was the door closing that woke Sheldon. Waking with a jump he bolted upright causing his legs to knock Amy's waking her up too.

For a second they sat staring at each other. Feeling suddenly embarrassed that Amy had caught him sleeping too Sheldon jump up and said "tea?" over his shoulder, and busied himself in the kitchen.

Amy didn't reply. She was mentally cataloguing her faculties and was pleased to realise her hangover had passed.

Standing slowly she moved towards the kitchen. "Id love some tea. I am feeling much better Sheldon thank you so much for letting me sleep it off. I am sorry I have been such bad company."

"Amy I am glad you are feeling better. You should be careful though it really isn't wise to get that drunk."

"No, I know Sheldon. And with the headache I woke with earlier I think I have learnt enough not to do it again."

"Hhmmm..." was Sheldon's only response, he had heard Penny make the same vow on numerous occasions! Handing Amy her mug of tea Sheldon said "Would you like me to see if Leonard is available to drive you home?"

"Eerrrmm... no it is OK. I will finish my tea then go find my clothes. I cant exactly go home dressed like this. Then I will call a cab. I really don't want to disrupt your weekend any more than I have already." Amy took a large gulp of tea burning her mouth. She suddenly felt very self conscious. She was sat in just a t shirt and Sheldon was obviously keen for her to go. Looking round to see if she could spot her clothes she tried to recall where she had left them.

"What's wrong?" Sheldon asked seeing the panic beginning to rise in her face.

"My clothes, where did I leave them?"

"They are folded in the bathroom. Would you like me to see if Penny has something more suitable for you to wear to travel home in?"

"No no, I will just put those back on." Amy stood and bolted for the bathroom.

Watching her hasty retreat Sheldon wondered what had caused the sudden panic. He replayed their conversation and frowned. Had Amy thought he wanted her gone? Did he want her to go?

No. He realised seeing her dash to leave the room had made him think of her leaving before; but while seeing her with very little clothing did make him uncomfortable he more than anything wanted her to stay.

As Amy exited the bathroom Sheldon took a deep breath "Amy, you don't have to go. I don't want you to go. I am sorry if you thought I did. Its just... well, we have just started communicating again. I don't want to pressure you or make you uncomfortable."

Amy looked at Sheldon, "You don't want me to go?"

Sheldon shook his head. "No, I know you felt unwell but it was nice having you here. Like before."

Amy nodded. "I liked it too. Sheldon maybe I should go. Today. But perhaps another time we can maybe do something." Amy felt herself blush. "With the others of course!" she added quickly in case Sheldon thought she was suggesting a date.

"OK," Sheldon looked at her trying to work out what she was thinking. "Listen finish your tea and I will see if Leonard is across the hall he is probably with Penny."

Nodding Amy sat back down.

"Are you hungry?" Sheldon asked suddenly realising Amy had not eaten anything apart from 1 slice of toast hours ago.

"I am actually."

"Shall I order pizza?"

"That would be lovely Sheldon thank you." Sheldon grinned it meant she wasn't leaving straight away.

73~73

Amy didn't get home in the end until gone 6 o'clock that Saturday. She left in plenty of time for Sheldon to do his laundry but with the promise that the following weekend she would take him and Leonard to dinner as thanks for them looking after her and Penny.

Once home Amy stripped and got in the shower. She was tired again so felt relieved to put on her pyjamas and lay on the sofa. She sent Penny a text to check she was feeling better.

**Hey bestie! Hope your head is not too sore. I was shocked to discover what a good nurse Sheldon made! Thank Leonard for giving me a ride home.. Ax**

Pennys response made her laugh.

**He may make a good nurse but his bedside manner leaves a lot to be desired! Sarah called it masterful, I thought he was mean!**

That night Amy slept well. She was happy Sunday morning that she had no worked to do; so started doing some household jobs. She was surprised when she got a text from Sheldon informing her that everyone was going to meet at Sheldon's then go to the park, the boys to fly kites and Penny, Lucy and Sarah to sunbathe. Sheldon wanted to know if Amy wanted to join them.

Amy hesitated before replying. She was not keen on sunbathing nor kite flying really but it would be nice to spend time with her friends. However the more she thought about it the more awkward she felt about Sarah being there. She liked Sarah. She was bright, funny and obviously a good friend to Sheldon; but in the back of Amy's mind Sarah's comment about Sheldon not being happy while Amy was away made Amy very conscious of the fact Sarah was observing the group, watching their interactions from slightly outside and she didn't feel comfortable with that.

Deciding to decline this time Amy replied that she had household chores still to finish but maybe another time. Sighing she sat on the sofa. She knew she needed to get used to Sarah being part of the group but her newly established friendship with Sheldon still felt too fragile to be inspected closely yet.

Amy was surprised therefore when 2 hours later Sheldon's signature knock sounded on her door. Opening it curiously she found herself faced with Sheldon holding not only his kite but a bag which smelt delicious.

"Hi" he grinned somewhat shyly. "The others decided to have a picnic. I don't care for eating outside so I took the liberty of ordering some food for you too and thought, only if you wanted too of course, we could eat together."

"Oh Sheldon that is nice. Come on come in."

Sheldon followed Amy, closing the door behind himself.

"Who brought you over?"

"Leonard. We had gone to fetch the food for everyone and it was while there I decided to come here. Penny doesn't know so expect a text any minute when Leonard goes back."

Amy grinned. "What about Sarah wont she feel like you have just left her there?"

"Why should she? It is not like I was on a date." Sheldon looked at Amy closely. "Amy I don't feel like that for Sarah, you do know that don't you?"

"Yes; but as you have left and not told anyone I thought she might find it odd."

"Oh she was so busy telling Bernadette about her new job I doubt shell even notice I've gone!"

Amy had laid out some plates and together her and Sheldon pulled out the food. He had brought round sandwiches and pasta salad and milkshakes.

Grinning he reaching to the bottom of the bag.

"Chocolate pudding!"

He held up the containers with flourish and Amy laughed. "How you stay so slim is a mystery?" she laughed as she set glasses and cutlery down on the table too. Just as they began to eat Amy's phone chimed. Sheldon said "told you!" and he laughed as Amy read Pennys message.

**I cant believe Sheldon left kite flying for you!**

Amy frowned. "What's wrong?" Sheldon asked suddenly concerned at the look on Amy's face.

"Sheldon had you finished flying your kite?"

"Err.. yes.. well the others were going to carry on but..." he trailed off.

"Sheldon you didn't have to spoil your fun for me. I already wrecked your Saturday."

"Amy you didn't wreck anything; neither did you ask me to come here today. I wanted to see you." Sheldon could feel the blush heating his cheeks but he continued. "I like spending time with you and I missed it. Do you mind?"

"No Sheldon I missed it too and this is a lovely surprise."

Nodding Sheldon continued eating. Conversation after Pennys text was a little stilted but gradually as the talk turned to work, then their friends the tension eased and as Amy moved to clear away their lunch she grinned "So were you loosing?"

"No! I will have you know I had almost won Howard new kite off him when he called time for lunch."

"OK as long as you don't hold me responsible."

"No Amy, but I will make sure next time I fly with Howard he has not forgotten just how lucky he was!"

73~73

Amy was surprised just how quick the afternoon went. "I had better drive you home." she said realising it was already 6 o'clock.

"Yes I guess." Sheldon didn't exactly sound desperate to leave.

"Lunch was a lovely surprise," Amy grinned "how about one day in the week I cook for you? I'll even do spaghetti and hot-dogs if you like."

"How about Thursday?" Sheldon asked eagerly. "I know Penny and Leonard have plans so Thursday would be good."

"OK, Thursday it is." Amy grabbed her jacket. "Come on," she smiled "I'll take you home."

Amy felt awkward as she pulled up outside 2311 Los Robles. On the previous occasions she had driven Sheldon home it wasn't as if they had spent hours locked in passionate embraces but now she didn't know what to do. Acting on impulse Amy quickly brushed a kiss across Sheldon's cheek. Seeing his eyes widen in surprise she said by way of justification "That was for taking care of me yesterday and feeding me today. You are a good friend Sheldon!"

She couldn't identify the look in his eye before he nodded and climbed out. She sat staring after him long after he had disappeared inside.

73~73

The emotion Amy had seen in Sheldon's eyes but been unable too identify was causing Sheldon confusion too.

Amy's kiss had surprised him, it had pleased him but at the same time her words had also disappointed him. He knew they had agreed to rebuild their friendship and that that would take time; but it sounded so wrong for the feelings he had to be labelled as just friendship; he felt so much more, he wanted so much more. Amy's kiss, still warm on his cheek, made him want to hold her and take care of her, make up for all the hurt he had caused.

Right now Sheldon decided he just needed to be glad Amy seemed happy; any thing else he needed to be patient.


	16. Chapter 16

Amy had a good week and by Wednesday evening had made real progress in her research, had managed to meet Penny for lunch and arranged a shopping trip for the weekend. This evening though she could feel the tension raising in the back of her neck. As she rubbed her neck unconsciously she looked at her phone. She had just received a text from Sheldon and she needed to reply.

**Good evening Amy. I was just checking to see if you were still OK for dinner tomorrow evening? If you would rather not cook I am happy if you want to come here for pizza. S**

Amy frowned. It would be easy to take Sheldon up on his offer, go round to his for pizza then come home; but Amy was very aware she had made a promise. Her tension stemmed from memories that had been haunting her since Sunday night. She had dreamt of Sheldon. Of that night many months ago. Amy knew it wouldn't take much for her to give in to the feelings building inside her and she was worried it was too soon.

Taking a deep breath Amy replied to Sheldon

**Hi Sheldon. Of course dinner is still OK I did promise after all. I should be home at 6 so any time after then is fine. A**

Re-reading the message several times before sending, Amy set her phone back down. Maybe she just needed to be honest with him. That way they would both know where they stood. As Amy moved around her apartment she considered phoning Penny but decided the less she involved the others the better. Her and Sheldon were adults. They needed to do this, whatever this was, together. Laying out her clothes for work the next day Amy returned to her wardrobe and tried to decide what to wear the following evening. Maybe she should stick to what she would normally wear, it wasn't as if it was a special occasion. Shrugging Amy got ready for bed she would worry about it tomorrow.

73~73

She was running late.. having left work early at 5 Amy had caved in and gone shopping wanting something new for tonight. Now as she dashed up the stairs, bags banging her legs as she went, she knew Sheldon could arrive any time. Opening the door she threw the bags on the bed and went to shower. As she got out she checked the time 6.27. Sheldon hadn't said what time he would be arriving. She knew he normally left work at 6 so hoping she had a few minutes Amy dried her hair then began cutting tags of her new clothes. She had bought a navy blue skirt which fell just to the top of her knee. The material was much lighter than the normal denim she wore. She had a pale blue blouse and ballet pumps to go with it. Hastily dressing Amy began straightening her hair, clipping it up at the sides to keep it out of her eyes. Studying her face in the mirror Amy decided to add a little make-up, just some blush and lip gloss, more for confidence than anything. Deciding she was ready she tidied away the evidence of her preparation making sure the towels were clean and moved back to put some water on to boil for the spaghetti.

73~73

Sheldon was excited. He had wanted to leave work early but Leonard refused so now he bounced up and down waiting for his room-mate to finish writing down his latest results.

"Leonard!" he whined.

"I wont be long Sheldon, here take the keys and wait in the car." Smiling at the sudden peace as Sheldon left Leonard returned to his clip board and double checked the figures. Satisfied they were correct he began turning of lights and locking up. The quicker he got Sheldon home then to Amy's the quicker his night with Penny could begin.

Dressed now in his favourite plaid pants and batman t shirt Sheldon sat next to Leonard and fiddled with the strap on his bag which lay across his chest.

"You OK?" Leonard asked, "you seem nervous."

"I am I think. It is strange I don't know why I should be experiencing such feelings it is not as if I haven't eaten at Amy's before."

"No, but you have only just rebuilt your friendship so it is understandable things are a little strange."

"Maybe." Sheldon said considering Leonard's theory. "Leonard I am more concerned that I am finding hard to contain my growing feelings."

"Have you told Amy?"

"No! she has only just began talking to me again. I messed up before I need to be patient."

"No Sheldon you need to be honest. Surely if you learnt anything from this whole experience it is the need to talk to her."

"Yes, you are right. I am scared though Leonard."

"We all feel that buddy. I am sure Amy will be understanding."

Sheldon, climbing out, didn't feel so certain.

73~73

As she moved to answer the door on hearing Sheldon knock Amy took a deep breath straightened her skirt and smiled.

"Good evening Amy" Sheldon smiled.

"Hi Sheldon, come in."

They both moved to the kitchen area and Amy without asking began preparing tea for them both. With her back to him so he didn't see how nervous she was she asked. "Are you OK?"

"Yes thank you. You?"

"Yes thank you." Sheldon looked at Amy's back as she prepared the tea, was she as nervous as him? Maybe that talk Leonard suggested was wise after all.

"Amy, on the way here Leonard suggested I talk to you. He said I needed to be honest."

Amy turned slowly a feeling of dread filling her stomach.

"Honest? Why?"

"Because I told him I was nervous about coming. I don't know why Amy because I have been excited all day but now I am nervous."

Amy looked at Sheldon who was fiddling with the spoon on Amy's counter not looking at her.

"Why are you nervous?" Amy asked quietly.

"Because I find myself thinking about you all the time, because I am not sure if I want just friendship."

Sheldon peeked at Amy's face to see her reaction. He was surprised to see Amy was blushing.

"Sheldon I was nervous too. Sheldon I think this past week, spending time together last weekend, well it has made me realise my feelings for you are still there."

Sheldon want sure how to answer. Part of him wanted to round the counter and pull Amy into his arms but another part of him knew that they had made progress and to let Amy make the next move.

As she watched Sheldon fight the emotions he was obviously feeling Amy smiled, "lets get this dinner ready!" And began quickly preparing dinner filling the awkward silence with news of her day. By the time dinner was on the table the pair were much more relaxed and discussing their plans for the weekend. Once the meal was finished and Amy had cleared away their plates she said "Do you want to see if there is anything on TV?"

Nodding Sheldon moved to sit on the sofa and began channel surfing. Finally deciding on an early episode of Downton Abbey which he knew Amy was fond of Sheldon sat back and waited for Amy to join him. When she came into the living area Amy carried a tray with more tea things and some bottles of water. She sat next to Sheldon and smiled when she saw the programme he had chosen for them to watch.

"I love this show." she grinned.

"I know," he smiled. "I remember." That sat in companionable silence as they watched the programme. Sheldon jumped when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out he frowned. "Well that's just rude!" He exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked

"Its Leonard, evidently him and Penny have been drinking and he cant collect me. It seems Penny did not learn from last weekends débâcle."

"Oh Sheldon they might have only had a glass of wine with dinner, you cant blame them! Its OK I can take you home when you want to go."

"You shouldn't have too Amy."

"Sheldon I don't mind really, now how about some ice cream?"

Grinning Sheldon asked "Is it chocolate?"

"Of course! And I have sprinkles!" And moving to get them both a bowl Amy grinned. For all her worrying she had had a nice night.

By the time they had eaten there ice-cream and watched another episode of Downton Amy was yawning.

!You are tired, I should go.! Sheldon said failing to hid the disappointment from his voice. !I have had a nice evening Amy thank you.!

!It was the least I could do Sheldon. Now let me get my keys and I will take you home.!

Pulling up outside Sheldon's apartment Amy turned of the engine. Facing Sheldon she said !I am glad we could talk a little tonight Sheldon.!

"Me too."

Feeling brave Amy leant over to kiss Sheldon's cheek as she had done at the weekend. She was surprised when at the last moment Sheldon turned slightly so instead of his cheek her lips brushed his.

She pulled back quickly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean..."

"Don't." Sheldon said staring at Amy, "don't apologise please." And leaning forward he brushed his lips across hers then jumping out of the car he ran up the stairs. It took Amy a good few minutes before she felt calm enough to drive home. A big grin on her face.

73~73

As he entered the apartment Sheldon was grateful Leonard was not in. He threw his bag down and rushed to his room. Grabbing a towel and his pyjamas he went to the bathroom and spent the next 30 minutes stood under a cold shower trying not to think of how soft Amy's lips felt and the need he had that made him want to get on a bus and go back to hers and relive that evening when this whole mess had started.

2 hours late Sheldon was still awake. Sighing he got up went into the living room and turned on his laptop. He was not really happy that tomorrow he would be tired and irritable but he needed to do something to stop the thoughts he was having. He wanted to call Amy, talk to her, but he knew she would be asleep. As he logged on to Age of Conan Sheldon thought about Amy's plans for the weekend. If she was shopping with Penny maybe she would be spending time across the hall. He smiled as he wondered if Amy had ever considered playing Age of Conan, he would have to suggest Penny introduce it too her. Within an hour, eyes drooping, Sheldon logged of and went back to his room. He resolved to talk to Penny tomorrow.

73~73

Amy was facing a similar problem to Sheldon. She had been surprised when she had kissed him and shocked when he kissed her back. It wasn't like the kisses that they shared that night, the ones that had been keeping her awake, but it had been nice and now Amy wished they had been a little longer. Maybe next time!

The next morning Amy grinned at the text waiting for her.

**Amy, I really enjoyed last night. It took me a long while to get to sleep. Maybe next time I could cook for you? S**

Amy grinning from ear to ear found her Friday flew past!


	17. Chapter 17

Amy spent her whole day Friday replaying her evening with Sheldon, from the declaration that he wanted more than just friendship to him actually kissing her. Three times she had picked up the phone to call Penny but each time she put it back down. Whilst she loved Penny and was desperate to tell her about last night it still felt too new; and she wasn't sure Penny was as impartial as she needed her to be. By the time Amy left work she realised her lack of sleep was catching up with her. Maybe she needed a quiet night in rather than her planned girls night after all.

Phoning Penny when she got home Amy was flattered by the obvious disappointment in her friends voice.

"But Amy I thought we were having a sleep over then a shopping day tomorrow."

"We can still go shopping tomorrow Penny, but I didn't have the best nights sleep last night and I need an early night. I will be over bright and early in the morning though I promise!"

"Not to bright and early!" Penny laughed "lets make it lunchtime and we can meet Bernie for lunch and shop all afternoon."

"Deal. Night Penny."

"Night Amy."

73~73

"enny! We were not expecting you this evening." Sheldon remarked as their neighbour kissed her boyfriend hello and sat down to watch the video tournament in progress.

"No I hadn't expected to be here either but plans change Sheldon plans change."

"Is everything OK?" Leonard asked looking at Penny.

"Yeah fine, Amy bailed on me so I thought i'd see what you guys were up too."

"What's wrong with Amy?" Sheldon asked abandoning the game and focusing his attention on Penny.

"Nothings wrong; she just said she hadn't slept well so needed an early night, I am seeing her tomorrow."

"Oh... OK..." Sheldon slowly turned back to the game.

"So who's winning?" Penny asked.

"Well Sheldon was but now you are here you can be on my side then I stand an outside chance of not being annihilated!" Grinning penny picked up the spare controller. "Where are Raj and Howard?"

"Raj is trying to persuade Lucy that she made a mistake dumping him and Howard had to take his mother to aqua aerobics as Bernadette has refused to go any more."

Chuckling Penny glanced at Sheldon, "Did you and Amy have fun last night?"

"Yes. Amy made spaghetti with little hot-dogs, it was nice."

"Good. I am glad you are friends again."

Sheldon didn't answer he just nodded and looked at the screen. The question in his head was why didn't Amy sleep well last night? Had she been awake like him, for the same reasons?

Knowing it wasn't a question he could ask her best friend Sheldon wondered if he could even ask Amy? If he did he wouldn't he have to admit he too had been kept awake by his desire? He wasn't sure he wanted to admit that just yet.

Penny beat him and Leonard that night. Sheldon glad of an excuse to go to bed early was happy to leave them and begin his bedtime routine. Only once he was in bed did he remember he had been meaning to ask Penny about introducing Amy to Age of Conan. His sensitive hearing picking up the sounds of Penny giggling in Leonard's room next door Sheldon reached for his noise cancelling headphones. Now was not the time to mention video games.

73~73

"Amy are you sure you are OK with Sarah joining us? She called this morning just after I got home and asked if I would help her choose some new clothes for work one day in the week. When she heard you were coming over today she invited herself along saying you would know what she needed."

"I hardly thin k I am the person to ask for fashion advise; she was better off going with you."

"Well this way she has us both, and her reasoning was you work at the university you can say if my choices are to use her term 'inappropriate!'"

Amy shrugged. "OK, are we meeting her and Bernie somewhere or are they coming here?" Amy was sat on Pennys sofa waiting for her to finish getting ready.

"No we are meeting Sarah at 4 at the mall, Bernie cant come as she had to go into work, she wasn't happy! I said we would meet up in the week for a girls night if you can make it." Amy nodded.

"OK, lets go gets some lunch then you can fill me in on your date with Sheldon."

"It wasn't a date. I cooked him dinner to say thank you for looking after me. We just ate and watched TV."

"Oh" Penny sounded disappointed. "I had hoped you would get back to how things were."

"Penny we are friends, for now that is enough." But even as Amy said the words she knew they weren't true. Right now though she couldn't face being questioned when she wasn't sure she knew the answers herself.

Amy enjoyed her lunch with Penny, and by the time Sarah joined them Amy had several bags of clothes Penny had persuaded her to buy.

"Hey! You have obviously had a head start." Sarah grinned seeing the bags both girls carried. "I'm sorry I'm late, I had to make sure I had finished up at work."

"Why were you at work?" Amy asked then turning to Penny, "Leonard and Sheldon haven't gone I have they?"

"No it was just me," Sarah clarified. "I had promised Sheldon I would finish up a job before I left and I only have til Wednesday to get it finished."

"How is he about you leaving?" Penny asked curiously, "he hasn't mentioned it at home."

"He is quiet! Not that that's a bad thing! but it is weird. The only time he talks is to give me another task. Today I managed to get up to date so now I can spend the lasts 3 days making sure all his records are up to date, write his next few lectures up for him and I'm done."

"He will miss you." Amy said quietly.

"He will miss me telling him how to deliver his lectures and fetching his lunch but that's all."

"Maybe, but I think you are wrong. You have been a good friend to him."

"Hey I just happened to be there when he needed an impartial ear to talk to."

Amy nodded she knew what that was like; she felt the need for one of those herself right now.

Penny was busy eyeing up the shoes in the store they had just entered and did not notice how quiet Amy had become. Watching as Penny tried on yet another pair of heels Sarah grinned "How many pairs does she have?"

"Oh I have lost count." Amy smiled, "they are definitely her weakness."

"Amy I am sorry if my being here has spoilt your day. I just thought you would be the best person to advise me on suitable lecturing clothes."

"You haven't spoilt my day Sarah, I just have a few things on y mind."

"Sheldon?" Sarah questioned.

"What makes you say that?"

"Just wondered." Sarah decided not to push it sensing Amy was sensitive on this particular tpic right now. "Come on lets go tear Penny away from the shoes and get me sorted, I have a feeling Sheldon wouldn't have noticed if I had turned up in my pyjamas some days he becomes so engrossed in his work; but I want to get it right, this new job. I need to get it right."

So the girls made their way around the store selecting various outfits for Sarah to try. Between them Penny and Amy soon had her kitted out and together they left with their purchases ad made their way to a bar.

"I don't know about this." Amy said eyeing the drinks Penny had lined up.

"Relax Amy, just these then we will leave even I couldn't face a repeat of last time!"

73~73

Together the girls went back to Pennys. As they were climbing the stairs with all their new purchases they met Sheldon coming down carrying his laundry.

"Hey Shelly!" Penny grinned "8.15 already?"

"Indeed Penny. I am pleased to see you have managed to complete today's outing without the need to get so drunk you cant walk."

"Oh come on Sheldon once, that happened once. And now if you will excuse us we are going upstairs for a fashion show."

Sheldon stood watching the girls go. He hadn't even said hello to Amy. Why? Penny always managed to rile him and now Amy would think he was ignoring her.

Loading his carefully sorted washing into various machines Sheldon added the detergent and set them off. Pulling out his phone he sent Amy a text.

**I am sorry I did not say hello just now. I hope you had fun shopping. S**

Setting his phone back down Sheldon waited for his washing to finish. Thinking about Amy upstairs and Pennys comment about a fashion show he began wondering what she had bought. He hoped she hadn't let Penny influence her too much. One of the many things that attracted Sheldon to Amy was her individuality and her lack of conformity. Yes he knew she often craved acceptance in a way he did not but she stood out from a crowd and he liked that.

As his phone shook on the side Sheldon broke of from his thoughts and read the message.

**Hi Sheldon, no need to apologise. I have had a nice day thank you. Helped Sarah choose some new job clothes. A**

Sheldon frowned at this. He had been trying to ignore the fact Sarah was leaving but he knew he couldn't avoid it any longer. Making a mental note to contact human resources Monday morning Sheldon replied to Amy.

**Maybe when I have finished my laundry you would like to come over? Penny and Sarah too off course.**

It took a while for Amy to answer and Sheldon figured she was putting the idea to the other girls.

**Penny says how about a halo challenge? Her and Sarah vs me and you. I am not sure this is a good idea Sheldon.**

Even in the form of a text message Sheldon could detect Amy's reluctance but replied

**T****ell ****P****enny challenge accepted. I will see you all in half hour.**

73~73

"He said yes." Amy sighed not at all happy with this turn of events. "Penny it is hardly fair you and Sarah against Sheldon and I you know I don't play."

"It'll be fun Amy."

"Hmm." Amy was not convinced.

Changing the subject Penny jumped up. "Lets wear some of our new stuff. Sheldon can be our judge."

Sarah laughed, "If it doesn't have a comic book character on it will he even notice?"

"No probably not," Penny admitted "but it'll be fun to dress up."

Knowing it was easier just to go along with Penny in this mood Amy sorted through her purchases. She decided the new blouse she had bought, on Pennys insistence, was one that actually met the criteria Sarah had just described. Black and fitted it had little symbols over it like lightening bolts that even Amy had to admit reminded her immediately of Sheldon and his love of The Flash. Pulling out a pair of black jeans she knew she would never wear if she didn't wear them tonight, she figured at least this way she could justify buying them.

Holding them up for the approval of the others she grinned at their enthusiasm. Changing in Pennys bedroom Amy looked at herself in the mirror. Perhaps the jeans were too much. She wasn't used to seeing her legs like that. Reaching for the denim skirt she had just taken off Penny called out "let us see Ames."

Reluctantly opening the door skirt still in hand she walked out.

"I don't think so guys, I will keep the blouse but..."

"No Amy you look great, please don't change."

Reluctantly Amy put down her skirt. "OK, but I feel odd."

"Honestly Amy you look great." Sarah reassured her, "Your legs look amazing you should show them off more!". Soon the girls were all changed and suddenly Amy found herself outside 4A. As Penny opened the door Amy felt more self conscious than ever. Sarah practically had to push her through the door. Both Penny and Sarah grinned at the stunned look on Sheldon's face as he took in Amy's new appearance. He turned to Penny and demanded "Penny what have you done?"

"What's wrong sweetie?" penny smiled innocently.

"What have you done?" Sheldon nodded at Amy. Amy felt the tears in her eyes and not waiting for Pennys answer turned and fled back across the hall.

73~73

"Sheldon!" Penny shouted at her neighbour. "Oh god. Do you know how hard it was for us to get her to even try those new clothes on."

Sarah glared at Sheldon and said "Shall I go after her?"

"No I'll go." Penny said, but turning back to Sheldon said "You have no idea do you?"

"What did she mean?" Sheldon asked Sarah as he watched her leave.

"Sheldon, Amy didn't want to wear those clothes but she did to impress you."

"She didn't need to impress me, change for me, I like her how she was."

"Yes I know, but she chose a blouse she thought you'd like and dressed up for you and you were not exactly friendly."

"Sarah I am not good at this stuff. I have trouble enough normally but her stood there in tight trousers... with her legs looking ..."

Sarah grinned. "So you did like it?"

"I didn't say I didn't like it, in fact I hardly had a chance to see her she was barely here and then she was gone … again.."

"Oh no, don't you blame this on her running, you chased her off this time Sheldon."

"I did no such thing."

"Not literally, but Sheldon how would you feel if you had done something specifically to please Amy and she took one look and questioned you? You would feel hurt! You would question yourself and you would want to hide to escape the embarrassment of possible ridicule."

"I didn't laugh at her! I just asked Penny why she had tried to change Amy."

"Sheldon you need to go say sorry."

Sighing Sheldon stood up. All he had wanted was to spend time with Amy why was it always so complicated.

As he knocked on Pennys door he thought about how Amy had looked. He had never seen her dressed like that before. He hadn't even registered the blouse much beyond its colour he had been too focused on her legs.

They had looked so long. And slim, and … groaning he knocked again.

Why wasn't Penny answering. Trying the handle he found, as he expected, it was unlocked. Pushing the door open he quickly scanned the room. There was no sign of either girl. Hearing voices from the bedroom Sheldon slowly moved towards the closed door.

"Amy, please, come out..." hearing Penny talking to Amy he turned the handle.

Seeing him stood before her Penny almost shouted "No! Go away!"

"Penny please..."

"Sheldon this is your fault."

"I know. Penny please let me talk to her."

Shrugging Penny turned. "You have 15 minutes, I'll be across the hall. If I haven't heard from her by then I am coming back." Nodding Sheldon watched Penny leave. He sat on the edge of Pennys bed and hearing the front door close began to talk.

"Amy... its me, Sheldon... I'm sorry. I know I have upset you. I didn't mean too. Amy I was shocked. You looked so... different. Amy please come out here so I can talk to you."

Nothing.

"Amy can you even hear me?"

"Yes Sheldon." Came a quiet voice just the other side of the door.

"Amy … please..."

Slowly the door opened. Amy had obviously been crying her eyes were blood shot.

"Amy I'm sorry." As he looked at her Sheldon saw she had put her skirt back on, the skirt he was used to seeing her wear. The blouse he guessed was the one she was wearing earlier.

"Amy why have you changed?"

"Because you didn't like it. I knew you wouldn't. I felt wrong in them anyway, you just confirmed I was right."

"Amy I didn't not like it. You just looked different. Why did you want to change?"

"I didn't really, I got caught up in the shopping bug." Amy shrugged.

"I like that blouse!" Sheldon smiled. "It looks like it has little flash symbols on it."

"Yes I know. When I saw it I thought of you." Amy looked at Sheldon and smiled softly.

"Its nice... Amy would you put the jeans back on?"

"No Sheldon. I am going to take them back. They are not for me."

"Oh... they made your legs look long." Sheldon observed quietly. "I only saw them for a second really but they made your legs..."

Amy looked at Sheldon's face and saw he was blushing.

"I wouldn't wear them. I only put them on tonight to say I had worn them once. I don't know why I bought them really."

"They looked nice." Sheldon was embarrassed now. He began to look around the room. "What exactly happened in here!?"

Amy grinned "perhaps we should go back Penny will wonder what is wrong."

"Yes she said she would be back if we weren't back in 15 minutes."

Picking up the jeans she had discarded Amy folded them and placed them back in the bag to return to the store.

As they moved out of the room Sheldon said, "Please don't return them because of me."

"No I would have taken them back anyway."

Not knowing how to ask her not too without sounding strange Sheldon just followed Amy back across the hall. The rest of the night was quiet. They played halo for a while but neither Sheldon or Amy were that interested and soon Amy made her excuses to leave.

After she had gone Sarah and Penny turned to Sheldon. "Is everything OK? You were both quiet. Is Amy still upset?"

"I hope not. I apologised, I asked her not to take the clothes back. I really don't want her too but I don't think she believes me."

"Why did you react like that Sheldon?"

"Because I was shocked. She never wears clothes like that. I like how she normally dresses. But seeing her like that..."

"You liked it?"

"Yes I suppose so."

"Did you tell her?"

"Yes. But I am not sure she believed me. Oh I don't know. I guess I just messed up again."

73~73

**Amy I am sorry for tonight. I just wanted to see you. I didn't want to upset you. Please accept my apologies. S**

Sheldon lay in bed. Again he couldn't sleep. Why was this so hard?

**It is OK Sheldon. I need to stick to what I know, not try to be something I am not. I am sure I will see you in the week. A**

No this was wrong. He had upset her and she was retreating he could tell. Getting up Sheldon got dressed. He contemplated waking Leonard and demanding he take him to Amy's but maybe he needed to do this on his own. Putting on his bus pants Sheldon grabbed his bag and left the apartment.

He couldn't risk Amy leaving again this was his fault and he needed to put it right.

73~73

Amy was in bed when the knocking began. To begin with she thought she was imagining it but when it continued she got out and moved to the door. Yes it was definitely Sheldon.

Opening the door she was shocked to see Sheldon stood bag across his shoulder bus pants on.

"Amy I need to talk to you, please may I come in?"

Shocked Amy stood aside. Sheldon moved straight to the sofa and sat down he hadn't seemed to register Amy was in her pyjamas he just patted the space next to him and said "Please Amy sit down."

Slowly Amy sat and looked at Sheldon.

"Sheldon what's going on?"

"Amy I upset you. I don't want you to run again."

"I am not going anywhere Sheldon."

"OK. Good. Amy please don't take the jeans back."

"Why Sheldon? They are not me. I didn't feel comfortable I them."

"That was my fault."

"No, I didn't feel comfortable before. You just confirmed I was right."

"I was not right Amy I was shocked." Looking down at his knees to avoid her gaze Sheldon said "I would like to see you in them again."

"Oh." Amy wasn't sure quite how to respond to this. "err..."

"Maybe we could go on a date... in the week.. or next weekend.. or whenever.." Sheldon was aware he was not being very concise but he needed to say what he felt. "We could go out, you could wear the jeans then if you still felt uncomfortable at least you would have tried."

"Why Sheldon, why does it matter?"

"It doesn't matter I guess but I don't want you to make a quick decision on a stupid comment I made. Plus you looked good. They made your legs look good."

Amy blushed this time. Sheldon had never commented on her body like that before.

"OK. Maybe to a movie?" She suggested shyly Sheldon nodded.

"I had better go." he stood quickly surprising Amy.

"Oh... OK."

"Amy I don't want to go; but I am suddenly aware I have just arrived and you were obviously in bed. It is not appropriate..."

"Thank you for coming Sheldon." Amy touched his hand to make sure he knew she was serious.

"I didn't mean to upset you Amy. I have done that too much already."

"I'm OK. Honestly. And I like you came here tonight. Thank you." She squeezed his hand.

Looking into her eyes Sheldon moved closer. Not quite touching he looked down at her hand in his then back at her face.

"I should go."

Amy nodded but neither of them moved.

Slowly Sheldon lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers. Amy closed her eyes and leant towards him. She felt rather than heard Sheldon groan as he moved closer wrapping one arm around her, their lips still touching. He let his lips suck on hers slightly before pulling back. He rested his forehead against hers his eyes still closed.

"Good night Amy."

Then before she could even respond he was gone.

73~73


	18. Chapter 18

"So what are you going to see?" Sarah asked Amy as she sat opposite her on her first day at her new job.

"I don't know. I quite fancy The Great Gatsby, but I cant see Sheldon wanting to see that."

"No you could be right." Sarah grinned.

"So how has your first morning been?" Amy asked trying to get the conversation away from her and Sheldon.

"OK. I feel like I have met so many people I cant remember even 1 name now! but everyone has been really friendly and I have been in to see a few of the lectures so I have seen how others do it."

"And?"

"And I feel good! I know this is what I want to do I cant wait to get up there!" Amy grinned at the obvious enthusiasm Sarah had.

"Well let me know if you want a friendly face in your first lecture and I'll be there."

"Really? You'd do that? Oh Amy that would be great."

"I would love too, just let me know when. Now I am going to have to go, I want to leave early so I need to get everything finished early."

"Well have fun tonight; I am sure if you ask him nicely he may even agree to Gatsby for you."

Amy smiled as she walked back to her lab, Sarah had far more faith in her powers of persuasion than she did herself!

73~73

Sitting at his desk Sheldon realised the replacement for Sarah was never going to meet his exacting standards. She had failed 3 attempts to get his lunch order right and he was sure he heard her sob as he sent her back the last time. Realising if he wanted to eat he had better go get it himself Sheldon had just stood up when his office phone started to ring.

"Cooper."

"Dr Cooper this is human resources. We would like to arrange a meeting to discuss your new assistant."

"Oh boy, very well. I will come down now."

Knowing this was not going to end well Sheldon reluctantly made his way to human resources. Just 20 minutes later he was exiting the same office and stomping back to his own.

"Hey buddy," Leonard greeted as he met Sheldon down a corridor "you OK?"

"Yes I am just fine, why shouldn't I be. I have lost 2 assistants this week my life is wonderful."

"2? I thought you had a new assistant."

"So did I, but human resources have just informed me my new cry baby assistant no longer wishes to assist. Evidently she feels my lunch requirements are below her graduate status. I have told human resources not to bother sending anyone else."

Leonard winced. "Well Sarah would have been a hard act to follow. Have you heard how she is getting on? She started today didn't she?"

"I haven't had time for general chit chat Leonard; I am sure she is fine. Now if you don't mind I have work to do."

"How about we pay an off schedule trip to the comic book store tonight?"

"I cant. I have promised Amy I will take her to the cinema."

"OK, well at the weekend then?" Sheldon nodded. Returning to his office he shut the door and turned to his whiteboard. Having forgotten about lunch he was soon engrossed in the wonders of the universe before him.

It was only the knocking on the door that pulled his attention back to the here and now.

"Yes?"

"You ready?"

"What now Leonard?"

"Sheldon it is half 6 already, I thought you were going out tonight?"

"Oh dear lord." Grabbing his phone he sent Amy a text.

**I am running a little late. Just leaving work. Have you got a film you want to see this evening?**

He shoved his phone back in his pocket and locking his office followed Leonard to the car. His stomach rumbling reminded him he hadn't eaten sine breakfast. He wondered if Amy had eaten already. If he had to wait until he got home after the film his schedule would be totally ruined but maybe if they ate first and saw a later show at least his stomach would not make noises throughout the movie.

Just as he retrieved his phone to send Amy another text she replied

**I don't mind what we see. The Great Gatsby sounds good but I thought you would prefer Man Of Steel.**

Sheldon frowned. The Great Gatsby. That sounded like some hippy dippy girly film. He wasn't sure he could sit through 2 hours of that. But what was the alternative, he knew Amy wasn't really keen on action films and he was trying to repair some damage here.

**Amy as I am late arriving home how about we eat first the catch a late showing of Gatsby?**

Maybe this way, if she agreed, his having eaten finally would dull the pain of the film.

73

Amy was stunned he had agreed. Quickly confirming dinner then a film was fine Amy set about finishing her preparations. She had put the jeans back on and the blouse Sheldon had admitting to liking. As she looked in the mirror she studied the new look. Sheldon had been right her legs did look long. Finding some flat ballet pumps to wear Amy began straightening her hair. Finding some clips that were a bit fancier than the normal ones she wore for work Amy moved back to the kitchen. Making herself some chamomile tea to calm her nerves she sat down. If Sheldon hadn't eaten and was this late leaving work chances were he could well be stressed when he arrived, this could also be why he had agreed to see the film of her choice. No, she wouldn't judge him she would see what he said when he arrived. When she hadn't heard any more 30 minutes later she sent another text.

**Would you rather eat here than go out? I still have spaghetti and hot-dogs?**

Knowing this may upset his schedule Amy made no plans to start cooking but was surprised when he replied almost immediately.

**That would be most agreeable. Leonard and I are just leaving so I wont be long.**

Amy stood to put the water on to boil at least this was easy to cook. She wasn't terribly hungry and the thought of spaghetti twice in a week didn't really appeal; but she knew it was his favourite so she would make an exception while vowing to add to his list of foods he ate.

Opening the door to his ritual knocking Amy was surprised at how stressed Sheldon looked.

"Sheldon, are you OK?"

"Yes I am sorry I am late it has not been the best day." Sheldon was concentrating on removing and hanging up his bag and jacket and hadn't registered her clothing as she moved back to the kitchen. She poured him some yoohoo which she had bought in case he came in later handing it too him she noticed he looked tired.

"Sheldon if you would rather we could stay in. You look tired. What happened today?"

"Oh no, I said we would go out and we will. I lost another assistant today and didn't get the chance to eat. I am just hungry I think." Sat on the sofa Sheldon leaned his head back and closed his eyes

"Well dinner wont be long. I think I have some frozen garlic bread, it isn't as good as home made but if you are hungry?"

"That would be good." Sheldon smiled still not opening his eyes. Fully expecting him to be asleep long before she had dinner on the table Amy continued preparing the meal.

Sheldon meanwhile was trying to ignore the thoughts rushing through his head. Having Amy stood in those jeans it took all his will power to not say he wanted to stay here. What he wanted was to forget food, forget the film and relive the night that had been torturing his dreams lately. Those jeans, her legs in them, just made keeping his mind and body under control so much harder.

As he heard her whisper his name Sheldon opened his eyes.

"Dinners ready." She smiled, much closer than he had expected. He tried to calm his breathing as he stood and followed her to the table.

"This smells lovely." He remarked as Amy filled his plate with a generous helping and handed him a side plate full of garlic bread. Eating hungrily it was a few minutes before he noticed Amy wasn't eating herself.

"Are you not eating?"

"No I had something earlier." She said not wanting to tell him that hot dogs in spaghetti was really not that good!

Nodding he continued to eat hungrily until his plate was empty. Clearing his plate away and replacing it with a bowl of ice-cream Amy sat and watched Sheldon eat. He was already looking brighter and had more colour in his cheeks.

"Sheldon we really don't have to see Gatsby, I know it is not something you would normally watch."

"Amy after feeding me like that I may quite possibly sleep through whatever we see! However I am happy to see whatever you choose."

Nodding now she could see he was genuine in his offer to watch the film Amy began gathering her belongings. Checking she had phone, keys, money and jacket she watched as Sheldon fetched his own bag before they made their way outside. The ride to the movie theatre was quiet and Amy was concerned Sheldon had changed his mind

"Sheldon is everything OK? You are very quiet."

"Yes everything is fine." he replied/

As she parked Amy looked at him. He was sat with his head turned.

"OK Sheldon spill! Something is wrong, what is it?"

Sheldon shook his head feeling the heat in his cheeks.

"Sheldon!"

"Its those jeans. I'm sorry Amy; I thought I would be OK but I think I was wrong."

"Do they look that bad?" Amy couldn't believe Sheldon had not said something before they left home.

"Oh no Amy they are far from bad. But with you so close all I want to do is touch you, your legs. I am finding kolinahr is not helping tonight."

Amy grinned. "Come on Dr Cooper I am sure you will be fine."

She was almost floating as she thought about how big a compliment Sheldon had just paid her. Maybe she would keep the jeans after all!

73

With his drink in the holder next to him and the popcorn balanced between them Sheldon tried to focus on the adverts. Maybe if he pretended he was here with Leonard things would be easier. As the lights dimmed and the titles rolled Sheldon felt himself relax a little more. Amy was totally focused on the screen in front and this afforded him the opportunity to turn slightly to study her. Her hair clips seemed different, more sparkly; and the blouse she was wearing was the flash one he had seen the other night. But his eyes were repeatedly drawn to her legs. The jeans were not as tight as some he had seen Penny wear, but they certainly left little to the imagination. Trying to refocus Sheldon returned his gaze to the screen. He was vaguely aware of the story but the glitz and glamour flashing on the screen in front held little appeal.

Reaching for the popcorn he jumped when his fingers met Amy's. Turning he saw she was as surprised as him and looking at him. He smiled slightly and removed his hand. It wasn't even as if he was hungry. Fingers now tingling from their contact with her Sheldon realised it was going to be a long night.

Gradually Sheldon began to focus more on the film and by the time the titles rolled he had to admit it hadn't been as bad as he feared. Standing he guided her ahead of him back into the foyer.

"What did you think?" Amy asked curiously.

"It was OK, better than I had expected. I remember now reading the book at school."

"Yes I read it at school too," Amy nodded. "I am glad you weren't too bored."

"No." Sheldon smiled. Together they walked back to Amy's car. As he climbed in Amy grinned "You managed to control yourself too!"

He laughed. "Yes but that was much more of a challenge! I do think you should keep the jeans though."

Amy nodded "Yes I might just do that."

73~73

"Sheldon I am sure you can spare an hour!" Amy said unable to hide the exasperation in her voice. "Sarah has been a good friend to you! She hasn't asked you to do this but I think it would mean a lot if you took an hour out of your day to attend her first lecture."

"But Amy..."

"But Amy nothing. I will be in the car park at 11.30 be there!"

Disconnecting the phone Amy sighed, everything with Sheldon was always a battle. Leaving her lab Amy went in search of Sarah. Finding her in the empty lecture hall she waved.

"How's it going? All set?"

"Hi Amy, yes I think I'm set. The nerves are beginning to kick in though."

"You will be fine."

"Thanks Amy. I cant tell you how much you have helped me. Now tell me how last night went, what did you see in the end?"

"Gatsby!" Amy grinned as she shared her news with Sarah.

"I told you he would agree! Did you wear the jeans?"

Blushing Amy nodded

"Wooo! Did he put the moves on you?"

"What do you mean?" Amy frowned.

"Oh come on Amy... did he try it on?"

"No! but he told me to keep the jeans." Amy grinned.

"Well I'm glad. They looked hot. I just cant work out why he is suddenly being all coy. He told me he was not going to go back to the repressed Sheldon."

"Oh he is not repressed Sarah I think he is just trying to do it right."

"Pfft!" Sarah snorted.

Luckily for Amy students filling into the lecture hall meant she was spared Sarah's view on Sheldon's ideas of dating and both women left the lecture hall.

"Listen I have to go out," Amy said, "but I will be there for your lecture." And with a wave Amy made her way to the car park.

73

"She really is good at this isn't she?" Sheldon whispered to Amy as he watched Sarah capture the audience and draw them in. "She makes it look so easy." Beside him Amy nodded. "I am going to miss her helping me with my talks; it made life so much easier when she told me how to stand or gesture."

"Sheldon I am sure if you asked her she would still help, she is a friend not just a work colleague."

"Maybe." Sheldon nodded but Amy could tell he wasn't really listening to her.

As Sarah finished Amy was surprised at how quickly Sheldon left his seat and went to greet Sarah.

"Sheldon! Wow! Thank you so much for coming."

Sheldon pulled Sarah into a hug. "Sarah you were brilliant. I admit you need to be doing this. My lunch order may never be filled correctly again but I admit this is where you should be!"

"Oh Sheldon!" Sarah kissed his cheek, then linking his arm she grinned at Amy, "He is a charmer isn't he! Why don't we celebrate tonight, lets all go out!"

"Oh I don't know," Sheldon disentangled himself from Sarah. "Its Friday night Sarah I have plans."

"Yes Sheldon a vintage video game, big whoop! Come on lets party!"

"No!"

"Amy? You'll come wont you?"

"I don't know..."

"Oh please Amy, we can make it a girls night if the boys are too whimpy to join us! Ring Penny and Bernie we could go back to that bar.."

"OK." Amy grinned "but I need to get back now so I'll text you later. Sheldon do you want me to drop you back?"

"No thank you. I arranged to do the rest of my afternoons work at home."

73~73

Amy was waiting for Penny again. She seemed to spend a lot of time sat on Pennys bed watching her get ready.

"So what did Leonard say when you said we were going out?"

"Nothing, they are coming too!"

"They are? Sheldon wont be happy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he had big plans for vintage video games tonight."

"Really? When I was over there earlier he was talking as if he was coming too."

Amy frowned.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be pleased!"

"I guess."

"Amy?"

"Its just... oh I am probably being silly. We went out last night and he was lovely, but even if our fingers touched he jumped. Today he came to see Sarah. You should have seen him Penny he practically ran into her arms. She kissed his cheek and he didn't flinch."

"Amy you are being silly! they are friends. When you were in Canada Sheldon did change. He let go. With Sarah it was as if he could be the Sheldon he had been hiding. With us it was gradual. But Amy he is mad about you. I think he is probably just unsure which Sheldon you want. Think about it the Sheldon you met, fell in love with, well maybe that is what Sheldon thinks you want."

"Penny I want him to be himself. If he isn't then it is just another lie isn't it."

"Amy you know he loves you."

"Yes, but he is so different with her."

"She is his friend Amy nothing more."

Amy shrugged. She would just have to trust Pennys judgement on this.

73~73

It was noisy and crowded and he wanted to go home. As he looked at the girls dancing Sheldon wanted to go and grab Amy drag her out of there and take her home. Sighing he sipped his diet coke and looked to see where Leonard was. Seeing his friend making his way onto the dance floor Sheldon decided he may as well head home, it wasn't as if he would be missed.

Just as he picked up his drink to finish it off the music slowed and he saw Leonard grab Penny into a close embrace. Amy and Sarah began to make their way towards where he was sat. Before he could react he saw a man he didn't recognise ask Amy to dance. Amy shook her head and pointed towards the bar but the man was persistent. Sheldon put down his drink and began to make his way towards them when he saw Amy side step the man and head his way.

"Amy are you OK?" He asked.

"Yes of course why wouldn't I be?"

"That man, was he hassling you?"

"No of course not he just asked me to dance. If you look you will see he was hardly heart broken by my rejection." Amy nodded in the direction of the dance floor where Sarah was now in the man's arms laughing as he whispered in her ear.

"Oh. OK, as long as you are OK."

"Yes thank you although I would be better once I have had a drink."

Sheldon turned to try and catch the attention of the bar man but had little success. Amy moved beside him and as if by magic the barman was there causing Sheldon's frown to deepen. Ordering her drink Sheldon said "I think I may go."

"Oh." Amy looked disappointed. "Why?"

"Because you are all having fun, you don't even need me to get you a drink."

"Sheldon don't be like that. Please stay."

"Its really not my thing Amy you know that."

"Just dance one dance with me. Please Sheldon."

Sheldon considered for a moment; convincing himself it was safer she danced with him than leaving her at the mercy of the other men he was sure were circling he nodded. Grinning Amy grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. Turning to face him she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Amy, I cant dance like that."

"Shhh just don't think about it Sheldon." Amy began to sway.

Sheldon was suddenly very aware of Amy pressed against him.

"Amy," he said quietly. "Amy this isn't a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Amy I have been trying very hard to do this right but holding you like this."

"Sheldon maybe I don't want you to do it right. I want what we had that night. Don't hold back from me Sheldon please."

Sheldon looked at Amy who was gazing up at him. Closing his eyes he groaned as he lowered his head and kissed her.

The kiss deepened quickly, they moved closer together now not moving at all hands exploring and lips and tongues stroking. It was only the beat of the music changing that brought them back to their surroundings.

As he straightened Sheldon looked at Amy. "I'm sorry Amy, I shouldn't have."

"Yes you should Sheldon, please …"

Sheldon shook his head and turning left Amy stood on her own.

73

Amy was angry.. she had acted like she didn't care when the others rejoined her at the bar. She acted like it was fine with her that Sheldon had left her alone after that kiss. But she was angry. Deciding she couldn't leave it she said to Leonard "Are you staying at Pennys tonight?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I need to talk to Sheldon and it may be a conversation you don't want to witness."

"Oh... oh.. well yes I can stay at Pennys." He looked at his girlfriend for confirmation.

"Ames are you sure everything is OK?"

"Yes bestie its fine. I just think Sheldon and I need to have a chat and I think it needs to be tonight."

As the trio climbed the stairs Amy hugged her friends and waited for Leonard to let her into 4A. It was in darkness. Amy sat down. Should she just go into his room? That didn't feel right. But she couldn't leave it, she knew he wanted her, he had said he was fighting his attraction, well tonight she was going to tell him she didn't want him to fight it.

As she moved down the hall she jumped when his door opened.

"Amy? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"Now? Amy it is 2 in the morning! How much have you had to drink?"

"I'm not drunk Sheldon! Perhaps if I was I would have gone into your room and done all things that I have been dreaming about!"

"Amy, please, this isn't like you."

"No it isn't. I need to say this Sheldon and I need you to listen and be honest with me.

Sheldon when I came back I thought I hated you. I thought you had lied to me. I didn't want to have the feelings I was having. But Sheldon I don't hate you and I lie awake at night remembering that night. If you can look me in the eye and say you don't do the same I will leave here now and never mention it again. I will wait for whatever you want to give me for however long it takes. But I don't think you can deny it Sheldon. I think you feel the same."

Sheldon looked up and saw Amy staring at him trying to read his emotions. Looking her in the eye Sheldon nodded.

"Yes Amy I feel it too."

73~73

**A/N Thanks for all the lovely reviews! ****It really helps to know what you think!**

**I think from the next chapter this rating will be changed to 'm' as our couple face up to their feelings;-) you have been warned!**


	19. Chapter 19

It took Amy a few seconds to react to Sheldon's admission. Smiling shyly she said "You do?"

"Yes Amy, you know I do. Every night I lie in bed and remember that night. How you felt, how you tasted. But then I remember you leaving. I don't want that to happen again Amy. Ever."

"Sheldon I am not going anywhere."

Sheldon reached for Amy's hand. "Amy I want you. So much."

"I'm right here Sheldon." Amy stepped a little closer.

Smiling and nodding Sheldon led Amy back to his room. Shutting the door behind them Sheldon leant and kissed Amy gently. "Are you really sure?" He asked.

"Yes Sheldon I'm really sure."

Sheldon pulled Amy back into his arms and kissed her again. His hands were not so still this time, running up and down her back then tangling in her hair holding her still as he stroked her lips with his tongue.

Amy realised he had moved them closer to the bed as she felt the back of her knees hit something solid. She pulled back from the kiss and looked at Sheldon, his eyes were dark and he was staring at her with undisguised passion; the look Amy remembered from her dreams, from _that_ night. Feeling a little more certain this was finally happening she began to move her hands pulling at his pyjama top trying to undo the buttons; but as she did so Sheldon stepped away and pulled them over his head before pushing her gently down onto the edge of the bed.

Sat watching him Amy was amazed at how steady his movements were, how controlled. He sat next to her and reaching round lowered the zipper on the back of her dress. At least it will be easier to remove than jeans Amy thought to herself suddenly grateful she had not worn the outfit she had considered earlier. As he began slipping the sleeves down her arms Sheldon lowered his head and began kissing her again gently; sweet kisses that left her wanting more but unsure what to ask. As the dress fell to her waist Sheldon began to kiss down her neck tracing his fingers across her collar bone causing her to gasp at the sensation before he moved his fingers to unfasten her bra. Amy could feel her arousal building quickly and tried to pull Sheldon closer; but retaining strong hold on his control he moved his head lower kissing across her chest until he reached her nipples which he first traced with his fingers then with his tongue.

"Sheldon please!" Amy gasped she needed more. Sheldon raised his head and looked at her. Seeing the desire in her eyes he smiled and lowered her so she was now on her back her dressed bunched at her waist.

Sheldon stood and divested himself of the rest of his night clothes then lay next to Amy kissing and stroking her all over until she wanted to scream.

"Sheldon, I need you," she gasped as she felt his fingers slip under the waistband of her panties.

"Shhh" he whispered kissing her again.

Knowing he must be able to feel how wet she was, how ready, Amy squirmed; but Sheldon was not to be hurried. Without breaking the kiss he removed Amy's remaining clothes from her knocking them to the floor with his foot. Reaching over he opened his bedside drawer and pulled out a condom.

It was only while putting it on did Sheldon stop touching her. Amy looked at him, amazed he was so calm when she felt she was about to explode any second. Returning to her once sure he was correctly covered Sheldon began again kissing her, first on the mouth then down her body until she was almost sobbing.

As he moved over her Sheldon said "Are you ready?"

Amy nodded unable to take her eyes off the intensity of his gaze as he very slowly entered her. As she felt him fill her Amy cried out, waves of pleasure making her shudder. Sheldon held still for a moment until she said "Sheldon please!" then he slowly pulled back until just the tip of him was in her. Amy tried to pull him faster into her frustration at his gentleness only sated by the feelings his hard body was creating in her.

As he moved forward Amy tried wrapping her legs around him but he reached a hand between then and with a flick of his finger on her clit sent her crashing into an orgasm that had been building since he first admitted he wanted her. As her felt her trembling around him Sheldon thrust harder, closing his eyes as his own orgasm hit him. Only as he moved to lay next to her having taken the used condom off and placing it in the bin by his bed did he whisper "I love you Amy Farrah Fowler."

Amy smiled. "I love you too Sheldon."

73~73

As she watched him sleep Amy wondered why it was so different. He had been so tender and driven her almost to the edge of reason with his caresses but she missed the wildness of their previous encounter. Shutting her eyes she told herself she was being stupid. Sheldon had tonight admitted he wanted her than shown her how much he cared. Looking at him asleep beside her Amy smiled. She really did love him.

73~73

When Sheldon woke and opened his eyes his first thought was shock that it was 8.47. He never slept past 8 even on a weekend. His second thought was he was alone. As he stretched out he realised Amy was not next to him. Frowning he sat up. Her clothes were not on the floor and listening he couldn't hear the sound of water running to indicate she was in the shower. Standing up Sheldon gathered his own clothes and opened the door. Quickly washing and dressing he made his way into the living room but that too was empty.

She had gone.

Just like before she had left. Sheldon sat on his spot and replayed the events of the previous evening. He had tried so hard to make it different, better. He wanted Amy to know he loved her and didn't just view her as a body in his bed. He had hoped if he was slow and gentle, like those dopey movies Penny was always trying to get him and Leonard to watch, then she would know just how much he felt for her. But she had left anyway.

Standing up he moved to the kitchen and filled the kettle. As he turned back to the counter he saw a note on the side in Amy's writing.

**Sheldon,**

**I am sorry I had to leave before you awoke. I will ring you later.**

**Amy**

**x**

Sheldon read the short note 3 times. What did it mean? Was she upset? Annoyed? Should he call her? Why was this so hard? It was meant to be OK this time. Taking his tea Sheldon returned to his room and sat on the end of the bed. She had said she loved him, why wasn't she here now drinking tea and planning on how to spend the day. Leonard and Penny spent time together, Howard and Bernadette spent time together. That's what he wanted. He just wanted Amy here, with him.

73~73

Amy had lain awake most of the night watching Sheldon sleep. She finally gave up on sleeping herself and carefully got up, gathering her clothes, and getting dressed in the bathroom. Leaving Sheldon a note promising to talk to him later she called a cab and went home. She didn't find any rest at home either though; just more questions about her own sanity more than anything. She had wanted this, asked Sheldon for this, and know when he admitted everything she had wanted, given her everything she had asked, for she wanted more. She was not being fair. Sighing Amy made herself some tea and toast and sat on the sofa. It was only the phone ringing a few hours later that pulled Amy out of her daze

"Hey Ames, how did it go with Sheldon? I was hoping you would still be there." Penny said Amy could hear the grin in her voice.

"I came home a few hours ago." Amy admitted, "I couldn't rest."

"Everything is OK though?" Humour gone and concern now lacing Pennys voice.

"Yes Penny."

"Was Sheldon mad you went round so late?"

"At first, although probably more shocked than mad. But we talked a bit. He was good."

Penny chuckled " 'Good' good?"

Realising what Penny was implying Amy said "Penny that's personal!"

"Oh come on Ames! I'll ask Sheldon!"

"OK yes 'good' good; now please can we drop it."

"Amy are you sure you are OK? You don't sound happy."

"No I'm fine. I'm just tired I haven't slept."

"Wooo go Sheldon!" Penny crowed, "OK I will let you rest but be warned I want the details in the week."

Amy shook her head as she put the phone down maybe she should warn Sheldon.

Deciding she wasn't up to a conversation with him yet Amy sent him a text

**Hi Sheldon, sorry I left so early. I hope you slept well. Just to let you know Penny knows I stayed last night so be prepared for teasing.**

When he didn't reply immediately Amy decided she would try sleeping again and so putting on some more comfortable clothes she climbed into bed and before she knew it was fast asleep.

73~73

"Penny I am not discussing it with you so stop!" Sheldon stated firmly before his neighbour had said a word.

"Good morning to you too Sheldon!" she grinned. "Id have thought you would have been all mellow this morning!"

Refusing to answer Sheldon just turned up the volume on the TV.

Leonard looked at Penny, "Leave him alone Penny!" he warned seeing the determined look on Sheldon's face as he tried to pretend they weren't there.

"What! Amy sounded exhausted when I spoke to her she said things had been 'good' I just thought Romeo here would have been in a better mood."

Sheldon's gaze flicked to Penny at the mention of Amy s name.

"You spoke to her?" he had assumed Penny had text Amy.

"Yes this morning. I thought she might still be here. She sounded exhausted. She said everything was OK though between you. It is isn't it?"

Sheldon just nodded.

"Sheldon what's wrong? I can tell you are not happy."

"Nothings wrong. We... I... its just... she was gone Penny. When I woke up she was gone... like before."

"Oh sweetie! I am sure she just wanted her own bed. She said everything was OK, we had a late night so maybe she thought you wanted your space too."

"Maybe. But she hasn't called. She said she'd call and she hasn't. She just sent me a text. Penny I don't want her to leave again."

"I know sweetie listen do you want to go see her, I'll drive you."

Sheldon nodded.

73~73

Having arranged to wait 15 minutes then come back for him later if he wasn't done Penny was shocked Sheldon was back at the car after 5 minutes.

"Sheldon? What happened?"

"Nothing. She wasn't there."

Penny looked at his face and could see how hurt he was.

"Sheldon are you sure?"

"I knocked Penny, lots of times."

"OK well lets go home and I will call her. I am sure you are worrying over nothing."

Sheldon shrugged. He had messed up. Again.

Returning Sheldon to his room Penny told Leonard she would go back to hers to call Amy, she didn't want Sheldon overhearing any possible conversation. It took 5 calls and some worried pacing before Amy answered.

"'llo?" came a distant voice just as Penny was bout to give up.

"Amy? What's wrong are you OK?"

"Penny? Yes why?"

"Where are you?" Penny was angry now.

"I'm at home.I was asleep."

"Oh... Amy we came over. Sheldon is upset he wanted to see you. Amy he thinks you have run off again."

"Penny I was in bed. I didint sleep at all last night I was exhausted."

"OK, Amy please can you call Sheldon he is getting in a state."

"OK." Hanging up from Penny Amy made herself some tea and dialled Sheldon's number. He answered in the first ring

"Amy?"

"Hi Sheldon, Penny just called she said you came over? I'm sorry I fell asleep I didn't hear the door at all."

"Amy is everything OK. Have I upset you last night was it..." Sheldon was almost trembling waiting for her reply.

"Sheldon last night was lovely! You were lovely. I left because I couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake you. Honestly nothing is wrong."

"OK." he sighed in relief. "Amy would you let me cook for you tomorrow?"

"That would be lovely Sheldon thank you." After Exchanging a few more pleasantries Amy put down the phone and smiled. Sheldon really did care.

73~73

Having persuaded Leonard to go out, with the incentive of not having to drive him to work for the next week, Sheldon prepared dinner. He had laid the table and on Pennys advise bought flowers for Amy. He wanted her to know he was serious. Changing into his favourite 'Flash' tee Sheldon rechecked the food then sat down to wait.

By the time Amy arrived he was nervous. Taking her coat and bag Sheldon led her to the table, held out a chair, and poured her a glass of wine that Penny had assured him she liked. Serving up the dinner Sheldon kept glancing at Amy. She looked nice. She was wearing a skirt he had not seen before and a new blouse too. She looked up and caught him staring.

"This smells good Sheldon, I didn't realise you could cook like this."

Sheldon smiled shyly. "I learnt to cook when I was little Meemaw taught me, but I don't do it often."

"Why?"

"Because," Sheldon hesitated.

"You used to cook for her?" Amy made it sound almost like an accusation.

"Not just her Amy., them. And yes that's why I stopped, I didn't want the memories."

"Did it remind you tonight?"

"No. Tonight I was only thinking of you." Sheldon sounded worried. "I don't think of her, them , any more Amy. Please don't think I do. Don't compare..."

Amy nodded "OK. But you can understand why I would think …"

Sheldon nodded. "Amy that's why I didn't want to rush anything, I knew you would compare yourself, us, to then. Its different Amy. Did you leave last night because you thought of her."

"No Sheldon."

"Did I upset you Amy. Was it not good."

"Sheldon how can you even ask that? You must know I was more than happy."

Sheldon shrugged. "You left. I thought it was because it was bad."

Amy stood and moved round the table, taking his hand she said "Sheldon come sit with me over here."

Once they were sat down Amy looked directly at Sheldon. "Sheldon I don't know what she said to you, after... but I do know she hurt you. I know my leaving last time hurt you too. But Sheldon last night I didn't leave I just went home to sleep. And Sheldon last night was lovely. Really lovely." Amy leant up and kissed him gently.

Sheldon looked at Amy as if trying to gauge whether or not she was saying this just to please him, evidently satisfied she was telling the truth Sheldon nodded and pulled Amy towards him.

"I missed you. When I woke up this morning I was hoping you would still be there, that we could..." Sheldon blushed.

"Sheldon I could always stay tonight." Amy said shyly.

"Really?" His hopeful tone made her smile.

"Yes, but just so you know in advance I may need a repeat performance.!"

Sheldon grinned. "Lets clean up and go to bed!"

73~73


	20. Chapter 20

"Amy come on, we haven't had girls night in ages and you have spent the day with Sheldon; I am sure he can spare you for a few hours."

Amy grinned at the pleading faces of Penny, Bernie, Sarah and Lucy. They were stood on the threshold to 4A each clasping a bottle of wine and pleading expressions.

"OK give me a minute to talk to Sheldon and I'll come over." Closing the door Amy turned back to Sheldon who was sat in his spot.

"I take it the call of the wine bottle and girly chit chat is greater than wanting to watch Dr Who!"

"Well..." Amy grinned. "Listen I wont be staying long but I would like to go over, it feels like ages since we had a girls night." Then sitting down Amy kissed Sheldon's cheek. "Sheldon I have had a lovely time maybe our next sleepover can be at mine?"

Sheldon smiled. "I'd like that, at least then we are less likely to be interrupted!" Amy grinned remembering the embarrassment she had felt when Leonard had caught her and Sheldon making out on the sofa that morning.

"I'll call you tomorrow but I should be able to make Tuesday at the cheesecake factory this week too so I'll see you then." Amy planted a quick kiss on his lips and headed across the hall.

73~73

"Amy!" Penny grinned as her friend entered. "Here!" And handing her a glass of wine she pushed her onto a chair.

"OK, we have been patient enough. That is 2 nights now you and Sheldon have spent together and we have not had details. We need details!"

Amy blushed. "I told you already, it was good."

"No that wont cut it this time. Amy you have waited years to be like this with Sheldon. You ran off completely the first time so now, even if I have to tie you to that chair, we want details."

Amy laughed but said. "I am not comfortable with this Penny!

"OK well we will ask questions and you can give us yes or no answers!"

"Or marks out of 10!" Bernie chimed in excitedly.

"OK, did you 'do it'?" Penny grinned. Blushing Amy nodded. She laughed again at the whoops from her friends.

"Both nights?" Lucy asked curiously. Again Amy nodded.

"Is he in proportion?" Penny grinned.

"Penny! I am NOT answering that!" Amy stated firmly but her scarlet face gave the girls the answer they were looking for.

"Lucky girl," murmured Bernadette. "OK did he disinfect himself with Purell before and after?"

"If you are just going to mock..." Amy moved to stand up.

"Amy we are sorry," Penny glared at Bernadette, "Bernie is bound to be jealous baring in mind she only has Howard!"

Amy nodded solemnly. "OK, but I refuse to discuss size or girth or the number of orgasms..."

"You mean he gave you more than one?" Bernie was now almost puce with a combination of curiosity and jealousy.

"Amy," Penny sat down and stared at her friend seriously, "are you telling us Sheldon Cooper, Dr Sheldon Cooper was so 'good' you were 'happy' more than once?"

"Well yes, but I said Penny I really don't feel happy talking about this and if Sheldon knew he would be seriously cross."

Penny sat back, "Well I knew he had done it before, but he had said that woman said he was rubbish. You fled the country so I figured he was no good. Perhaps we should get the others to get some tips!"

"I didn't leave the country because Sheldon was bad, it was just the opposite if anything." Amy muttered.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked curiously seeing Bernie and Penny appeared to be still in shock.

"That first time, well Sheldon was amazing!" Amy got a dreamy look in her eye as she remembered her first time wit Sheldon.

"You say that as if he isn't amazing now, but you just said..."

"No he is lovely it is just different now."

"How?"

"Slow, tender gentle."

"Wow!" Mumbled Penny staring at her friend.

But Sarah had picked up on the reference to the first time.

"He wasn't like this before?"

Amy stood up blushing. "Enough! I refuse to discuss this any more."

Realising Amy was not about to be swayed the girls proceeded to talk about their own experiences in the bedroom and Amy laughing realised Sheldon really could give tips!

73~73

Across the hall Sheldon was happy watching Dr Who, oblivious to the grilling his girlfriend was receiving. He had really enjoyed today. Waking up with Amy was, he realised, exactly what his mother and Meemaw had described when they said he would know when he found the right person. Looking back he realised he should have known sooner that Amy was the person for him. She was the only person who he wanted to listen too, he really didn't care about the day to day life of Penny or Leonard but when Amy regaled him with tales of Ricky the monkey, or the unexpected test results in her lab, he was happy to listen and maybe offer an opinion. When Howard twittered on about the drama with him and his mother or Bernadette Sheldon listened with only half an ear, but when Amy spoke of her mother or her friendships he stored the information away knowing it made her smile if he asked her questions on their conversations at a later date. Sheldon liked making Amy smile.

He could hear laughter in the hallway and guessed girls night was over. He hoped Amy hadn't had to much to drink if she was planning on driving home.

Sheldon was surprised when 5 minutes later, the noise outside having died down, Penny appeared in the doorway. "Hey Shelly."

"Penny, Leonard isn't here. I am watching Dr Who, you are welcome to wait but if you are just going to make drunken comments I would prefer you waited at yours and I will pass on your message to Leonard."

"No no, I wanted to see you, talk to you. I wanted to tell you 'thank you' for making my bestie smile." Planting a kiss on a frowning Sheldon's cheek Penny left him sat staring after her.

73~73

Amy sighed. Sarah had been sat facing her for the past 20 minutes and it looked like unless Amy began answering the questions she was not going to get any work done at all.

"Sarah I told you everything I was going to tell you the other night; I am not sure why you even think this is any of your business."

"Amy I am not wanting to pry, really I'm not. Its just the other night I noticed that you implied the first time you had sex with Sheldon it was better than it is now. Now I know its none of my business but I like you Amy and you know I like Sheldon. That you two are together, well I would just hate to see that spoilt."

Amy looked at her hands. "Sarah it is good. Now I mean."

"So why will you not look at me and why is there doubt in your voice?"

Amy sighed again. Looking Sarah in the eye Amy said "Sarah it is lovely, Sheldon is lovely he is trying so hard and is very self conscious about this. She hurt him badly and I don't want it too ever get back I even hinted I wasn't happy. I am happy very!"

"So?..."

"The first time, well it was just different. Maybe it was the spontaneity, or I was just in shock but it was so different. Sheldon literally swept me off my feet, it was, I don't know, raw I guess. No flowery words or touches. It was as if he literally couldn't wait any more.

Now it is lovely he is so considerate. But he is almost concentrating too much. I cant believe I am saying this. I mean he is doing it for me, trying so hard to please me. And he does, every time."

"But you miss the passion?"

Amy was ashamed to find herself nodding. "Sarah please don't tell him."

"Amy of course I wont. Maybe you just need to create a situation where Sheldon feels that passion again."

"I don't know."

"Come on Amy, think about what made him loose control? If you can recreate that, even just occasionally then you can have the best of both worlds."

Amy shrugged. "I'll think about it."

73~73

Amy felt bad. She loved Sheldon, she was amazed after the horror stories she had heard about peoples first times how good hers had been; maybe she should thank her lucky stars she had a boyfriend who cared enough to care for her before himself. Amy smirked as she thought of the look Bernadette had had on her face, yes she should definitely count herself lucky!

That night while in bed Amy thought about Sarah's words of advise. Thinking back to their first time Amy remembered they had been talking about comic books when Sheldon had got that look in his eye. Smiling to herself Amy decided she would test the new theory tomorrow at dinner.

So the next night Amy took her seat next to Sheldon and listened to him give his order even though he knew Penny knew the order by heart, she smiled indulgently and laughed at Pennys "and to drink?" question just so he could say 'lemonade'. Once everyone had place their orders and Penny had gone off to serve the next table Amy said "so Sheldon, I know it is not part of your schedule but I wondered if one day next week we could go to the comic book store?"

She watched Sheldon blink twice before replying. "Err yes I guess, we are going tomorrow if you want to come then?"

"Maybe, I just need to do some research first, I need a gift for someone and I haven't decided if batman or green lantern would be best. Maybe I could come tomorrow then go back once I have decided."

Sheldon shifted in his chair, turning his body completely to face her. "Who is the gift for?"

"My cousins son, he is 15."

"Hmm." Sheldon considered the information. "I think you need to check his existing collection as by 15 it could be quite considerable. Come with us tomorrow and I will give you some suggestions; then next week once you have done further research we can go together to complete your purchase."

Amy grinned. "At 15 who would you have chosen?"

"Oh The Flash, always The Flash."

"Why?"

Sheldon was so busy staring at Amy as she questioned him he didn't notice Penny place his drink in front of him. As he listened too then answered Amy's questions about his favourite storyline Sheldon missed his burger being sat down or the panicked look on Pennys face as she explained the cook had forgotten to leave the cheese on the side. Sheldon nodded smiled and began to eat as Amy asked if he thought she should go for a comic book or perhaps a collectable figurine or t shirt.

By now everyone around the table was staring in fascination as Sheldon offered advise and ate absent-mindedly. As he threw some notes on the table including a larger than normal tip he said "Amy I have really enjoyed this evening. I know it is an inconvenience but can I request I ride home with you so we can make plans for tomorrow?"

Grinning now Amy nodded, "Of course."

So sat strapped in next to Amy Sheldon said "Amy, why have you never mentioned this relation before."

"Because it was only recently I realised his love of comics. My cousin and I do not talk often but when we spoke recently she mentioned his birthday and I thought you would be the person to ask."

"Well I will be delighted to help you."

"I remembered the comic book you showed me before, it was so bright and intricate in its detail. Maybe, if you wouldn't mind, maybe you could one day explain the book in more detail? So I can impress my cousins son of course." She added hastily.

As she was facing forward to watch the road as she drove she didn't notice the flicker of desire in Sheldon's eye, although she was aware of him shifting slightly beside her. Glancing over she didn't register the bag now perched in his lap. Pulling to a halt outside Los Robles avenue she turned completely to face him. "Sheldon what time do you normally go to Stuarts? Should I meet you there or collect you from work?"

"We play halo at 8 so I normally go straight from work. I am not sure I like the idea of you in the comic book store unaccompanied so perhaps we should travel together."

"OK, I will meet you outside Caltech at 5?"

Sheldon smiled nodding.

"Sheldon are you sure I wont be intruding, going to the comic book store? Penny said girls don't go there. Will it be OK?"

"Oh Amy, you will be fine if I am with you. And trust me you cousins son will love whatever we choose."

Amy leant over and kissed Sheldon's cheek. "Thank you Sheldon."

She was taken by surprised but delighted when Sheldon turned his head and began kissing her passionately. As his tongue stroked hers she heard herself moan and reluctantly pulled back. Yep Sheldon was definitely aroused.

It took him a second to refocus and slowly climbing out of the car his bag held in front of him he said "I'll see you tomorrow Amy."

73~73

Amy made sure to dress carefully the next morning knowing she wouldn't have time to go home and change before meeting Sheldon later. Deciding on a skirt that was a little shorter than normal and made of a lighter material so moved as she did she matched it with a light blouse. For work she added a cardigan to cover her unusual choice of clothing and had packed in her bag a different pair of shoes and some make-up. Work seemed to drag that Wednesday. Amy found herself glancing at her watch constantly and by 4.45 made her way excitedly to the bathroom to get ready. She almost skipped to the car and just before setting of sent Sheldon text.

**Hi, just leaving work. I hope you have your comic book knowledge ready to wow me! Ax**

As she pulled into the car-park at Caltech Sheldon was already there waiting. With a wave he made his way to her car and surprised her by leaning over and kissing her gently. It was a tender kiss as opposed to the passion of the other night but still, kissing her in public at his workplace was new.

Amy chatted about general topics purposely avoiding mention of comic books until she had parked the car round the back of Stuarts store.

"So Sheldon, before we go in I spoke to my cousin and she said Batman is the current favourite but he has a few comic books already. I mentioned 'the flash', remembering he was your favourite, and evidently Paul does not have any. Will this help my search?"

"Oh Amy yes! Come on." and Sheldon bounded out of the car across the lot and held the door open. Once inside Amy began to feel very self-conscious.

"Sheldon Penny was right, this is odd."

Feeling his arm wrap around her waist he whispered "You are with me Amy everything is fine, now relax. Follow me."

Shocked by the low quality his voice had taken and the note of command Amy followed almost meekly. Leading her to a stand full of flash comic books Sheldon placed Amy in front of him and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leant down slightly and spoke quietly into her ear pointing out various books and the reasons she should consider them. Amy was transfixed with the tone of his voice and the closeness of his body. She leant back slightly resting her head against his shoulder.

"Which one would you suggest?" she asked quietly.

"This one." Reaching in front of them Sheldon plucked a comic book off the shelf and held it in front of her. Definitely this one. But Amy I think you should get more than one. If you get this one I would suggest that one also."

Having selected both books Amy looked up at Sheldon. "Thank you Sheldon, I wouldn't have known where to start." She stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. Sheldon squeezed her against him and she felt the beginnings of his arousal pressing into her back. She pulled back. "Sheldon I have taken up enough of your evening I should take you home so you can play halo."

Sheldon frowned and almost shook his head as if trying to clear his thoughts. "Oh, yes I guess."

Smiling Amy took the comic books from him and went to complete her purchase. Chatting to Stuart who she hadn't seen in a while it was a few minutes before Sheldon joined her. "You ready?" he asked glaring at Stuart.

"Yes. Thanks Stuart." Amy waved and led the way back to her car. Sheldon was quiet for the journey back.

"You OK?" she asked.

"Yes. What was Stuart saying?"

"oh he asked who I was buying the books for, he offered his opinion but I told him I was more than happy with the advise you had given me."

Sheldon smirked at this. "Good!" He stated firmly. "Do you want to come in? I am sure Penny will be there, Sarah maybe too."

"No thank you, I am going home to wrap these so I can send them tomorrow. Thank you for your help tonight Sheldon, I hope you win!"

Leaning to kiss him goodnight Amy was delighted at the passion Sheldon showed. Again it was her who pulled away and again she saw the desire in his eyes. "Night." she whispered and saw him close his eyes for a second before replying and climbing out of the car.

73~73

**Sheldon I have a confession, I read the comic books before wrapping! They are now a second hand gift but I wanted to tell you I LOVE the Flash! Ax**

As Sheldon tried to stifled the groan he blushed.

"You OK there buddy?" Leonard asked looking across at Sheldon who was shoving his phone back in his pocket.

"Err, yes.. it was Amy, she seems to have a problem and asked if I could go over." Focused on the game they were in the middle of playing the others didn't notice the slight twitch in Sheldon's right eye.

"Don't tell me you want a lift now! Sheldon we are in the middle of a game!"

"No, no. It can wait til Howard leaves then he can drop me."

"Why does Amy need you so suddenly at this time of night?"

"Err... I have been helping her with a problem." Sheldon knew he couldn't keep answering these questions so said "finish without me I'll get my stuff." Scuttling down the hall to his room Sheldon sat on his bed. Oh dear lord what was happening to him. He took out his phone and reread Amy s text.

**Amy, halo is not a big success, would you like me to bring over some other flash comic books, we could read them together?**

What was he doing? He really shouldn't be doing this.

"Sheldon I'm going, do you want that lift?"

Looking at his phone he saw Amy hadn't replied. What should he do?

"Sheldon!?"

Grabbing a handful of comics out of the box by his bed, not even using the gloves to do so, Sheldon left his room. He put his bag across his chest and shouted at Leonard "don't wait up!"

73~73

Amy sat up, that was definitely Sheldon knocking! Having come home from the comic book store she had eaten had a bath and decided on an early night. She had indeed read the comic books and thought of Sheldon as she did so. Now hearing his knocking she glanced at the clock, it was gone 10. he should be in bed. Thinking something must be very wrong Amy did not even stop to put her dressing gown on over her pyjamas as she rushed to the door. Opening it she stared at him in surprise.

"What's wrong?" she asked genuinely concerned.

"I couldn't wait."

"Couldn't wait for what?" She asked puzzled.

"For you to answer. Amy I just needed to be here."

"Sheldon I was asleep, did you call?"

"I text, oh boy you didn't get it." Sheldon began to realise she had no idea what he was doing there. "Amy I replied to your text, I brought comics I thought... I'm sorry I'll go."

"NO! Sheldon no don't go. Come show me the comics." Moving into the room she went to the fridge and pulled out some water for Sheldon and feeling the need for something stronger herself poured herself some wine. Sitting next to him she said "I cant believe you are here."

Sheldon looked a little embarrassed.

"Sheldon show me the comic books, please." Sheldon nodded and pulled a couple out of his bag. Reaching for one Amy grinned. "This is the next one!" She opened it eagerly and began to read.

Sheldon watched suddenly feeling both redundant and aroused. He had hoped they would read them together. But seeing her so happy and enthusiastic well he would never have guessed it. He watched her read for a while then asked "Well? What do you think?"

Amy lowered the book. "I love it! This one, with superman, I didn't realise they were so interlinked. Sheldon are they all this old, I thought he was a modern character."

Sheldon grinned "Oh Amy, this flash is golden age, you still have silver age and modern to go. I cant wait!" He shifted closer and pulled another out of his bag this is silver age. I like him but I think modern age is my favourite. Amy watched Sheldon's fingers as he traced the lightening logo on the front of the comic.

"Show me." she whispered suddenly very aware that this conversation could very well lead to other things. Sheldon looked at her face and seeing the intensity in her gaze nodded before replacing the books he had shown her and pulling out another. As he handed it to her he moved closer so they were touching at the shoulders.

Amy opened the book and was impressed with the modern take on the character, she recognised the features from the other books Sheldon had shown her but this was definitely different.

"Its so ... new looking" she said knowing it didn't quite describe what she felt, "it looks..."

"I know, you cant describe it can you. That's why I wanted you to see it. Look," Sheldon leant and turned the page pointing out details Amy knew she would have missed if she had read alone,

"How many times have you read this?" Amy asked, it looked brand new but the way Sheldon scanned the pages and identified features she knew it was one he had read many many times.

"Lots." Sheldon smiled.

"Sheldon why did you come here tonight? Bring these here tonight?"

"Because of your text. We were playing halo and I got your text. Amy I couldn't even finish the game."

"Sheldon I have something for you, when we were at the comic book store I was talking to Stuart, I told him I wanted to get you a thank-you gift for helping me choose the present he suggested this."

Even as she handed it over she knew Stuart had been right. As he opened the bag Sheldon gasped "Amy!" inside in a small black frame was a comic book but it had been signed by the actors of the latest film.

Amy grinned at the look on Sheldon's face "you like?" he just nodded before gently laying it down. Turning he pulled her towards him and said "thank you."

The kiss that followed was intense. Amy could feel Sheldon trembling as he held her too him. When his tongue touched her lips gently she parted and stroked his tongue with her own. This was the only encouragement he needed. His hand which had been near her waist was now opening the buttons on the front of her top. Suddenly she was naked from the waist up and Sheldon who was one minute discussing comic books was now sucking her breast into her mouth and pushing her down onto the sofa.

"Sheldon!" Amy gasped as his teeth nipped at her breast before kissing gently. "Oh god!"

As he sucked her breast into his mouth his hands where at work pushing her pyjama bottoms down her legs. Amy knew she was already wet and squirmed slightly embarrassed by how quickly he could get her in this state. As he left one breast to begin kissing the other Amy clung to his head scared to let him go in case he stopped. Naked now Amy realised Sheldon still had all his clothes on.

"Sheldon I need you!" she whispered trying to pull him up so she could get his clothes off him. He evaded her grasp and moved down her body. As soon as his tongue touched her clit Amy cried out as her orgasm washed over her. But unlike previous occasions Sheldon didn't stop; he kept moving until Amy felt another orgasm build. "Oh god Sheldon now! I need you in me!" Reaching to unfasten his trousers he pushed them down just far enough to free himself.

He stood over Amy and thrust into her, groaning as he filled her completely. With a strength she didn't know he possessed he lifted her so she was on top of him and he was in a sitting position. Buried deep inside her like this he was able to continue working on her breasts as he thrust into her. She could feel herself close to coming again,

"Sheldon, oh god, so close!" she gasped moving faster over him. He flicked his fingers over her and pulled back so he could watch her face as the orgasm washed over her again. To her surprise he was still hard inside her and again he changed position this time turning her so he was stood behind her and she was leaning over the arm of the sofa. The feeling of him like this, if possible even deeper inside her, made her gasp. She wanted to hold him, touch him, but in this position she couldn't move. She felt his hand trace down her spine making her shiver.

"You like that? he asked quietly talking for the first time.

"Oh god yes!" He thrust harder. "What about this?" and suddenly he was leaning down kissing her up her spine before sinking his teeth into her shoulder. As she cried out he thrust into her once more before spilling his seed deep inside. Collapsing on top of her Sheldon panted. "Oh Amy!"

Standing up on unsteady legs he said "I am not sure what came over me, I'm sorry."

"Sheldon that was so hot! Oh god I have never felt like that before."

"But Amy, I didn't even use protection." Amy watched the sensible Sheldon, scientist Sheldon, reserved controlled Sheldon come back. She put her hand under his chin and made him look at her.

"Sheldon I am on the pill. I am not going to get pregnant and that was the hottest sex I have ever had. Now I need to sit here for a second so my legs can remember how to work then I suggest we use the shower. Together." Amy grinned as she saw Sheldon process her message and grin.

73~73

A/N: OK, nervous about this one, hope you like it. Let me know! Going to be offline for a few days but should be back next week. Thanks for reading! Ax


	21. Chapter 21

As Amy sat on the sofa she closed her eyes. She couldn't believe Sheldon had just done that, that they had just done that. It was everything she remembered yet so different. There was no denying she loved this side of Sheldon, the passion he kept so firmly reined in. She moved her head slightly and looked at him. He was sat next too her looking at the present she had given him what seemed like hours ago!

"I'm glad you like it." she said softly causing him to turn and look at her.

"I do, I was just trying to decide where to put it."

Amy smiled he was back to the Sheldon she fell in love with all those years ago, sweet, childlike and full of enthusiasm.

"For now I suggest you leave it on the table."

"Why?"

"Because you are coming with me to shower and it would get wet!"

Almost reluctantly Sheldon put the frame down carefully. Amy could feel the tension in him as she grabbed his arm. Deciding if he had time to think, process what she was suggesting now he had calmed down, he would try to find ways to escape. Amy stopped just short of the bathroom door and turned.

"Sheldon you don't have to do this. I am going to shower, but if you would rather sit and wait that's fine." As she said the words she trailed her fingers down his chest. "Or you can call Leonard to come get you, or," and she trailed her fingers a little lower, "you can come join me?"

Sheldon had pulled his pants up when the had returned to the sitting position earlier but Amy realised as she moved her hand they were not properly fastened at the waist. Sheldon had frozen his eyes now locked on her hand.

"Amy..."

"Sheldon?" Amy replied letting her voice forming a question hoping he would tell her what he was feeling. She could see various emotions pass through his bright blue eyes and his hands were clenching and unclenching at his sides as if trying to resist something.

"What do you want to do?" She asked quietly; when he didn't answer she took his hand and led him into the bathroom. She was naked from their encounter minutes before and she was surprised at how unselfconscious she actually felt; she wanted Sheldon to feel the same. She wanted him to allow himself the freedom to just feel. And she wanted to be the one too make him feel as wild and abandoned as he had her.

Once in the bathroom Amy turned the shower on. Once satisfied the water temperature was OK she turned back to face him. "Well?"

Sheldon closed his eyes, he should go home, he had to get up for work in the morning...

But he knew even as the thoughts rushed through his head that what he really wanted was to take of his clothes and step into that shower. As he opened his eyes he realised Amy had let go of his hand and was already in the shower. Stood watching Sheldon saw her body through the frosted glass. She had her back to the spray and her head tilted as she let the water wash over her. This position made her breasts point upwards and Sheldon realised how he had never seen her like this. Yes they had been naked together, had sex together, but here he could really see her as she stood before him... she was perfect. Quickly pushing his pants down his legs along with his underwear Sheldon grabbed the hem of his t shirts and dragged them over his head in one movement. Opening the glass door he stepped inside.

Amy smiled as she opened her eyes to look at him. She hadn't been certain he would join her. Now as he stood before her she knew she wanted to make him feel like she had minutes before. Taking the bar of soap off the holder she lathered her hands and run them up his chest, stepping closer she reached up and kissed his neck and chin until he lowered his head so she could reach his lips. As he moved his arms around her Amy pulled back, she wanted to stay in control and knew if he started touching her she would loose focus. She soaped up his chest then moved lower, tracing his belly button and following the light trail of brown hair she soaped his stomach hips and crotch.

Watching her Sheldon was surprised and a little disappointed she had stopped kissing him and appeared to be washing him purely to make him clean. He had thought she would take her time maybe even tease him a little. He let her continue and when she grasped his hips he twisted and turned to face the wall. At this angle the water hit his back and he felt Amy lather up again and begin to clean him. It was only when she was lifting his feet to clean them and placing them down did he realise she may not have been as innocent as he had just thought. She placed his legs a little further apart and ran her hand up the inside of his leg to gently caress his balls. Just as he felt the desire begin to stir in him though she stopped again and started to stand. Keeping him turned away from her she reached around for some shampoo and pulled his head back a little so she could reach

"You are so tall." She murmured as she gently massaged his scalp.

"That feels nice!" he whispered back, realising no-one had done this for him since he was a small boy. She continued to rub gently before reaching round him again to move the water so it hit his head at the right angle to wash the soap off.

Amy was watching Sheldon's face as she cleaned him and could see and feel the tension leaving his body. He was gradually relaxing enough to forget where he was, who he was with, and just give himself over to the sensation. Pleased it was working Amy reached for the conditioner. This time though, as she reached around him, she placed one hand on his stomach as if to balance herself. Leaving that hand there she squirted a little conditioner onto his hair and started to massage it in whilst using the hand on his stomach to draw circles around his belly button and across his hip. This time as she rubbed she began to talk quietly.

"Thank you for coming over tonight Sheldon, and for helping me today. What we did, before, I have never felt like that. You were amazing!" Beneath her fingers she could feel his stomach muscles twitch and guessed her words were having an affect.

"When you were touching me though, I wanted to hold you too, touch you, feel you, taste you. Maybe one day we could do that again?"

"Mmmmhhhmmmm" Sheldon all but moaned trying unsuccessfully to move away from her wandering hand. Amy grinned behind his back knowing she was getting to him.

"Sheldon when you kissed my breasts, sucked them, it was as if you were touching me.. well, lower down... too. I have never felt like that before."

"Amy..." Sheldon whispered his head now lowered in front of him his hand against the wall in front as if holding him up. Amy gave up the pretence of washing his hair and copying the move he used on her earlier traced her fingers down his spine watching him shiver. The hand that had been tracing patterns on his belly was now flat against his hip but she very aware that his penis was now hard and just inches away.

"Can I touch you Sheldon?" she asked quietly not moving but waiting for his response.

"Yes, please..." he almost begged.

Amy, who had been waiting for this, moved both hands at once. With the front one she grasped him firmly and stroked up the length of him in a confident stroke; but the one on his lower back she traced delicate wispy strokes across his buttocks, causing him to clench and unclench; shifting closer too her as she moved the hand lower to trace a finger softly across his balls.

"Oh lord, Amy what are you doing?"

"You want me to stop?"

"No!" Sheldon almost shouted, panting now at the sensations she was causing. "Amy I want you."

Sheldon again tried to turn but Amy said "not yet," and pumped her hand a little harder to divert his attention.

She began to place light feather kisses across his back as he had done to her then also copying the move which had driven her mad she bit into his shoulder careful to make sure it would not show.

"Oh god," Sheldon gasped now thrusting his hips forward into her already stroking hand. At this Amy stopped removed both hands completely and stood straight. She saw Sheldon still as if in shock and before he had a chance to question her movements she turned him in front of her sinking to her knees and taking him into her mouth. The groan that left him was involuntary but Amy felt it move through him as he gently placed his hands on her hair.

"Amy stop, please... I cant... Amy.." she knew how he was feeling, how he was trying to fight the feelings, and wanting him to give into them she moved one hand between his legs and started to stroke gently. She felt him tense seconds before he began to shoot into her mouth. He tried to pull back but she had her other hand on his hip holding him firm as she ran her tongue over him and licked him clean.

73~73

Amy was smiling as she looked at Sheldon lying on her bed. It had taken him several minutes to gather himself. When he did he pulled her to her feet and hugged her close both of them under the rapidly cooling water. Stepping out and wrapping her in a towel before finding one for himself Sheldon asked somewhat shyly "Can I stay?"

Smiling Amy nodded, "I'd like that." So now she lay watching him sleep and wondered if things could get any better.

73~73

"So you can start next week?"

"Yes, I can start today but next week is cool."

"Fab," Penny smiled as she looked down at the paperwork, "Bethany you can start Monday, basic training in the restaurant then if that goes well you will be given regular shifts behind the bar."

"Great! thanks" the girl smiled.

As Penny watched her leave she ticked off another box and moved onto the next one. She really wished it was her name on a list getting a tick, and not for some stupid bar job in the cheesecake factory either. Sighing she moved back to see how many candidates had turned up for the bus-boy job; groaning quietly when she saw the 20 or so hopefuls look up expectantly. Returning to the staff room she said "I cant believe how often we need to do this." She smiled gratefully as Bernie took the clipboard and went to face the next round of interviews.

It was over 45 minutes later that the two friends sat down after the long morning. The restaurant hadn't even open yet and they were tired.

"Well at least all the positions are filled! Bethany seemed a bit full on but the guys will love her behind the bar all that blond hair and big boobs! Sammy was sweet. Perhaps we should keep her away from him she looked like she'd eat him alive! He is coming in tomorrow so we can start him gently. The others all start next week."

Grinning Bernadette said "Your biggest problem isn't saving Sammy, it will be explaining to Sheldon why a new waitress is serving his Tuesday night burger!"

Penny laughed "It will only be for a few weeks then she will be behind the bar! Perhaps I will tell him I'm sick or get Amy to break the news! They are so loved up at the moment he wont flinch if she tells him!"

Laughing they moved to set up for the afternoon session both looking forward to next week when more staff would hopefully make their jobs easier.

73~73

"Why though Penny? Why?" Sheldon asked looking at his neighbour in horror. "You know my order, you know how I like my order prepared, and most importantly, I trust you Penny! Or I did!"

"Oh Sheldon it will only be for 2 Tuesdays! If it bothers you that much go back to big boy for 2 weeks." She watched as Sheldon threw down his napkin placed his Thai food down more gently and made his way to his room.

Hearing the door slam Amy turned to Penny "Don't worry bestie I'll talk to him. It was just a shock." Then placing down her own food Amy followed Sheldon and entered his room.

"She's allowed in there?" Raj asked staring after her in shock.

"Yeah she is almost a permanent fixture!" Leonard grinned. "But I'm not complaining this new Sheldon is so much easier to live with!"

"Really?" Raj questioned curiosly.

"Yeah" Leonard laughed "I am not sure what she does to him in there, and I don't want to know!" he added quickly "but whenever they come out he has a silly grin on his face and will agree to just about anything!"

Howard laughed. Penny muttered "lets hope she is working her magic right now or I am screwed!"

73~73

Sheldon was laying face down on his bed when Amy entered.

"Come on Sheldon its not that bad."

"Not that bad! Amy for over 5 years I have gone to the cheesecake factory on a Tuesday evening, placed my same order and had Penny deliver it. I know she teases me but I trust her and she has let me down!"

"No Sheldon she is doing her job. Listen I don't think you need worry as I am sure Penny will be making doubly sure they get your order right whom ever takes. But if you hate it that much why don't we eat here instead, spaghetti and hot-dogs?"

Sheldon turned and looked at her sitting next to him. "Thank you Amy. But you are right I should at least try, if it is bad though I am not going next week!"

"Deal, now come on where is that comic you promised to show me?"

It was half an hour later having read the latest Flash comic that Amy and Sheldon returned to join their friends. Howard and Raj had a hard time trying to hide their amusement at the contented look on Sheldon face.

Penny was just grateful!

73~73

"Now this is very important," Penny stressed to the new staff facing her. "On Tuesday evenings every week we get a table in who have a very specific order. They sit at the same table, order the same food and expect the same service."

"Do they tip good?" One of the new waiting staff asked eagerly.

"Not really, but as one of them is my boyfriend I expect good reports! so... tonight Sammy you can clear tables 1 through 6 and Bethany you can do the orders. Then tomorrow if you guys get it right tonight Bethany can move to the bar and Lisa can wait the tables. By the end of the week you should have all worked each station and can go on rota next week."

Penny was really hoping this worked, Bethany and Sammy worked well together and if Bethany focused on orders, not flirting, then maybe one week would be enough and Penny could get back to doing Tuesdays and Sheldon would talk to her again!

She stood at the back of the restaurant and watched the new staff start the second day on the job. As the restaurant got busier Bethany got into her role more and more. Just before the guys were due Penny called her over. "OK I mean it Bethany the next order is really important."

"Penny relax, it'll be fine, I promise I wont flirt with your boyfriend"

"Don't flirt with any of them! Just take their order and move on."

Shoving her back out as she saw them settle at the table Penny watched as if in slow motion horror as Sheldon looked up, saw Bethany, went as white as a sheet and muttered "Beth?"

He stood and ran from the restaurant.

Beth returned to Penny looking almost as shocked as Sheldon had.

"What did you do?" Penny asked stunned the new girl had managed to upset him so quickly.

"Him Penny, a long time ago I did him!

73~73


	22. Chapter 22

Amy was running late, she had had a bad day. Her phone was still sat by her bed, her clothes were covered in tomato from her lunchtime salad and she was late. She had promised Sheldon she would be with him tonight to face the new cheesecake factory staff and she couldn't even send him a message to say she was on her way. As she started her car and made her way out of the car park she sent up a silent prayer that the traffic would be kind.

By the time she entered the restaurant she was stressed and out of breath from running, looking around at her friends she thought someone had died. At the table Raj, Howard and Leonard sat as if in shock, none of them looking at her as she cheerily greeted them.

"Where's Sheldon?" She asked curiously.

"err... he left." Leonard muttered

"Oh no! I knew this would happen if I wasn't here. Did he even stay long enough to order?"

"Err... no." Leonard still couldn't look at Amy but he was saved from further questioning by Penny who on seeing Amy sat with the guys came over.

"Amy! Have they told you?" Penny look at the guys trying to work out how much her friend already knew.

"Yeah, Sheldon has gone! I'm sorry Penny; I wanted to be here to stop him causing a scene."

"Amy, that's not why he left. Sweetie I need to talk to you, but not here." She held out her hand and led her friend to a quiet corner where they couldn't be seen.

"Penny I don't understand, what's going on?" Amy was beginning to get nervous at the concerned look on Pennys face.

"Amy have you heard from Sheldon?"

"No. I left my phone at home this morning which is why I couldn't tell him I was running late."

"OK. Amy Sheldon left. We are not sure where he has gone and he is not answering his phone."

"Why? Penny what are you not telling me?"

"One of our new waitresses went to serve the guys. Sheldon took one look at her and ran. Amy the new waitress, well she told me her name was Bethany. Amy it is Beth. Sheldon's err..."

"No! Penny no! Not now. Oh god." Amy started to stand up, she needed to find Sheldon. "Where did he go? Why didn't someone go with him?"

"Amy he was gone before we could even register what was happening. It was only when I spoke to her I realised. The guys have been trying to call him."

"Call him! We need to go find him."

"I know sweetie, but we didn't just want to go before you got here. Amy I cant leave, but the guys will go look with you."

Amy was already heading back to the table "Come on!" she snapped at the three remaining scientists who immediately jumped up and began following her. As they reached the car-park Leonard said "Where do you think we should start?"

"I don't know, home, work, the comic book store? He cant have got that far he is on foot." Raj noted.

"OK well if we split up then meet back at ours in half an hour?"

"Yes but need one of you with me. I don't have my phone." Amy said wanting to make sure she didn't loose contact with the others

"I'll go." Howard volunteered following Amy to her car. "We will head to Stewart's."

Nodding Raj and Leonard began to head to there own cars and soon they were all speeding out of the car-park.

"So tell me Howard, what did he say, do before he left?"

"Amy it happened so so fast. A waitress approached, Sheldon went whiter than I would have thought possible, muttered 'Beth' then he was gone. She looked as shocked as he was, I don't think she planned it."

"What was she like?" Amy asked unable to resist knowing.

"Err... blonde and bouncy was my initial impression. She certainly stood up to Penny when she confronted her. Then it was as if it hadn't happened she was working those tables as if nothing happened."

"What!" Amy hit the brakes and turned to look at Howard. "She is still there? Working? Why did Penny not kick her out?"

"Amy lets just find Sheldon; we will sort the rest out when we know he is OK."

73~73

Sheldon had left in such a rush he wasn't even sure where he was going. This was one of the few times he wished he could drive. Knowing he couldn't face sitting on a bus he began to walk. After a few blocks he stopped and pulled out his phone. He saw he had missed calls from Raj, Leonard and Howard. None from Amy though. He wondered if she knew yet. He tried calling her again, he had tried earlier but only received her voice mail. As this happened again now he sighed and set off walking again.. maybe she had gone home. He just wanted her there, he wanted her to tell him it would be OK.

He replayed those split seconds again in his mind; as he looked up and saw his past stood in front of him. Why now? Why was she back? and what on earth was she doing working as a waitress? Did it mean she never finished her degree? Had she not pursued the dream of entering the world of publishing? Was Dylan back too? Shuddering at the thought of seeing either of them again Sheldon picked up his speed. He wanted Amy. She would know what to do.

73~73

"You cant continue working here." Penny stated firmly as the evening shift began to wind down.

"You cant fire me, I have done nothing wrong. It is not my fault I had a relationship with a customer 8 years ago."

"No but it is your problem that that customer happens to be my friend and neighbour and I know what you did to him."

"Did to him? All I did was teach an innocent science geek the way to satisfy a woman. He wasn't complaining Penny believe me!"

"No maybe not but having your boyfriend beat him and then steal from him, well that's not exactly innocent."

"He knew I had a boyfriend he knew the situation."

"But you stood by and let that happen; and now you want to walk back into his life as if nothing happened. It is not going to happen lady!"

"Well I look forward to seeing your explanation in court because I can assure you I will not walk away quietly. I need this job. I will be good at this job. So do your worst, you took me on and I'm staying."

Penny walked away. She knew tonight she couldn't worry about Beth. She pulled out her phone and looked at her message icon. Nothing. That could only mean they hadn't found him.

Poor Sheldon. He had been so happy. Seeing him lately it was almost like seeing a different man to the one who had introduced himself all those years ago. Knowing Amy had been through a lot too, since Sheldon initially told her about Beth, she wondered where this left the couple now. She sent Leonard a text.

**Any news?**

**No. Nothing. **

**Should I call Mrs cooper? See if she has heard anything?**

**I don't know Penny lets try everywhere here first. I am sure Mary will call us if she hears from him.**

Knowing Leonard was right Penny sighed.

73~73

"Howard I need to get my phone." Amy said as they left the comic book store having established Sheldon had not been there. "He may have tried to call me."

Nodding Howard said "Why don't you drop me at Los Robles and then when you have your phone we can plan the next search."

"Thanks Howard." Amy said quietly. She was trying hard not to think of Howard's description of this girl. _Blonde and bouncy_. So that was Sheldon's type. Hardly something she would be able to compete with. Amy blinked, hoping she would be able to keep the tears at bay at least until she had dropped Howard off.

Seeing Howard enter the building Amy drove off. She couldn't believe this was happening. Why had Penny brought this woman back into their lives? Why had Sheldon just run off? So many questions but Amy knew the only one that really mattered was would Sheldon leave her? Now Beth was back would Sheldon leave her?

Slowly locking her car Amy walked to her building. As she turned the corner to her apartment she stopped.

"Sheldon?" She gasped at the figure slumped against her front door.

He straightened, stood, then rushed towards her.

"Amy, oh Amy." He pulled her into his arms and just held her tight.

Relief washed over her. He was OK. He was here! Pulling back slowly she looked at him. "You OK?" She asked gently. "We have been looking for you."

"I tried to call you."

"My phone, its in there," she pointed at her front door. "Come on." She opened the door but made sure she had firm hold on his hand.

She found her phone where she had left it that morning and sent a quick text to let the others know Sheldon was there and safe.

"I need a drink!" she muttered moving to retrieve some wine from the fridge. "Do you want one, or tea?"

"Tea please." he replied quietly. He looked lost, unsure now he was here how he could explain what had happened.

"Sheldon I know what happened." she said as if reading his mind. "I arrived after you left and the others filled me in. We have been driving round looking for you."

"I didn't know Amy. I didn't know she was back."

"I know. Its OK." She sat next to him placing their drinks in front of them.

"Amy why is she here?"

"I don't know Sheldon. Listen why don't we go back to yours and see if Penny is back. She might have some answers for you."

"No. I don't want to see them. They will think I am being silly."

"No Sheldon they wont. They are your friends and they are worried about you."

"Amy I just want to stay here with you."

"OK, but Sheldon you cant keep running away from this."

73~73

Amy waited until Sheldon was asleep before calling Penny.

"Hey its me. He is staying here."

"Oh Amy I am glad he is OK."

"He is not OK Penny, and nor am I. Why is she still there? Howard said she was still working after we left. Penny you should have kicked her out."

"Amy..." Penny sighed. "I wanted too, I tried too. But she pointed out she hadn't actually done anything wrong."

"Penny her and her boyfriend beat and robbed him!"

"Yes I know; but that was years ago and it doesn't affect her job now."

"She hurt him Penny. He is still hurting. He didn't want to come home last night because he thought you would all think he was silly."

"Listen Amy he needs to come home, maybe not tonight but he needs to know we are here for him."

"I will see how he is tomorrow. I am not pushing him on this."

"OK," Penny knew she had to leave this to Amy, for now at least.

Hanging up Amy got ready for bed and got in beside Sheldon. He was curled in a ball almost defensively. It was so different from the last time she had been in bed with him. Gently laying her hand on his waist Amy closed her eyes. Penny said he had to go home and Amy knew she was right; but a small part of her agreed with Sheldon, she wanted them both to just hide away here. Maybe it would all just go away.

73~73

Waking Sheldon was not sure where he was. Then feeling Amy's arm wrapped around his waist he snuggled back against her. It was a few seconds later the reality of last night hit him. He turned over and looked at Amy sleeping so peacefully next to him.

As he gazed at her he could not help but think of Beth. She hadn't changed that much. Her hair was maybe a little longer, her uniform more conservative than the clothes he remembered her wearing but essentially she looked the same. Looking at Amy now he wondered what he had ever seen in Beth. Yes she had obvious attributes that he was sure Howard would delight in teasing him about; but that brashness that he had once considered confidence now just made him cringe.

Amy was right he needed to face this. If he wanted to keep Amy he needed to show her Beth meant nothing. He pulled Amy close and kissed the top of her head. It was Amy he loved. Only Amy.

This is how Amy woke hours later, snuggled into Sheldon's chest his head buried in her hair.

"Morning" he whispered as he felt her stir.

"Hey" she smiled shyly puling away.

"You OK?" he asked.

"It should be me asking you that."

Sheldon smiled "I am fine, better for waking up with you next to me. I am sorry for last night, just turning up."

"Sheldon I am glad you came here, that this is where you wanted to be. I was scared you would run, like I did. I am glad you didn't."

"I did run Amy, I just ran to you. I need you to understand. Whatever happens, whatever she says, it is you I want."

Amy nodded. Did that mean he was intending to see her, talk to her? Amy didn't want to think about that now. Pulling him close she kissed him. As he relaxed into her hold Amy pushed him back so she was leaning over him.

The kiss became more passionate and Amy felt Sheldon's hands moving under her top and up her back. She swung a leg over his narrow hips and gently rubbed against him feeling him groan into her mouth at the sensation. His hand moved round to her front and he teased at her nipples, tugging gently, as he raised his hips to increase the pressure of her against his erection. Feeling him pressed against her Amy gently moved, feeling her own arousal rising; kissing him harder hoping he would move her panties aside and fill her. The alarm on Amy's phone brought their actions to a sudden halt as groaning Sheldon pulled Amy down and buried his head in her neck.

"I wish we could just ignore that. Pretend we don't have to go to work. Just stay here."

Amy grinned. "Dr Sheldon Cooper! I never thought I would hear you say that!"

"No me either!" Sheldon smiled sheepishly. "You have changed me Amy! I always said you were a vixen!"

Laughing Amy climbed off Sheldon and turning off the alarm said "I'll go make some tea while you use the bathroom, then when you are ready I'll run you home."

73~73

The drive from 4A to work was quiet. Sheldon was touched to see how happy Leonard was to see him home. He was relieved though that Penny wasn't there, not feeling ready to face her yet. Grabbing his bag and leaving the building Leonard asked if Sheldon wanted to talk.

"Not really."

"OK, but I'm here if you do."

"Thank you." was all Sheldon replied. He was hoping he could just have a quiet, normal day.

In fact until lunchtime Sheldon felt himself returning to a calm state. He surveyed the work on his whiteboard and was happy. It was only when in the canteen and faced with Howard and Raj as well as Leonard that Sheldon felt the tension return. They were cautious, watching him but not talking.

"OK enough!" he snapped at last, unable to pretend he didn't see the glances they exchanged between themselves. "What do you have to say? Lets get this over with."

Howard looked at Leonard as if for approval and Sheldon guessed his room-mate had warned Howard to behave.

"I only have one question. How did you, Sheldon Cooper, pull a woman as hot as that Beth? Credit where credits due she is hot Sheldon!"

Snorting with disgust Sheldon threw down his cutlery "and there is the reason I did not want to ever have this conversation. "

He stood and walked away.

He didn't return to his office he instead left Caltech and made his way to the cheesecake factory. He may as well get this over and done with.

73~73

Penny gasped when she saw Sheldon enter.

"What are you doing here?" She asked almost running to stop him entering any further.

"I need to see her."

"No! Sheldon I wont let you do this."

"Penny this has nothing to do with you. Where is she? Is she here?" Penny nodded. "Then please Penny, I need to speak to her."

Shrugging Penny turned and moved into the staff area. A moment later the door reopened and there she was. Sheldon looked her up and down. No she was the same.

"Hey Shelly!" she smiled.

"Beth" he nodded.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Not here, can you take a break?"

"Yeah hang on." She went back through the door only to reappear seconds later her jacket in hand. "Come on Shelly lets 'talk'."

Sheldon sighed, even after all these years she made him feel young, silly, like she was talking to a child. Once outside Beth led him to her car. He climbed in next to her and was relieved when she didn't start the engine.

"OK Shelly you have 5 minutes."

"Why are you here? Why now?"

"I needed a job."

"As a waitress?"

"Not all of us were able to follow our dreams Shelly, some of us were not so lucky."

Sheldon snorted but didn't comment. "Sheldon I am not here to cause trouble. Until last night I didn't even know you were still around. I need this job, I don't want trouble."

"Good! I have moved on Bethy, I have a job I love, a girlfriend I love and friends who are there for me."

"Yes I met them! Is it Penny? Is she your girlfriend?"

"No. Penny is my neighbour."

"So where was she last night, this girlfriend of yours?"

"It doesn't matter. Is Dylan with you?"

Beth snorted this time, "Him, no! We split about a week after we left you. I couldn't forgive him for that Shelly. He should never have hurt you."

"You hurt me Bethy." Sheldon said quietly.

"I know. I'm sorry. Look hopefully I wont be here long. I have applied for a job at a firm in new York, but unless I get some money behind me I cant even afford the fare for the interview let alone rent. Just give me time and I will leave as quickly as I came."

"OK. Just, please Bethy, don't cause trouble."

Nodding she opened her door. "You look good Sheldon, really good!" And with that she got out of the car leaving Sheldon scrambling behind her.

73~73

"Are you going to Stewart's tonight?"

"Yes, its Wednesday." Sheldon replied unsure why the question even needed to be asked.

"Can I come?"

"Really? Yes of course, do you want to come play halo after?"

"Maybe, we'll see." Amy smiled. She really just wanted to check he was OK.

"Right well I will see you later, I need to go I have a lot to do." Amy smiled as she heard Sheldon hang up. He certainly sounded OK.

Later as she stood gazing at the comic books she felt the gazes of the other customers on her and edged back towards Sheldon.

"You OK?" He asked

"Yes" she smiled, "they just give me the creeps."

"Well lets go then, Penny said you can go to hers if you don't want to play halo, she said girls night was needed."

Amy grinned "definitely!" She agreed and stopping to pick up some wine from the store before returning she kissed Sheldon quickly before entering 4B.

She was surprised Bernadette and Lucy weren't there. Waving hello to Sarah and Penny Amy placed the wine on the counter and sat down.

"You OK?" Sarah asked concern lacing her voice.

"Yes." Amy smiled.

"Sheldon?"

"Yes why?" Amy began to feel awkward under their gaze.

"Oh I just thought he may have been upset after lunch."

"Why? Did the guys tease him? He didn't say, he seemed fine in fact."

"No I meant after seeing Beth."

"Oh."

"You didn't know?"

"No, he didn't say!"

"Its probably because it wasn't important." Penny said quickly seeing the growing distress on Amy's face.

"Not important! Penny he spends lunch with this woman, the woman he admits openly he loved first, then doesn't tell me. Oh I'd say that was more than a little important."

73~73


	23. Chapter 23

Amy didn't question Sheldon on his meeting. She stayed with Penny and Sarah for about an hour then went home. Sheldon sent her a text that evening asking if everything was OK as he had gone to see her and was surprised she had left without saying goodbye. Amy replied everything was fine then turned off her phone. Perhaps she should go see this Beth person. Let her know she wasn't wanted. That Sheldon was with her now.

Knowing that was not her style and not 100% convinced it was even the truth, Amy decided she would try to sleep and if she felt the same tomorrow; she would meet Penny for lunch and see this woman for herself.

73~73

"Should we tell Sheldon do you think?" Penny asked Sarah worried that they had told Amy something he had been trying to hide.

"I don't know. He may have a good reason for not telling her. We don't even know what was said. But if he hasn't told her then maybe he has something to hide."

"I just hope he isn't taken in by her, she is so brash. When I look at her I cannot believe they were ever together."

"Maybe I should come meet you for lunch tomorrow get a look at this woman for myself."

"Yeah, I would like to know what you think of her. I must admit I am a bit surprised Amy hasn't been in. I think if it were me I'd want to see her."

"Yeah me too. But then until we dropped our little bombshell she had no reason not to trust him. He has been so happy and turned to her when this all happened; she has had no reason to think he would have had that meeting. I feel bad we have told her."

"I know, but we cant take it back now."

73~73

The next day at work Penny kept a close eye on Beth. She could see no difference in the new girls behaviour and Penny had to admit she did the job well. Sammy had taken to following her round like a lost puppy and Penny realised this was probably how Sheldon had been all those years ago. Feeling incredibly sad for the young inexperienced Sheldon, and frustrated with him for not telling Amy about his meeting yesterday, Penny decided she would see if Beth would tell her what had happened.

Settling herself down with a large coffee in the staff room Penny said, "so how has your first few days been?"

"OK, more dramatic than I anticipated but good." Beth grinned.

"Did you make your peace with Sheldon yesterday?"

"Did he not tell you?" Beth eyes twinkled at the questioning, she knew Sheldon would not tell his friends.

"I didn't see him last night."

"Let me guess it was Wednesday night... halo, comics, soup? "

Penny frowned, "yeah."

"Nothing changes. Is Saturday still washing and Friday old video games?"

Penny nodded.

"God he is sweet. He may have grown a little, filled out. He may have more confidence, but Shelly will never change, not really."

"If you think he is so sweet why did you hurt him?"

"Because it was easy, he was so trusting. Because Dylan was danger where Shelly was safe and I didn't want safe. Now though safe seems by far the better option."

"Leave him alone. He is happy."

"Yeah he told me. This girlfriend of his, they been together long?"

"About 3 years. She is perfect for him and they are happy so leave them."

"OK, OK! Look penny I'll tell you what I told Shelly, I want this job because I need the money. Hopefully I will be gone soon but until then I will leave him alone. But you have to remember Penny I didn't go to him yesterday he came to me. I haven't sought him out at all. I wont hunt him down Penny but on the other hand I wont turn him away either."

Standing and leaving Penny staring after her Beth returned to the restaurant and took her place behind the bar. Penny felt uneasy, Beth was right Sheldon had sought her out not the other way around. Maybe she should have a word with him.

73~73

Amy went about her work the next day trying very hard to not think about Sheldon or Beth or anything other than the job she had too do. It was only as she began getting ready to go home that she realised it was date night. She would have to see Sheldon and she knew she couldn't ignore what Penny and Sarah had told her the night before.

Picking up the phone she called Penny.

"Hey Penny its me. It is date night. Sheldon still hasn't told me about meeting Beth. Now I don't want to tell him you have told me but I cant not let him know I know. I wanted you to know I am going to suggest we meet for dinner at the cheesecake factory. I know she will be there. I need to see for myself what the situation is."

"Oh Amy, I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

"Why? Has he said something? Has she?"

"No Amy, but why put yourself through it."

"Because I need to know Penny. I will see you later."

Deciding not to give Sheldon the chance to back out or try to talk her out of it Amy sent him a text.

**Hi Sheldon, I had forgotten earlier it is date night tonight. I have already left work so I will go home and change then I will meet you for dinner. I can be at the cheesecake factory in half an hour then I thought we could come back to mine so that way we can be alone. A x**

Hitting send Amy waited, sure Sheldon would think of a reason why they should go somewhere else. When she hadn't had a reply in 10 minutes she left the office and went home to change. She arrived at the cheesecake factory just as Leonard was pulling in to the car park to drop Sheldon off.

"Hey! Good timing." she smiled as she went to greet her boyfriend. He looked good. Wearing suit pants and a button down shirt he had obviously made an effort. "You look lovely!" She grinned, "very sexy, perhaps we should skip dinner and go straight home!"

Sheldon smiled shyly "Thank you. I just thought I should make an effort as it is date night."

Amy half wondered if the smart clothes were for her benefit or Beth's but decided she was being unfair. Kissing him quickly and grasping his hand she walked with him into the restaurant.

Penny had been watching out for them glad Amy had at least tipped her off as to their plans. She had made sure Beth was firmly behind the bar and was quick to sit the couple out of her line of vision.

"Penny why have you sat us here? You know this is not my table."

"Sheldon it is date night not Tuesday this is a table for 2 you know, for you and your girlfriend! Now let me guess 2 lemonades?"

Receiving matching nods Penny moved away and went to collect the drinks order herself.

"2 lemonades no ice one with lemon."

Beth glanced at her. "Yes boss."

Receiving a frown in return she grinned. "Penny I know he is here, and lemonade has always been his favourite drink. But don't worry I wont leave the bar!" Penny returned to her friends with their drinks taking their food order before moving to the next table.

"Why did you want to come here Amy?" Sheldon asked quietly "was it to see if Beth was here?"

"Partly, but mainly I wanted us to talk and this provided a neutral territory."

"OK." Sheldon replied cautiously. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes. Why didn't you tell me you had met up with Beth?"

Sheldon closed his eyes. "Penny told you."

"Well in fairness to Penny she thought I knew because she assumed you would have told me. Why didn't you?"

"Because I wanted to avoid this. Because I needed to clear the air put the past behind me and it was nothing to do with us, you. It was me dealing with my past nothing else."

Amy looked at Sheldon and could see how he really believed this did not have anything to do with her.

"Sheldon," she leant across and held his hand, "It does have something to do with me. We are a couple. As your girlfriend you must admit you seeing other women and keeping it secret would seem odd."

"Amy I don't tell you about every conversation I have as you don't me. I am sure during the course of your day you talk to men. I trust you and I thought you trusted me."

"I do Sheldon but while I talk to men that I may not mention to you none of those men are men I have been intimate with, have a history with. Have once loved."

Sheldon sighed. "Amy I don't love her I love you!"

"I know, but you did love her Sheldon you told me."

"I told you I thought I was in love with her. What we have Amy its different."

"Maybe but I don't like you not telling me."

"OK, I wont do it again. I have no need to see her again Amy so it wont be an issue."

Nodding Amy accepted Sheldon's words at face value knowing she had no choice but to trust him. The rest of their meal was nice, Penny made sure Sheldon's burger was made to his specific instructions and she kept a constant watch on them. Seeing the smiles returning to their faces she began to relax. Moving to a table across the restaurant she was laughing and joking with the new customers and didn't notice Amy moving to use the bathroom. When she made her way back to the kitchen she saw Amy was missing

"Where's Amy?" She demeaned of Sheldon

"Relax Amy she has just gone to use the bathroom."

"Oh OK. Is everything OK."

"Yes thank you. Could you please fetch the cheque I would like to get out of here before any more unforeseen drama unfolds."

Totally understanding where Sheldon was coming from Penny went to prepare the bill. It was only as she took it back to the table and was chatting to her friends she saw Beth out of the corner of her eye. She was stood by the til watching. Amy had her back to her so was unaware but Sheldon saw Pennys body tense and followed her gaze.

"OK thanks Penny." he cut Amy off mid sentence and moved to help her get her coat on.

"Sheldon!" Amy laughed, "what's the rush?"

"I thought you wanted to go back to yours."

"I do! Come on. Thanks bestie." Amy leaned over to kiss her friend.

"Bye Amy, have a good night you guys." Then making sure they were safely outside she turned.

Beth was grinning. "You were right they do suit each other. She must be a scientist! Those clothes! he looked good though, much better than the comic book tees he usually wears, do you think it was for my benefit?"

Not waiting for Pennys response Beth returned to the bar. Penny really wished the thought hadn't crossed her mind too. Oh Sheldon!

73~73

Settling himself onto Amy's sofa Sheldon sighed in relief. He could not believe Beth had stood like that watching. He knew Penny had seen and had helped keep Amy diverted. As Amy sat next to him setting drinks in front of them Sheldon put his arm around her shoulder.

"You OK?" He asked

"Yes, thanks for dinner it was nice. But I am glad we are home."

"Me too." Sheldon said honestly, "come here." Pulling her towards him he said "I seem to remember the other day we wee in the middle of something when we were interrupted!"

Grinning Amy looked at him, "Were we? I don't remember! What where we doing?"

Grinning Sheldon pulled Amy onto his lap. "I think you were here. I think my hands where here," Sheldon slipped his hands up under Amy's jumper and stroked her breasts.

"Mmmm, yes I seem to remember that too now you mention it." Amy grinned the moving gently she said "but you have a lot more clothes on than before maybe we should move this to the bedroom and get more comfortable."

Standing Sheldon kept hold of Amy who squealed and wrapped her legs round his waist. "Wooo! I didn't know you were this strong!£ She was amazed at how easily he seemed to be able to carry her. Feeling more aroused by this than when his hands had been stroking her Amy kissed his neck and sucked on his ear.

"Amy! Don't do that!"

"You don't like it?"

"No I do! But I'll drop you if you distract me like that."

As he lowered her onto the bed Amy kept her arms around his neck and drew his ear back into her mouth loving the groan she drew from him.

"Mmm that's nice!" he moaned.

Gently disentangling himself Sheldon undid a few buttons then dragged the shirt he was wearing over his head. He looked around for a hanger but seeing none draped it over the back of a chair.

Sitting next to Amy on the bed he said "Amy I want you so much." Then lowering his head to kiss her before she could respond he began moving his hands to the fastenings on her skirt, pulling back to pull the jumper over her head he folded it quickly then turned his attention to the skirt. As he looked at her lying in just her bra and panties Sheldon felt his trousers pull over his growing arousal.

Not wanting to leave her yet though he ran his hand down over her breasts to her stomach.

"You look beautiful." he whispered leaning down to kiss the exposed flesh above her bra. Amy had her eyes shut herself fighting the urge to strip everything of them both and demand he just take her quickly. As she felt the bed move as he stood Amy opened her eyes to see him take of his pants then underwear. She smiled at the sight of his arousal.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked but following his gaze he muttered "you have a one track mind."

"You would rather I didn't admire you, want to stroke you, kiss you."

"God no! But when you get that look in your eye I remember how quickly you can distract me and tonight I intend to be the one doing the distracting."

"How about we do this together. I just want you Sheldon, any way you like."

Sheldon pulled her up and kissed her gently, "that's what I want too Amy!"

Removing the remaining items of clothing Sheldon gently kissed each area of newly exposed skin. Amy was beginning to squirm as the feelings built inside her. Reaching for him she said "Come here!" and smiling he moved up her body to kiss her. Tender gentle kisses that grew more heated as their tongues stroked and their hands teased. Shifting slightly Sheldon positioned himself between Amy's legs and raised his head to look directly into her eyes as he filled her. Amy fought to keep her eyes open and saw the desire in his eyes as the sensation of her so tight around him made his blue eyes darken.

Amy wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his head back down into a heated kiss as he slowly began to move. This wasn't the fast passion of their previous encounters, this was soft and sensual and everything Amy needed tonight. She needed to feel this close, to hold and stroke and feel him. As they continued moving Amy knew she wouldn't last much longer.

"Sheldon I am close, so close..."

"mmm Amy," Sheldon was fighting to keep his movements slow,

"Please Sheldon harder!" and desperate to do exactly as she asked Sheldon lifted himself onto his arms and without breaking his gaze began to move harder and faster.

Feeling her begin to tremble around him Sheldon lowered his head and suckled on her breasts hearing her gasp then call out his name as the tightening around him intensified so he could hardly move. Unable to stop he kept thrusting into her until he too began to come deep inside her.

Lowering himself next to her Sheldon opened his eyes.

"Wow!" Amy grinned looking at him. "Date night is definitely more interesting if we do that!"

Sheldon laughed softly. "You have exhausted me woman!"

"Poor thing. You want to stay here?"

"I do but I should go home. Maybe at the weekend though we could do something?"

"I'd like that." Amy smiled

"Good. Can I use your shower?"

"Of course! Id offer to scrub your back but remembering what happened last time that may not be such a good idea!"

Sheldon smiled, "Amy after last time showering will never be the same again believe me! But tonight I need to recharge my batteries you have worn me out!"

"OK, well you go get ready then I'll drop you home."

73~73

Climbing the stairs a little while later Sheldon was glad tonight had gone well, he was just fishing the key out of his pocket when the door to Pennys apartment opened.

"Hey Sheldon can we talk?"

"Penny I'm tired. Its late."

"OK then tomorrow I will take you to work. We need to talk about Beth."

Sheldon closed his eyes. "OK." Then letting himself into 4A he realised the good mood he had felt moments before was gone.

73~73


	24. Chapter 24

**Tell Leonard you have to get in to work early and come here. P**

Sheldon frowned. It was only 6.23. Penny was never awake this early. Getting up he made his way to the bathroom and began his morning rituals. When washed and dressed he made some tea and prepared his cereal. There was still no sound from Leonard's room. Perhaps he would just leave him a note, at least then he would be able to avoid any awkward questions. He had a feeling he would face enough of them across the hall.

Not feeling hungry he tipped his breakfast away, left a quick note for Leonard and crossed the landing.

Penny was waiting for the knocks. Waiting patiently for him to finish she opened the door and let him in.

"Sheldon sit down we need to talk."

"Penny let me just say Amy and I have spoken, we are OK, she is OK."

"Maybe Sheldon but I have spoken to Beth and 'Shelly' she is convinced you are dressing to impress her, you are making all the contact. What is going on Sheldon?"

"Oh for goodness sake! Penny yes I went to see her. The girl who caused a break with me and my girlfriend suddenly appears and you expect me to do nothing? I went to tell her to leave me alone, I told her I was happy with Amy. As to my dress it was date night. Maybe to keep you happy I will run a wardrobe check with you before the next one!"

"Sheldon don't get smart with me. Amy was so convinced this was OK then she found out you had seen Beth."

"I told you Penny I have spoken to Amy about this. As to Bethy... Beth, she is just trying to cause trouble. She said she will be gone soon. Lets just hope she is."

"Bethy? Really Sheldon? I know you say the feeling weren't the same but I am not convinced."

"But then it isn't you I have to convince Penny it is Amy."

"I swear to god Sheldon if you hurt her..."

"Penny just leave it. I need to go to work and I need to forget that woman even exists, which I would like to point out I was doing until you brought her back into out lives."

Penny looked at Sheldon in disbelief. "Just go Sheldon!" She muttered and watched as he went back across the hall.

73~73

"I thought you had left already!" said Leonard confused as Sheldon came back into 4A.

"Yes me too." Sheldon muttered and stormed to his room slamming the door behind him.

"Now what?" Leonard asked the empty room.

Sitting on his bed Sheldon tried to work out how to make this mess go away. He couldn't go back and see Beth, in fact while she was still at the cheesecake factory he may as well go back to 'big boy'! Right now solving the mysteries of the universe seemed a much easier problem to solve.

Returning back to the living room he muttered "You ready?" to Leonard.

"Err, I guess."

"Good lets go."

As he set foot in the hall there was Penny. "What now!?" He snapped.

"Sheldon just be careful!"

Refusing to answer Sheldon just walked down the stairs.

As Leonard got into the car he turned to Sheldon "You wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Not really! Your girlfriend seems to think I am still in love with Beth, that I am trying to impress Beth."

"And are you?"

"NO! why wont you people listen! I am with Amy. I love Amy!"

"OK. good. Amy is a great girl."

Sheldon just nodded.

"Does Amy think you are trying to impress Beth?"

"No, just Penny."

"OK, well its Friday, lets go work then play vintage video games and forget all about women, all women!"

"Good idea." Sheldon nodded.

73~73

By that evening Chinese food and video games were just what Sheldon needed. He wasn't even bothered which game. As he watched Leonard unpack the food and Howard set up the game he sat in his spot and contemplated life before. When he lived in the stilted half life after Beth but before Amy. At least then he was not tormented by the emotions that had plagued him all day. Guilt and arousal alongside curiosity and denial.

"Sheldon you OK?" Raj asked looking at his friend who hadn't even commented on the fact Howard had taken two dumplings before Sheldon had made his choice.

"Yes I'm fine."

"Girl trouble eh?" Howard smirked.

Sheldon turned to him. "Even if I did do you really think I would be telling you about it?"

"Hey! Listen I am not mocking. I am admiring."

"Well don't!"

Sheldon sighed. "I am not in the mood for this." And he got up and went to his room.

"He has it bad doesn't he!" Raj said, stunned at the sudden turn of mood.

"Yeah but what exactly? He seems genuine when he says he is not interested in Beth but I found out from Penny he went to see her."

"Maybe he just needed closure." Raj said.

"Yeah that's what he said evidently but Penny doesn't seem convinced."

"And what does Amy think?"

"Amy believes me." Said Sheldon walking back into the room. "Leonard I am going out. I am only telling you this so a search party isn't set up. I may stay out all weekend." And with that he was gone.

"What exactly did Penny say to him this morning?" Howard asked.

"Not sure, but I'd say she touched a nerve!"

73~73

He didn't know where to go. His first thought was Amy's but right now he couldn't face more questions. This was why he had never told anyone. She always caused trouble; she had then and she was now and he just wanted to forget. He contemplated going to tell her so but knew that would just add fuel to Pennys theory.

As he passed a bar and heard the noisy music he contemplated going in and trying out Pennys theory that alcohol solved everything. But memories of him returning home without his pants was enough to stop him trying that. After walking several blocks he entered a coffee shop that was open and offered internet access. He paid for an iced tea and sat himself at a computer. Soon he had up prices for flights to New York. Calculating quickly how long it would take Beth to earn the fare then rent Sheldon knew it would be more than a few months before she left.

Did he have any choice? he asked himself as he logged on to his bank account and checked the balance. She had cleared him out once before. If that was what it took to make her go away this time maybe it would be worth it. With Dylan not around at least he would be spared a beating.

73~73

"Sheldon!" Penny moved quickly across the restaurant. "I don't believe you!"

"Move!" he snapped and almost pushed her out of his way moving towards Beth at the bar.

"Outside. Now." he said pointing to the side exit.

Beth eyes wide grinned. "Shelly I'm working. You'll have to contain yourself just a little longer."

"Now Bethy I mean it."

Shrugging she turned to Penny who was watching openly. "You are my witness.. He came to me. He asked me outside, this is all him!"

Following him she said "What is it Shelly?"

"Here." He thrust an envelope at her.

"What is it?"

"Your airfare and enough money to secure rent for a month. I want you gone, today if possible."

"You sure? It seems to me you cant keep away. Actually I quite like this new improve Sheldon. All masterful." She moved closer and placed her hands on his chest. "Did you miss me Shelly?"

"Beth stop."

"Sheldon," she whispered and brushed her lips against his.

"No!" he pushed her away. "Just go Beth." And throwing the money at her feet he turned away.

Penny was stood in the doorway mouth open. He pushed past her and out of the restaurant. Knowing he couldn't go home or even to Amy's now, he made his way to the bar he had avoided earlier. Ordering a whisky he sat down in a corner and closed his eyes.

What should he do now?

73~73

Penny stood and watched Beth pick up the envelope. "You heard him you need to go."

Beth nodded. "At least I can say I made an impression."

As both girls entered the bar again Penny groaned, there sat with glasses of wine in front of them were Sarah, Amy, Lucy and Bernadette

"Hey bestie! We thought we'd keep you company then have a girls night." Amy grinned.

"Cool!" Penny beckoned them away from the bar area. "Why don't you grab a table I am in here tonight then we can chat as I work."

Bernie and Sarah quickly picked up on Pennys message but Amy looked at Penny curiously. "Ah bestie we have come to drink!"

Laughing and guiding her away from Beth who was openly grinning she said "Ames I will make sure the wine is flowing. But I will also get you some food to soak it up."

"Yeah I cant be doing a Sheldon at your place of work." Amy giggled.

"No indeed." Penny nodded.

She beckoned Bernadette with her head and quickly filled her in on tonight s events.

"Where is he know?" Bernie asked worriedly.

"I have no idea. He was angry, really angry and she was just tormenting him it was awful. I am guessing she has managed yet again to clean him out; but tonight my concern is keeping Amy away from Beth."

"Sure leave it to me. When do you get off?"

"Not until 12."

"OK well maybe we should get the guys to go find Sheldon."

"Yeah maybe. Can you call Howard?"

"OK. see you later."

73~73

"Bernie he told us he was staying away for a few days. Honestly he planned to go. He had a bag and everything."

"Howard don't argue just listen. I am at the cheesecake factory. Sheldon has been to see Beth and we think paid her to go. Penny said he was angry and she is very worried. Amy is here oblivious but well on her way to getting drunk I need you to put down the game controller and go find your friend!"

"OK, calm down we will go now!" And hanging up he said "We have to go find Sheldon."

"Why? He said not too."

"Yes well since then he has visited Beth and paid her a shed load of money and is now missing. Amy is at the bar and Beth is still there. Penny is panicking and Bernie will bust my balls if I don't do this so lets move."

73~73

Putting his glass down Sheldon pulled out his phone

**Amy, I need to see you. Something has happened. S**

Putting his phone next to his glass he signalled for another.

73~73

"Ooh look Sheldon text me!" Amy squealed. Opening the message. Grinning she said "How upset do you think Penny would be if I left to go see him?"

"Amy we are having a girls night. Where is he at home?" Bernie asked casually.

"I don't know hang on."

**Hey I am with the girls but I can come meet you, where are you? at home?**

**No. can we meet at yours?**

"He isn't at home," Amy said, "he wants to go to mine." She waved at Penny. "Bestie, I need to go. My Sheldon needs me!"

"Amy you have had far to much to drink! You are going nowhere on your own!"

"I'll get a cab."

"Not like that. Give me your phone and I will get him to meet you here."

Handing her phone over she watched as Penny sent a text

**I have had too much to drink to drive. Can you come get me?**

It took a while for Sheldon to reply.

**I have been drinking too. I am in a bar. Amy something happened, we need to talk.**

"What did he say?" Amy tried to get her phone back off Penny.

"Hang on," Penny sent another message.

**Sheldon this is Penny Amy is drunk and I cant let her leave. Get your ass over here now!**

Penny quickly deleted hers and Sheldon's messages before handing the phone back; then leaving Bernie to guard Amy went to wait for Sheldon.

It was half an hour before he arrived. Grabbing him she pulled him back outside before Amy caught sight of him.

"Listen Sheldon Amy is in there and drunk, you need to get her out before she sees Beth, or worse before Beth sees her."

Nodding Sheldon walked inside wishing he had had more to drink, this situation was certainly sobering! Seeing Amy sat with the other girls giggling and waving her arms around he knew she was not about to come quietly. Turning round he said to Penny "Has Beth seen her?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. Listen I don't care what you promise her Sheldon but for both your sakes you need to get her out of here fast."

She pushed him towards Amy and cringed as she heard her friend squeal "Sheldon!"

Standing unsteadily Amy lunged at Sheldon throwing her arms around him. "I am drunk. Are you drunk? Why were you drinking?"

"Amy come on let me take you home."

"Sheldon I want to have fun, stay have fun with me!"

"I think you have had enough fun for one night!" He slid his arm around her waist. "Come on you can stay at mine."

"Ooh a sleepover. A sleepover with you is even better than a sleep over with my bestie!"

"Yes quite." muttered Sheldon very aware of the attention they were drawing. He glanced towards the bar and saw Beth smirking. Turning away he looked at Penny. "Has she got a bag? Coat?"

"Yes hang on," and reaching for Amy's stuff she said "You sure you are OK?" Sheldon just nodded.

"Hey Shelly!" He closed his eyes at the sound of her voice "Shelly! Thanks baby, for everything! I will call tomorrow when I have booked my ticket."

Sheldon didn't turn round he just started manoeuvring Amy through the tables to the door

"Who was that?" Amy slurred.

"No-one. Just ignore it." He was relieved to see the cab Penny had ordered waiting and loading Amy into the back gave his address.

73~73

Once home Sheldon sat Amy on the sofa and got her some water. She was quieter now home and gratefully accepted the drink.

"You are so sweet Sheldon, I am sorry I spoilt your night."

"Its OK."

"You said something happened. What happened?"

"Not now, we can talk tomorrow."

"Oh, OK." Amy looked at him. "Sheldon I think I may need to lie down."

"Come on," he helped her to her feet the to his room. Making sure she was OK he found her a t shirt to put on and left her to change. Returning with more water and pills for the headache he was sure she would have in the morning he looked at her, already asleep on top of the covers. Gathering his own night clothes he went to get ready for bed. Returning and climbing into bed next to Amy Sheldon lay staring at the ceiling.

Yesterday he had been in bed with her, they had felt so close. Now as she lay almost touching him he had never felt further away from her.

He knew when she woke and he told her about Beth, her kissing him, him paying her; he knew Amy would hate him.

Sheldon didn't sleep that night.

73~73

Amy groaned as she woke the next morning flinging her arm over her face to block out the sunlight. Turning slowly she opened one eye and realised she was not at home but at Sheldon's. Seeing the glass of water and pills by the side of the bed she downed them gratefully and sat up. Sheldon was obviously up already, probably watching Dr Who. Then glancing at the alarm clock and seeing the time was nearly 10 she realised Dr Who would be long over and Sheldon was probably frustrated that she was here spoiling whatever plans he had.

She lay back down. What on earth had possessed her to drink that much? She knew she had been excited to spend time with the girls, but nervous in case she saw Beth, she vaguely remembered Sheldon texting, then arriving to take her home. Groaning she realised he had seen her slurring and making a public show of herself. He would not be happy. As she sat up again looking round for her clothes she just hoped she had been capable enough to get herself undressed.

Having showered and dressed Amy made her way sheepishly into the living room. Leonard was sat on the sofa and looked up with a grin.

"Hey Amy hows the head?"

"Sore!"

"yeah I hear you had a big night!"

"Evidently, although I barely remember any of it. Is Sheldon not here. I need to thank him."

"He went out."

"Oh, he said he needed to talk to me last night but I was not in any fit state. Is he cross?"

"Not with you Amy."

"You say that as if he is cross with someone else."

"No no," Leonard go up wanting to avoid any further questions. "Amy you should let Penny know you are up, she was worried. Now I know you are OK though I need to go out. Will you be OK on your own?"

"Of course." Amy watched Leonard scurry out of the door. She had the distinct impression he did not want to be alone with her. Not having the energy to work out why Amy moved to the kitchen to make some tea. She pondered on Sheldon's whereabouts as the kettle boiled. She was sure if he had gone into work Leonard would have said. Wondering where she had left her phone last night Amy decided she would text him and find out when he was due home. Placing her mug on the table and beginning to scan the room for her phone she stopped when she heard a knock at the door.

Moving to answer it she was met with a tall slim blonde woman.

"Amy? Hi we haven't met. I'm Bethy."

73~73


	25. Chapter 25

"_**Amy? Hi, we haven't met. I'm Bethy."**_

The words barely registered in Amy's mind as she took in the woman before her.

"Beth?"

"Don't tell me Sheldon didn't tell you I was coming? You do know who I am?"

"Yes, you are the woman who used him, hurt him, then walked away after letting him be robbed and beaten. My confusion is not who you are; it is why you are here."

"So he didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Sheldon and I have seen each other, since I have been back. Well he has been to see me really."

"Beth I am not interested in your lies. Sheldon and I are in a relationship. A loving relationship, with mutual respect and admiration. I have no interest in the trouble you may be trying to cause. And I think as Sheldon is not here at present it is better if you leave."

Beth smirked. "You don't believe me! That's fine, you have no reason too I guess. Look I don't care about you. I can see you would appeal to Sheldon's geeky side, but he needs more. He needs me. Now I am not asking you to believe me but maybe you should ask your friend! Penny knows. She saw him each time he has come chasing after me, she saw him yesterday, she saw the kiss. If you don't believe me ask her!"

"He kissed you?" Amy whispered feeling her world shatter at this declaration.

"Yes, I saw you together last night, although I must admit you were pretty drunk so you probably didn't register my arranging to see him as you left. Amy I'm back now he doesn't need anyone else."

Beth had moved past Amy and was surveying the room. She smiled as she sat on the sofa. "I take it this is still his spot?" She patted the cushion next to where she had seated herself. "The furniture may be different but some things just don't change."

Amy watched as this woman made herself at home. Flashes of the previous night reminded her she _had_ seen this woman behind the bar. She _had_ called out something as they were leaving, but Amy couldn't remember what it was. She just remembered Sheldon ushering her away.

"Where is Sheldon?" Beth asked curiously.

"I'm not sure."

"I guess I will just wait. He'll be back before long if only to sort his laundry, right." She grinned.

Unable to listen any more Amy picked up her coat and bag that she saw on the chair.

"I'll leave you too it. Tell Sheldon I said goodbye."

Amy made it all the way to the bottom of the stairs before the first tear fell.

She realised she didn't have her car. Opening her bag she was relieved to see the phone she had been searching for inside along with her wallet. Checking she had some money Amy called for a cab and went to sit in a coffee shop while she waited for it to arrive.

Penny knew.

Beth had said Penny knew Sheldon had been seeing Beth. Surely her best friend would have told her if she _ha__d_ seen him kiss another woman wouldn't she?

Pulling the phone back out she sent Penny a text.

**I heard about the kiss. You should have told me. A **

The cab pulled up outside and Amy drained her tea and went outside. As she climbed in and gave her address she saw Penny had replied.

**Are you at home? The kiss was nothing! Amy don't worry it is just Sheldon making it more than it was.**

Amy closed her eyes. So it was true. Penny thought Sheldon was confessing and making it more, but this just proved Beth had been telling the truth and obviously shared his feelings.

73~73

Opening the door to apartment 4A Sheldon stopped dead. The bags containing coffee and eggs and bread crashed to the floor as they slipped through his fingers and he felt the blood drain from his body.

"_No_! No you cant be here! Amy!" He ran to his room. She was gone.

He sank onto the floor by his bed and held his head.

"Shelly... Shhh" Beth knelt next to him, "its OK Shelly, it'll be OK."

"No. NO! This is you. Again you have ruined me. Again I have let you." Filled with anger Sheldon stood and grabbed her arm. He pushed her ahead of him and opening the front door threw her into the hallway just as Leonard and Raj rounded the last flight of stairs.

Slamming the door on her Sheldon ran back to his room and began look for any traces of Amy.

She was gone. He went back to where he knew he had left her bag and coat but they were gone too. Raj and Leonard where now stood watching him.

"Sheldon, what's happening? Why was Beth here? Where's Amy?"

"I don't know Leonard, you tell me. I left here to get stuff to make her breakfast and asked you to watch over her for me. I come back and Amy is gone, you are gone; but in your places I find Beth at home in my spot!"

"Sheldon I spoke to Amy, she was fine! She asked if you were cross because she had got drunk, I told her you weren't. She said she was OK if I left. Sheldon I swear when I left here Amy was fine and Beth was no where in sight."

Sheldon felt his phone vibrate. In the desperate hope it was Amy he pulled it out and read the message. As the words sunk in he very carefully and precisely put the phone down on the table and walked to his room shutting the door gently behind him.

Raj and Leonard looked at each other. "Should we read it?" Raj asked knowing that whatever was in that message was bad news.

Picking up the phone Leonard saw it was from Penny.

**Sheldon! Why on earth did you tell Amy about ****the ****kiss ****with**** Beth?**

"He kissed Beth? Noooo!" Raj gasped.

"None of this makes sense." Leonard muttered and went down the hall to see if he could get any answers from Sheldon. Finding the door locked and receiving no answer he tried the next best thing. Penny!

73~73

"Oh no! Oh god no!" Penny looked horrified as the realisation of this mornings events sunk in.

"Penny! Focus. Tell me what is going on. Sheldon is in his room and wont come out and I don't know where Amy is."

"Leonard, Beth has been tormenting Sheldon. He went to the restaurant to warn her off. He had an envelope, which I am guessing from the thickness contained his life savings, which he threw at her. Then he told her to go and not come back. She was trying to wind him up, goad him. She kissed him but he pushed her off and told her to go."

"So why was she there this morning?"

"Leonard last night she saw Amy with Sheldon, she called out as they left. She was just causing trouble as Sheldon said she did before. I wouldn't be surprised if she even saw the two of you leave this morning and knew Amy was here alone.

Poor Amy. Oh god poor Sheldon, he was already tormenting himself. But Amy text me and asked why I hadn't mentioned the kiss. I assumed Sheldon had made some mad confession, you know what he is like. But I guess Beth told her and Amy just wanted me to confirm it. And I did!"

"Shit!" Raj muttered. "Where do you think Amy is? Do you think she is at home, should we check?"

"Yes, but we need to stay with Sheldon too. He will be devastated."

"OK, you go to Amy's see if she is in, you know what happened so you need to get to her fast. I will stay and wait here for Sheldon. He cant stay in there for ever. Raj go tell Howard what's happened so they are up to date."

Nodding Raj said "They cant break up, it was so romantic seeing them so happy. It gave me hope for me and Lucy!"

After he had left Leonard looked at Penny. "Do you think she will run again, go back to Canada?"

"I hope not. If she does it will be the end. Oh god Leonard why did I employ that bitch! She has ruined everything."

"Lets just get Amy back then we will work on the rest."

73~73

**Amy I am sorry.**

That was it no explanation just 'I'm sorry.' Throwing her phone down in disgust Amy wasn't sure what to do next.

Running wouldn't solve anything. She had tried that and all it had done was make her realise what she was missing. She closed her eyes, how could he do that to her? It didn't make sense. He had been so kind looking after her, then letting her wake up to that.

Since coming back from Canada she realised just how much she loved him. He had tried so hard and they were happy, she had been so sure they were happy. It had obviously just been her. As she thought of Beth, Amy knew she couldn't compete. As Beth had pointed out while she met the geeky side she would never be able to satisfy the rest. She had been kidding herself to think she could.

She picked up the phone and replied to Sheldon's message.

**I am sorry I wa****s****n****'****t enough.**

73~73

Sheldon frowned. How could she even think that? She was enough. She was more than enough. In fact if the Sheldon of 10 years ago, the one before Beth, before Amy, if he could describe his ideal woman he would have described Amy. She was able to converse on his intellectual level. She understood his foibles and did not mock him for them. She was beautiful yet modest, while being sexy and loving. When he thought of their time together he knew that he loved the talking with her as much as the sex.

Why then if they were so well matched why would Amy think otherwise?

Beth. It always came back to Beth. How was he to convince Amy she meant nothing. Less than nothing. He had just about managed once but now, with Beth so close and seeing the trouble she could cause, he knew he had little chance of convincing her again.

"Sheldon? Come on Sheldon at least lets talk. Penny told us what Beth did. We have figured out the rest. Let us help you so you can sort it out."

"There is no point Leonard just leave it."

"Oh... I thought you loved Amy. I thought you would want to fight for her. Perhaps Beth was right all along and it is us who have been wrong. Do you want Beth Sheldon?"

The door flew open.

"Get out! If you don't I swear I will punch you then throw you out like I did her."

Leonard grinned. "Well at least I got a reaction. Now calm down and lets work out how to sort this mess."

"Leonard I told you there is no point. I have nothing left for Amy to want to come back too. Less than I ever had before and there wasn't much then."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Leonard all I have ever needed is my brain and now its all I have left. I cant even afford next months rent. I gave her everything. I am moving back to Texas. I haven't worked out how I will explain it to my mother, but I have no choice."

"For gods sake Sheldon Amy doesn't want you for your money!"

"Maybe not, but then she doesn't want me at all does she."

"Look Sheldon I think Beth has told Amy a load of lies. Lets tell her the truth and let Amy decide."

"What lies?"

"That you have been going to her, that you kissed."

"They are not lies though are they. Leonard I was going to tell Amy last night. Before Beth had the chance because I knew she would. But Amy was drunk. This morning I thought if I made her breakfast, let her see how I cared, loved her. Maybe she would at least listen, hear me out. But I never got that chance.

Now I have to face the consequences."

"Sheldon if you had the chance would you want Amy?"

"Of course."

"Do you love her?"

"Of course, Leonard you know this."

"I thought I did, but you are talking like a man who has given up. If you loved her you wouldn't give up."

"I kissed her Leonard, I kissed Beth."

"Did you? Or did she kiss you? Did you seek her out because you wanted her company or because you wanted her to go?"

"I wanted her gone and she kissed me."

"Then go tell Amy that Sheldon before she goes again; because I'm telling you buddy if you loose her this time she wont come back!"

73~73

Penny was surprised Amy let her in. She was shocked at the outwardly calm appearance of her best friend and more than a little worried by her resigned air.

"Amy? Please talk to me."

"There is nothing to say. As Beth so kindly pointed out my 'boyfriend' has been visiting her at work. My 'boyfriend' has kissed her at her work place and my 'best friend' witnessed all these events and decided I need not be told. Penny I thought you were my friend. I trusted you."

"Amy you cant let her do this you cant let her win!"

"I don't need too Penny, it is Sheldon's choice and he appears to have chosen. It took years before he would kiss me, years. But her he kisses in a public restaurant. She was also very kind to point out while I filled his 'geek' requirement he needed more and she was back so I was surplus to requirements. Penny I am not stupid I got the message."

"Amy you are stupid! You are stupid if you believe her. Stupid if you loose what you have with Sheldon, and really really stupid if you let him believe he has done something wrong. Amy you need to listen because the only particle of truth in the concoction of lies that bitch fed you was yes I did see their meetings.

Sheldon came to tell her he had a girlfriend and to leave him alone, because he loved you and he was happy. Then she saw you, on date night she saw you with him and she was jealous, making snide comments. But she didn't make the comments to him, she was crafty, like she has been with you. She made the comments to me, made me think he had dressed for her, was making the moves towards her. So Amy as your friend I challenged him.. he told me things with you were good. He said you knew he had told her to stay away. He said it was you he loved. But I still questioned him. When the guys teased him about Beth he snapped and I am guessing decided he would do what he did before.

Amy last night Sheldon came to the restaurant. He was angry. He had an envelope stuffed with money and he told her it was her airfare to New York and rent for at least a month. It must have been thousands. _She_ tried to kiss _him_. Not the other way around! I was there, I saw it. He pushed her away, told her to go and stormed out. He tried to do the right thing Amy, for both of you!"

Amy didn't move she showed no emotion she just looked at Penny.

"Amy say something."

"Why did he apologise? If what you say is true he had nothing to apologise for, so why did he apologise?"

"Amy you know Sheldon. He knew you would be hurt, that the kiss would hurt."

"You told me they had kissed."

"They did, but Amy she kissed him, I swear Amy this was not Sheldon!"

"Penny I would like you to leave now."

"Amy I cant. I cant walk away and let you loose him."

"Please just go Penny."

73~73

**Sheldon we need to talk.**

He stared at the text. He didn't know what to do. Should he text? Phone? just go round?

He did not want to push her but he knew if he wanted her to understand he needed to see her face to face.

He left his room and grabbed his jacket. "I'm going out." he said to Leonard who was sat at his desk

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Sheldon!"

"Bye Leonard!"

The knocking made Amy jump. He was here. She had expected a text, in fact she had been sat staring at her phone waiting for it. But he was here. As the third round of knocks finished she stood and made her way to the door.

"Amy." Sheldon looked at her carefully. "I came over because you said we needed to talk. But if you don't want me here we could go somewhere else."

"No here is fine. Come in."

Sheldon followed her inside leaving his coat and bag by the door.

"Amy I am sorry."

"What for?"

"Err... everything. But most especially for you having to see her this morning. Like that. It wasn't what I intended."

"OK. so what exactly did you intend."

"This morning?" At Amy's confirming nod he said, "well I went to the market. I bought coffee and bread and eggs. My intention was to come home and make you breakfast. Then I walked in and saw her there. Amy that's why I am sorry. I don't know what she said although I can guess but I need you to know I don't want her. I love you."

"Sheldon did you kiss her?"

"We kissed. I went to give her something. Amy I just wanted her gone. Penny was there and Beth made it look like I was chasing her but I wasn't! Then she kissed me. I told her to go."

"Sheldon what did you give her?"

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not. If you want secrets then no it doesn't matter."

"Of course I don't want secrets! I gave her money. Amy she said she was saving to go to New York for fare and rent. I worked out how long she would be here if she was just using her wages. I gave her money so she would go straight away; go away and stay away."

"Sheldon why did you not tell me straight away?"

"I wanted to. I text you to meet but you were already at the cheesecake factory and you had been drinking it wasn't the right time. I was going to tell you Amy. But that doesn't matter now does it."

"Sheldon if I hadn't called today would you have called me?"

Sheldon looked at Amy. Slowly he shook his head no

"Why?"

"Because you hate me. I understand Amy. I really do. I am going back home Amy. To Texas. I cant stay here and she wont find me there."

"And if I asked you to stay... would you?"

"Why would you do that?

Amy sighed. "Sheldon I love you. I have always loved you. Yes I am hurt but I believe what you have told me. Penny told me the same thing. I know if you left I would still love you. I don't want you to go Sheldon."

73~73


	26. Chapter 26

Relief washed over Sheldon. He closed his eyes and slowly let out the breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. He wanted to move to Amy and hold her.

"Amy I love you too. I don't want to go home. This is my home. With you."

Amy smiled. Sheldon looked so tired, she realised just how badly this had affect him.

"Come here." she moved to the sofa and sat down beckoning him to sit next to her. He moved eagerly towards her then sat down.

"Sheldon we cant leave this. What she has done. If we leave it she may come back. Try again. She waited 7 years but she obviously thinks we are an easy target."

"I know. But Amy I gave her the money willingly. I just want her gone."

"OK, but we should tell someone. I think you should have reported her years ago, Dylan too. Maybe we could go to the police, tell them what has happened."

"Amy no! Everyone will find out."

"Sheldon you haven't done anything wrong."

"Amy I don't want people knowing."

Seeing he was getting distressed Amy let the topic drop but she was worried. Even if Beth went now what was to stop her coming back later.

73

"Have you heard from Amy?" Leonard asked Penny.

"I saw her earlier, she was angry and hurt. She asked me to leave. Leonard she hates me."

"Penny I am sure she is just hurting. Like Sheldon. Lets give them some time. I just wondered if Sheldon had gone there?"

"I don't know she certainly didn't seem to be expecting him."

"Do you think we should look for him again?"

"Why not try calling him see if he replies?"

Leonard pulled out his phone and dialled Sheldon's number. Going straight to voice-mail Leonard left a short message then sent a text telling Sheldon unless they heard from him he was calling his mother.

It was 15 minutes before they got a response

"I am at Amy's."

Nothing else. "Well I guess that's good right? It means they are talking at least."

"Yes." Penny smiled.

73

"Sheldon will you stay? I know it has been weird, but I don't want to be alone tonight."

"I feel the same." Sheldon nodded. "I feel like she has beaten me up even though she never physically touched me. When I walked in and saw her there. Oh god Amy I have never wanted to hurt someone as much as I wanted to hurt her then. I knew she would have lied, I knew I couldn't get to you. I ran through the apartment looking for you even thought I knew you had gone. I have never felt so helpless."

"Sheldon I was so sure she was making it up so sure. Then she mentioned the kiss, mentioned Penny. It was like I had been shot. I felt everything I believed in crumble. She was so strong so confident and she knew exactly what to say."

"That's how it was before. It was her strength and confidence that first I found attractive." Sheldon spoke quietly now ashamed he had ever had the feeling let alone had to justify the, "When she used to visit Dylan she used to watch me, I knew she was watching and I used to get flustered. Looking back I know she was laughing at me but she would say I was sweet; say she could help me build my confidence and I wanted that so much. She seemed so popular. They would let me go with them to bars and clubs. I found if I was with them people looked at me differently. I was not just a geek. It was like being with the cool kids at high school."

Amy felt tears in her eyes. She knew exactly what Sheldon felt that longing to belong. She had felt the same, the loneliness and isolation.

"When she kissed me that first time I was so stunned I couldn't move. She gradually built up the flirting and encouraged me to flirt back, touch her kiss her. It was always when Dylan was at work, when he was out. When he was there she was just as friendly just less obvious. It was all a lie. He knew and I wouldn't be surprised if they had done it before. My real surprise is he wasn't here this time."

"Maybe she felt she would have more success on her own after the beating."

"Yes she expressed regret but I know it wasn't genuine."

"Sheldon I know you don't want to but we should tell someone. What if they have done, or are doing, this to others? Other young shy people?"

Sheldon just shook his head "I cant."

73

Amy lay awake listening to Sheldon breathing deeply next to her. She was glad he was here. Neither of them felt comfortable enough just yet to initiate any intimacy. Although as she glanced at him now Amy realised a hug and a kiss would be a big comfort. She shifted slightly and lay her head gently on his chest, her arm over his waist. As his heart beat steadily in her ear she drifted off to sleep.

Sheldon felt the weight on his chest and panicked, where was he? As he opened his eyes he realised he was at Amy's. The events of the previous day flashed through his mind.

Its OK, she is here, he told himself reassuringly. He pulled her close. He needed the bathroom but he was scared to leave her, scared that if he left the room she would be gone when he came back. That moment he saw Beth replayed in his head, that feeling of dread and sickness. He couldn't risk loosing Amy again.

73

"Leonard are you saying he has moved in with her?" A note of shock and awe filled Pennys voice.

"I don't know really, he just sent me a text saying he would not be home, was staying at Amy's and he would see me at work tomorrow. He then sent me an email with a list of all the things he wanted me to bring for him. I would guess there were enough clothes to last until next Saturdays wash day!"

"It doesn't make sense."

"I thought you would be pleased. They are obviously back together and happy."

"I am pleased. If they have sorted everything out. I would be delighted for them! It means that bitch didn't win. But think about it. Dr Whackadoodle doesn't let anyone in his room, he has a rigorous schedule he refuses to budge from and a life plan he is so focused on even his bowel movements are planned so he isn't distracted! Then, suddenly, he has moved in with his girlfriend?"

"OK, he told me something which could be relevant." Leonard said knowing it could possibly explain Pennys argument.

"What!? God Leonard how can you be keeping stuff from me now."

"Because it was private, because it hurt him to admit to me and because if he knows I told you I will gain more than one strike!"

"Come on WHAT!?"

"He gave Beth money."

"Yes, yes I know that."

"No, he gave Beth everything. He cant even afford rent! He was going home penny. To his mother. To Texas."

"So do you think Amy has said he can stay there?"

"I guess. Until we actually see them it is hard to know isn't it."

73

Amy sat at her desk and looked blankly at the computer screen. She had been like that for half an hour. She was pleased Sheldon was OK. That they had made peace. That he had stayed. She felt something was wrong though. Yesterday Sheldon had stayed not more than 5 feet from her side all day. Every opportunity he held or touched her.

Ordinarily she would have found it romantic and even sexy but this felt different. His touches weren't anything more than almost checking she was close. Shrugging off her doubts Amy thought about the text she had just received from Penny.

Amy knew she had to contact her. She had asked Penny to leave the last time they met, she had been angry. Now she had calmed down she knew they needed to make amends.

**Hey Penny, I guess Leonard told you Sheldon was at mine? He is. Things are better I guess. I am sorry if I was harsh the other day. A x**

She was amazed at the speed of Pennys response. Even for her it was quick!

**Oh Amy! I am so glad you and Sheldon are talking and so so sorry I made things worse. Please say you will forgive me. Amy you are my best friend! I don't want to loose you! P xx**

Maybe Penny could actually help Amy thought. She had witnessed Beth first hand after all.

**Penny would you be able to meet for coffee? A**

**I can be at the coffee shop by you in 15!**

Smiling Amy confirmed she would be there and saved the data she had barely touched. Everything would still be here tomorrow.

73

"So things are OK?" Penny asked, real concern in her voice.

"Yes. I want him to report it, and report Dylan and the first time but he wont. I kind of understand but it worries me she will come back. I couldn't do this again."

"Poor Sheldon." Penny sighed. "How are you though? Penny asked. She could see her friend was tired and her eyes, normally shining were dull.

"I am OK. It is just strange right now. It feels weird."

"Is Sheldon moving in with you?"

"No. I said he could stay a few days. He is really clingy at the moment but he wont talk. If I even allude to her, or what has happened he leaves the room. In fact that is the only time he is not at my side."

"Do you think he is scared you will leave?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well think about it Amy, the first time you found out he had had a relationship you went to Canada, not that I don't understand," Penny added quickly. "Then the other day, as he struggled to deal with it, he came back and you were gone. In know things are OK now but maybe he is sticking close, literally because he is scared you will leave him."

Amy considered Pennys words. "That makes sense I guess." Sighing Amy said "The only way we can put this behind us is to report it."

"Give him time Amy. I am sure it will be OK!"

73

**A/N sorry this is so short. Will not be able to update until next week now. Please stay with me though and let me know what you think so far. A xx**


	27. Chapter 27

When penny went to work the following day she was stunned to see Beth there, as bold as can be, carrying on as if nothing had happened. Penny said nothing she watched her and waited to see if the girl would talk to her, tell her she had seen Amy.

By the time customers were arriving for lunch Penny had become so angry she went into the office locked the door and called the head office of the cheesecake factory. She knew her recent managerial duties were the reason her friends were now suffering. She needed to make this better. Having asked if checks had been completed on Beth she was surprised to be told that no record could be found of the woman at all.

"We were going to ring you later to mention it ourselves," the human resources manager said, "Penny do you think she is hiding something? What is her work like?"

Penny sighed, "I have found out she is definitely hiding something. But I cant deny her work is good."

"And as a person?"

"I want her gone. Like yesterday!" Penny muttered vehemently.

"OK, unfortunately we cannot fire her if her work is OK, but we can keep digging, see if we can find something. Can you explain what you think she is hiding?"

Penny hesitated. This wasn't her secret to tell, but maybe she could get Beth to leave. So without giving names she outlined what had happened both many years ago and recently.

"OK Penny leave it with us, keep an eye on her and any concerns call us again."

Feeling a little better Penny returned to the restaurant and painting on a smile carried out her duties as if nothing was wrong.

73~73

"No Leonard, I am not going to the cheesecake factory tonight." Sheldon stated as he looked at his friend stood by his office door. "Amy has said she will cook so I will spending the evening there."

"Again? We barely see you these days Sheldon, you don't seem to follow your routine at all."

"No, well I am sure you, Raj and Howard will cope just fine." Sheldon was not in the mood to justify his actions of late, he just wanted to get back to Amy.

Frowning Leonard said "I take it you don't want a lift home then?"

"Yet again you are wrong; I do in fact require a lift, I need to collect some clothes so you can take me home then to Amy's."

Leonard sighed. Penny had said Amy was worried and he could see why. "Sheldon please tell me you are at least coming to the comic book store tomorrow."

Sheldon frowned. "Leonard why the sudden concern for my whereabouts. In the past I have found you to be more than happy if I change my plan and do not accompany you."

Leonard stepped further into the office making sure the door was closed "OK Sheldon I will be honest. We are worried about you, Penny is worried about you. Damn it Sheldon Amy is worried about you! You are hiding Sheldon, you cant follow Amy around in case she leaves. Buddy you have to trust she loves you, give her space. You cant let Beth drive a wedge between you."

Sheldon stared at his friend. "Did Amy say this? That I am stifling her?"

"Well no... she..."

"So she did. OK thanks for telling me." Sheldon stood up. He moved to open the door and turning said to Leonard, "change of plans, I'm working late."

"Sheldon! …"

"Goodbye Leonard!" Sheldon almost slammed the door in his room-mates face.

Returning to his desk Sheldon sat down. He wanted to do the right thing. He wanted Amy to know he was there, just for her. Even that he got wrong. Sighing he closed his eyes. Amy hadn't said anything. But they had obviously been talking about him behind his back. He just hoped to god they hadn't called his mother, the last thing he needed was Mary Cooper descending on him now.

73~73

"OK Sheldon, no of course I don't mind if you don't come round. Yes I had bought the food but nothing that wont keep."

As she put down the phone Amy wondered what had caused Sheldon to suddenly changed his plans. She picked up the phone and called Penny.

"Hey Penny, can you do me a favour, Sheldon was due here tonight but has just called and cancelled, will you let me know if he joins the others, I am hoping he is going back to his old routine."

"Sure Amy I hope so too. I know Leonard is worried to, he mentioned calling his mother again today."

"Well lets not do that just yet." Amy smiled, it was comforting to know her friends where as concerned as she was and willing to help.

When Amy got home she changed and put some music on, sitting on the sofa and closing her eyes. It was actually strange being here on her own, Sheldon seemed to have been a constant presence in her life lately. She reflected on how quickly things had changed.

73~73

Sat on his bed Sheldon turned the page of his comic book and tried to focus. He had made himself a grilled cheese sandwich earlier and tried not to think about his Tuesday hamburger or spaghetti and hot-dogs at Amy's.

Maybe Leonard had been right, he had abandoned his routine of late and he wasn't terribly bothered by it, what he missed he realised as he sat here now wasn't the food it was the friendship. Leonard, Howard and Raj featured in nearly all of his scheduled activities. Knowing they were there now made him wish he were there too. He looked at his watch, no, there was no point in going. Even if the bus was on time by the time he got there they would be ready to leave.

Considering his options Sheldon decided his best option was to take an early shower get ready for bed and hope tomorrow was better.

73

**A/N**

**Sorry it has been a few days since last chapter and that this is so short. Been distracted and had some family commitments. Hope to get back to normal over next few days.**

**Ax**


	28. Chapter 28

Sheldon lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. What annoyed him really, more than not being able to have dinner where he wanted, or to spend tome with his friends, was the fact deep down he knew they were right. While he did not need his routines he did enjoy and miss them and while the thought of the police hearing about Beth scared the bejesus out of him he knew deep down Amy was right.

Maybe they were all right. Had he been staying at Amy's spending so much time there really because he was scared she would leave again? Huffing because he knew there was more than a little truth in it Sheldon turned over. He hated being wrong. He hated it more when his friends were right when he was wrong. His mother would have said he should listen to them; maybe he should.

He sat up and listening to make sure the cost was clear then he went into the living room to retrieve his lap top. Returning to his room he logged on to his facebook account. He hadn't been on for a while and he saw he had a few in-box messages. Checking to see if any required his attention he found most were from Amy asking inane questions about his favourite animal or which colour he thought she should paint her bedroom. He pulled up his friends list and found the face he was looking for. The only link he had kept over the years between himself, Beth and Dylan. As he looked at Leslie Winkles profile he realised their mutual hatred over the years all stemmed from Beth and Dylan. It was unspoken between them, his jealousy at her maintaining a relationship after they left, and her jealousy at the relationship he had had when they were there.

Clicking back on the in-box icon Sheldon sent Leslie a message.

**Leslie, I need to get hold of Bethy, can you let me have her address? Dr Sheldon Cooper.**

He waited. He knew if Leslie was online her curiosity would get the better of her and he wasn't disappointed.

**Well, well, well Dr Dumbass needs a favour! What's it worth Smelly Shelly?**

With rolling eyes and a deep sigh Sheldon said I**t is Beth that needs the favour, I have some of the money she wanted, but I cant go to her place of work in case my neighbour or girlfriend see me. You can check with Bethy if you so wish. She will corroborate my story. S.****C., Phd**

This time he had to wait a little longer and knew Leslie would be checking with Beth. As he waited he began making notes. He needed to make sure he had all the facts.

**OK Dumbass, they live on Sunnyslope Avenue near Gwinn park, nice house, kidney shaped pool in back yard. Dyl is doing OK for himself! Bethy was pleased you called actually she thought you may have been upset with her.**

Sheldon didn't reply. Dylan was here after all! Amy had been right. They were obviously working some kind of scheme and saw him as an easy target. More determined than he had been earlier Sheldon printed off his conversation with Leslie and added it to his growing pile of evidence. He just hoped Amy was wrong. He did not want to think of someone else going through what he had.

73~73

"Dr Cooper, explain to me again why it has taken you this long to report this."

"Because they are back." Sheldon replied quietly, "because I don't want them to do it to anyone else. And most of all because they wouldn't expect me too."

"OK, now can I just go over a few details..."

Sheldon had been going over details and answering questions for 2 hours. He was tired and miserable and just wanted to go home. As he was considering just getting up and walking out another police officer entered and began whispering with his colleague. They both left the room.

Sheldon sighed. He should have stayed in bed!

Looking up as the officers returned he was surprised to see them smiling and carrying a book.

"Sir, please can you tell us if you recognise anyone in theses photos?"

Sheldon quickly flicked through the book before handing it back

"Yes picture 4 is Bethy; and picture 17 is Dylan."

Nodding, his grin widening the officer said "Thank you Dr Cooper. You have just identified 2 people we have been trying to trace for 15 years. Now you say the address you gave us is current?"

"I believe so. Bethy gave it to a colleague of mine to give to me. I have no reason to believe it is false as she is expecting me to arrive with money and Bethy loves money."

"OK Dr Copper, here's what is going to happen. I want you to arrange to meet this woman to give her the money. We will tell you where and when. You go, you give her the money and you leave. Leave the rest to us."

"OK..." Sheldon hesitated. "I cant lie. She will know if I lie."

"You don't need to lie, just don't tell her you were here tonight. We will contact you tomorrow with the date and time."

"Can I go now?"

"Yes, and Dr cooper... thank you!"

Sheldon had never been so happy to ride a cab. He wasn't even stressed that he had not got his bus pants with him.

73~73

As Sheldon walked up the path he made sure to look ahead not around in case he looked suspicious. Bethy opened the door before he even had a chance to ring the bell.

"Shelly! Oh Shelly I cant believe you have done this for me. I knew I could count on you." she gushed.

"I nearly didn't." Sheldon stated baldly. "Leslie says Dylan. is here. Is that true?"

"Shelly don't be like that... I told you I was mad at him for what he did. But Shelly he really is sorry. Why don't you come in and let him tell you himself."

"No thank you. I have a cab waiting and I need to get back to work before someone notices I'm gone. But Bethy, this is it. I don't have any more money and I don't want to see you again."

Spinning on his heels Sheldon retraced his steps and got into the waiting cab. As it drove away the plain clothes police officer who was driving asked is he in there. Sheldon nodded. Picking up the radio the officer said "GO!"

73~73

"Sheldon I had it first!" Howard whined.

"No! You touched it first but you went past it, I however held it first so it is mine!" Sheldon's smug smile infuriated his friend but he said nothing.

"What are you here for anyway? I thought you did not need your routines."

"I don't; but I did need this comic!"

Leonard snorted at Sheldon retort and grinning said "Its nice to have you back Sheldon!"

Gentle bickering ensued all the way back to Los Robles until the men were seated ready to play Halo.

They had just got settled when the door burst open and Penny shouted "Sheldon she's gone! Beth's gone. We got a call at work from the police she has been arrested!"

Sheldon looked up. "Yes I know."

"What!?" Now 4 pairs of eyes stared at him incredulously.

"How did you know? Penny demanded.

"Because I took a cab driven by a plain clothes policeman to her address this afternoon and handed her some money, then having confirmed she and Dylan were present I returned to work so the arrest could take place."

Nobody spoke.

Sheldon looked at his friends. "What? You told me I should, Amy told me I should, so I went to the police. They listened, checked my story, got me to identify them, then set up the arrest. I was informed if charges and convictions go as planned they should get 10-15 years."

"Does Amy know? Penny asked gently realising just how big a deal this had been for Sheldon.

Sheldon shook his head no.

"Sheldon! You need to tell her."

"I am seeing her tomorrow I will tell her then."

"NO! Sheldon you need to tell her now."

"No Penny, I have taken up enough of Amy's time nothing I tell her now will have altered by tomorrow. Now it is 8.04 so penny either sit down and join us or leave."

Shaking her head Penny sat. She watched as Sheldon played Halo without a care, how he teased Leonard for ever dropped point and how he mocked Howard for choosing Leonard as his partner. At 10 o'clock precisely Sheldon stood, bid them goodnight and made his way down the hall.

"I don't get it." Howard said. "He should be celebrating, why has he gone back to robot Sheldon?"

"I don't know." Penny mused. "It doesn't make sense. Amy will be so relieved why wont he tell her?"

"Err..." Leonard looked up. "I think it might be my fault. I told him Amy was worried, that we were all worried. I kind of suggested he needed to trust Amy give her space. He asked if she thought he was stifling her... I said no … but..."

"Oh Leonard!" Penny snorted. She marched down the hall and knocked on Sheldon's door not waiting for his response she let herself in.

"Penny! You cant be in my room!"

"Yeah yeah, listen up moon pie, you need to get dressed and go tell Amy what has happened."

"No!"

"Sheldon she is your girlfriend she loves you and she deserves to know."

"She will know. Tomorrow, once I have had my required hours sleep and competed my days work."

"Oh yes I forgot. Dr Sheldon cooper needs his routines."

Sheldon frowned.

"Tell me Sheldon, when you initially told us about this Beth stuff you said you used your routines to protect yourself. Why are you hiding behind them now?" Sheldon blinked at Penny.

"Is it because of what Leonard said?" Sheldon nodded.

"OK Sheldon listen up. I think if you were to go to Amy's tonight and told her you had listened to her, taken her advise, then been to the police, ensuring that bitch was well and truly out of your lives; well Sheldon I reckon you would have the best sex you have ever had because I can assure you Amy will be more than a little willing to celebrate!"

As Pennys words sank in Sheldon looked at her then grinned.

"Penny could you give me a lift to Amy's please?"

73~73

**A/N: OK, only 1 more chapter to go. A very big thank-you to all of you who have left reviews I am sorry if I haven't replied lately but I really do appreciate them! Will try to post last chapter tomorrow. Ax****!**


	29. Chapter 29

Sheldon stood outside Amy's apartment. He was regretting letting Penny persuade him into coming. He once again glanced at his watch. He should be in bed! Amy probably was in bed and he was sure she wouldn't thank him for waking her up. He considered getting a cab and going home; but realising Penny was bound to call Amy first thing in the morning he figured he may as well get this over and done with.

Knock, knock, knock "Amy"

Knock, knock, knock "Amy"

Knock, knock, knock "Amy"

He waited and had just raided his hand to knock again when a very sleepy dishevelled looking Amy opened the door.

"Sheldon?" She stood staring at him confused. "Why are you here? What is wrong, has something happened?"

"Penny made me come. I knew you would be in bed, I told her but she still insisted. I can go Amy." Sheldon shifted nervously.

"No, you are here now, come in." Amy sighed. This had better be good. She had been enjoying her evening of relative peace and solitude.

Sheldon sat on the edge of the sofa. "So come on what is so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"That s just the thing I think it could wait." Sheldon muttered.

"Sheldon!" Amy was tired and growing impatient.

"OK, sorry. Amy, Beth wont be troubling us any more. She was arrested today. If charges are upheld she should get 10-15 years."

"Oh my god! Sheldon." Amy gasped, this was the last thing she had been expecting.

"Yes well," Sheldon was not sure what to do now, he had passed on the information and he wanted his bed. "I should let you go." He moved to stand up.

"Sheldon wait, when did this happen, how did you find out?"

Sighing as he realised he was not going to see his bed any time soon Sheldon sat back down. "Well Penny confirmed this evening she had been arrested as she didn't turn up for work; but it happened lunchtime or there abouts."

"How did the police find out?"

"Because I went to see them this morning. I found out Dylan was here too, where they were living; how her need for money was a rouse. So remembering you saying they could be doing this to others like myself I decided to report it as you told me I should. The police knew of them and had been searching for them for a number of years evidently. I contacted Beth on the advise of the police set up a meeting to hand over more money and confirmed Dylan was there. I then left. I am merely surmising the arrest happened sometime after that."

Amy sat looking at Sheldon in stunned amazement. "Oh Sheldon." She threw herself into his arms and burst into tears.

"Amy? Why are you crying Amy? Penny said you would be happy!"

"Oh Sheldon I am, and so relieved. I was so scared she would come back, that she would hang over us. Thank you Sheldon."

"What on earth are you thanking me for?"

"Because you did this for us. Because I know how hard it was for you to do it. We really can forget about her now."

"Yes well I suppose, although the police did indicate we may have to give evidence.

But she will be locked up Sheldon. Out of our lives."

Sheldon pulled a still sniffling Amy closer and stroked her back. "Yes she is gone now." Feeling the relief wash over him as the reality of it sank in Sheldon kissed the top of Amy's head. Pulling back gently he said "I will go, let you get back to sleep."

"Sheldon stay, please."

"Amy it is a work night."

"I know but I don't want to be alone."

"Are you sure?" Sheldon hesitated. He didn't want to ruin things now by crowding Amy but he really just wanted to lay down next to her and hold her.

"I'm sure!"

73

The alarm woke Sheldon and he shot upright disorientated by the strange noise and bed.

Amy groaned next to him and rolled over pulling the pillow over her head. It had been nearly 3 am before they had finally gone to sleep. Amy asking for every minute detail of the days events several times over.

"Amy," Sheldon shook her shoulder. "Amy wake up! You will be late."

"Not going." Amy muttered.

"You cannot just take a random day off!" Sheldon was shocked at this very un-Amy like behaviour Amy re-emerged from under the pillow.

"Sheldon I never intended going in. I had days owing so have today and tomorrow off."

"So why was you alarm set?"

"Because I hadn't intended sitting up talking half the night because I thought you might need an alarm call pick one."

Snappy Amy was not Sheldon's favourite. He got out of bed and picking up his neatly folded clothes form the chair next to the bed he made his way to the bathroom. He sent Leonard a text asking him to collect him and once dressed went to find himself some breakfast. Amy didn't stir as he made tea, ate his cereal. He left her a note saying he would call her later then made his way to Leonard waiting car.

"Hey buddy!" Leonard grinned.

"Hello." Sheldon mumbled.

"So was Penny right?"

"What?" Sheldon was so tired he was having trouble focusing.

"Was Penny right? She said if you told Amy about Beth you would have the best nights sex celebrating! Was she right?"

"Grow up Leonard." Sheldon muttered.

"I take it that's a no!" Leonard grinned.

"Where are you going?" Sheldon asked ignoring the smug look on Leonard's face.

"To work! Where did you think we were going?"

"Home! I can not possibly go to work wearing yesterdays clothes. I need you to take me home so I can shower change and gather my work things."

No longer grinning Leonard turned the car around.

73

By lunchtime Sheldon realised he was wasting his time at work; he was exhausted and he just wanted his bed. He phoned through to Gablehauser's office but received no reply. Deciding to see if Amy had woken up yet he was surprised at her chirpy greeting.

"Sheldon! I am sorry I was asleep when you left. Do you want me to pick you up from work tonight and we can have the dinner I was going to make earlier in the week?

Sheldon tried to stifle his groan. "Amy I am so tired. I just want to sleep. I am ringing to say I need to cancel our date tonight. I am waiting for Gablehauser's secretary to come back off her lunch then I am going home."

"Oh Sheldon." Amy sounded disappointed. "Come here! You can sleep here I can cook. You wont have to do anything. In fact why don't you book tomorrow off too. We can go to the zoo!"

"I don't know Amy."

"Oh Sheldon please. We didn't celebrate your news yesterday and we really should. You can finally put that part of your life to rest. Its over!"

Sheldon considered Amy's words realising how true they were. Then telling her he would call after speaking to Gablehauser Sheldon tried the main office number again.

So 20 minutes later Sheldon was sat on a bus fighting to keep his eyes open as it took him to Amy's. The walk from the bus stop to her apartment seemed further and by the time he was knocking on her door he would have happily slept on the floor.

"Oh Sheldon!" Amy rushed to guide him in seeing how exhausted he was. Leading him straight into the bedroom Amy gently helped him remove his clothes and tucked him into bed, she wasn't sure Sheldon was even aware of it.

Sheldon did not wake up in time for dinner, in fact it was 10am the next day that opening his eyes Sheldon realised where he was.

Turning his head he saw Amy sat in a chair next to the bed reading.

"Hi." he said quietly.

"Sheldon you are awake, I was beginning to worry!" The relief in Amy's voice evident.

"I'm sorry; it was rude of me." Sheldon looked embarrassed.

"No Sheldon, you needed sleep. I spoke to Leonard and told him you were here and would not be in work and he told me how little you had been sleeping. Sheldon how long has this been going on?"

"Since she came back." Sheldon admitted not able to meet Amy's eye.

"Sheldon she is gone now. You did it. You got the justice you deserved. Not just her but him too. They cant hurt you now." Amy moved to sit on the side of the bed next to Sheldon.

"And us?" Sheldon asked quietly, "Can they hurt us now?"

"No Sheldon. No one can hurt us now!"

73

"So everything is OK now?" Penny asked looking at Amy.

"Yes. Sheldon heard from the police yesterday and they said once faced with the evidence Sheldon had provided Beth folded and told them everything. It seems they have been working this scheme across the states for years. Sheldon was their first. They got better at it, less violent but more crafty taking money over long periods of time that no-one could prove. The police said it was Sheldon's evidence that screwed them as he had the physical assault and robbery to add. Beth it seems really did feel guilty about that and when she heard Sheldon had been to the police given the evidence she admitted everything."

"Wow! Thank goodness he did. So everything between you is OK? He has relaxed a little?"

"Yes. Last week he stayed a couple of nights but he was exhausted. He seems pretty much back to normal now. Very focused on work, which is good as he was almost going through the motions for a while there."

"Yeah Leonard was moaning about that, evidently Sheldon has brought forward the time they leave for work by an hour!"

Amy grinned. "I am sure he will calm down soon."

73

There was a reason Sheldon was working longer hours. He had a plan and he needed to make sure his work was on, or ahead of, schedule before he could put his plan into action. Now as he stood next to Gablehauser surveying his whiteboards he grinned.

"Sheldon I don't know what to say!" Gablehauser sputtered.

"I believe 'well done' fits the bill!"

"Yes, well done Dr Cooper!" Sheldon nodded in acceptance and turned to his boss.

"I have a request. When you release this," Sheldon waved his arm at the whiteboards. "When you release it to both the science community and the press I don't want to be here."

"What? Sheldon this guarantees your Nobel! Why don't you want to be here?"

"Because I want to take a vacation. I am requesting 3 weeks vacation from next week."

"OK..." Gablehauser hesitated. "Can I ask why?"

"Because I want to take Amy on holiday. Ideally I would like that holiday to be our honeymoon but I know that she probably wants a big wedding that will take months of planning."

"Well consider your vacation request granted and if there is anything else I can do to help then let me know."

Sheldon sat down behind his desk when Gablehauser had left and decided he couldn't put it off any longer. Picking up the phone he called home and told his mother everything.

It was an hour later that a tired Sheldon replaced his phone onto his desk and sighed. His mother took the news about Beth surprisingly well; it was the news of him proposing to Amy that had not gone down as he had expected. He wondered if maybe he should just forget the whole thing and tell Amy. Deciding he would risk telling one more person he called Penny.

73

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Penny squealed punching his arm

"Penny please." Sheldon tried to move out of her reached but she had dragged him into a fierce hug.

"Sheldon that is so wonderful Amy will be so happy."

"Do you really think so? Will she not miss her mother being there her bestie? She was so excited to have everyone see her as Bernadette maid of honour; surely I am depriving her of the attention she enjoys."

"Sheldon I can assure you she will be so thrilled you have done this. And we can have a big party when you come home. We will sort that for you I promise Amy can then have the romance and also her attention."

Sheldon considered this and nodded. "Thank you Penny."

73

"Sheldon I don't like this!"

"Amy I cant tell you it will spoil the surprise."

"So you keep saying, but that is just it. I don't like surprises."

"Amy do you trust me?"

"You know I do."

"Then close your eyes and be quiet!"

Snorting Amy did what she was told.

"OK open."

Amy gasped they were stood in front of a justice of the peace. Sheldon had changed into a suit and next to her stood Penny with Leonard next to Sheldon. Sheldon dropped to his knee causing Amy to put her hand over he mouth in shock

"Amy Farrah Fowler please will you marry me?"

Amy nodded, her eyes full of tears.

73

The room was decorated with flowers and rose petals littered the bed.

"Oh Sheldon!" Amy gasped stunned at his romantic streak

"Don't look at me, this is Pennys doing!" he swept the petals of the bed and began searching for his allergy pills.

Amy grinned, "Sheldon it is beautiful! And a few petals wont bring on an allergy attack!"

"Maybe..." Sheldon admitted grudgingly

"Come here." Amy grinned, and smiled when she saw Sheldon relax as he stepped into her arms. Lowering his head he kissed Amy gently.

"I love you Amy Cooper!"

"I love you too Sheldon Cooper."

Deepening the kiss Sheldon moved them towards the bed and sat on the edge pulling Amy between his legs. Her arms wrapped round his neck as, eyes closed, she savoured the moment.

Undoing the zip on the back of Amy's dress Sheldon let it fall to the floor and leaned back to admire her stood before him in just her underwear. Amy smiled shyly. She still couldn't get used to this confident Sheldon the one who looked at her with such desire. As he moved to kiss the skin between her breasts he felt her tremble.

Raising his head he whispered "You OK?"

At her nod he stood and striped quickly. He pulled her back to him and began kissing every inch of flesh he could reach. Laying back on the bed now he pulled her on top of him and grinned at her stunned expression. He knew she liked the wild passionate side of his love making but tonight was up to her. As she realised his intention Amy grinned and leant down to kiss him passionately. Moving down his body she kissed him as he had done her moments before. Taking of her underwear she moved back over him and kissed his mouth as she felt him enter her.

Moving slowly Sheldon stroked Amy's back and waist and whispered "Amy look at me."

Opening her eyes Amy saw Sheldon staring at her eyes full of love and desire. Without breaking her gaze Amy leant down to kiss him again and began to move faster. As they became more intense Sheldon groaning at the feelings Amy was stirring in him he flipped her over and kissing her passionately began to move faster, harder until Amy tore her mouth from his crying out as her orgasm ripped through her. Following seconds later Sheldon collapsed on top of her his head buried in her neck.

73

Amy grinned with pride as she watched Sheldon shake hands with the suited men queuing to talk to him. The whole group had flown to Switzerland to be with him when he accepted his Nobel but it was Amy he kept searching for in the crowd, her face he sought to comfort him when the crowds caused his anxiety levels to rise, and her hand he sought when the time for his speech approach. Now the formalities over Amy knew he would be able to enjoy the moment. She smiled. They had come a long way in the past year. Good and bad had led them to this moment and as she looked at the man she loved and the friends who had stood by them she realised how lucky they were.

73

**A/N The end! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. A xx**


End file.
